The King's Lemon Collection
by TheFerengiKing
Summary: This is a slew of one-shots that are romantic in some areas, humoric, and then just straight on, well, I don't know yet. Anyway, requests are asked for, also, these are all straight lemons. No phobo, but look in for a better description. This is semi-complete which means it's complete, since they're one shots, but it's also not finished.
1. (M) Human X (F) Greninja

**Now, I know some of you are thinking, "Oh wow, a lemon setup, how un-fucking-creative."**

 **Yes, yes, can you all blame me? Besides, I'm sure some of you are having a good time screaming in your heads that I'm not doing some things that should be done, but why should I really worry?**

 **Now then, a few rules for this lemon series:**

 **1\. No gays (yaoi), lesbian (yuri), bisexual, transgender, futanari, queer, LGBTQ+, or non-binary characters, unless they are secondary. The reason of this is because my main story has this already so I want something that doesn't have the group, ok? I ain't no homopho, no bipho, no tranpho, no LGBTQ+pho, no non-binarepho, and no other kind of pho.**

 **2\. The one-shots will come out whenever the hell I get them done. This may take a week or a month, but it will get done, but pretty slowly.**

 **3\. I encourage original characters, not required, but just encouraged.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was an early May when the temperature was fair, the winds were clean, and the air was fresh, and the best part, we got the pool up and running. Alright, fine, that's actually the downside of owning a pool and wanting to go swim in it. The pool we had wasn't too bad, well, we screwed up this year unlike the other ones. And I'll explain how. You see, earlier in April, my parents thought to drain the pool and refill it so it would require less work later on since we could just dump in whatever chemicals were needed. You'd think we'd be ok right, no of course not. Then it was raining, and soon we had other things to do and we found that our pool became green. It's May and we still have to get the pool up and going.

Now, I forgot to introduce myself, not that anyone would really give a damn, I'm Fredrick Cortes, I'm 17 years old, I'm white, and I'm going to get this pool up and going whether I need to kick my ass out of bed myself, or get an alarm clock. Alright, not the greatest introduction. Um, let's see, I got brown hair in a decent style, I'm 5' 5", and I'm currently getting up.

Yes, I am. I just woke up from the day after those damn end of the year tests. We homeschool, but it's still the same setup. The only difference is, is that I had to go to the library to get my test done since the computers at home were having there internet redone, or was redone. Right now I got internet so I'm set, but right now, I need to get up.

I opened my eyes seeing my room, my computer, my Xbox, and then everything else. I pulled off the covers and stretched myself, yawning and cracking my neck. After that, I jumped out of bed and grabbed my shorts on the floor, put them on, and went straight out to go get some breakfast. I walked out of my room, down the hallway, then down the stairs, and into the downstairs hallway, and then strolled on in into the kitchen.

The kitchen was pretty big seeing as it had a table that could seat seven people on it, plus counter in the middle, and the stove that was close to the entrance to the kitchen. I opened the fridge, got two out the egg carton, three eggs, and put away the carton, and closed the fridge door. I put the eggs on the counter and went around the counter to get the bottle of olive oil. Then I took out the frying pan form the dish drainer and put it on the stove, turned on the heat, poured in the oil, and waited for the oil to become fluid.

As I waited, my father came into the kitchen greeting, "Morning Fred."

I nodded, "Morning dad."

"Hopefully you got something to do."

"Yeah, I'm going to get that pool cleaned up."

"Good idea, God only knows what's in there."

"It can't be that bad, it's only been a month."

"Fred, you'll be surprised what the hell could appear in something that hasn't been touched in a week, let alone a month."

"True."

"Also, I'll be going out for a few hours to help your older brother with something. He said that his truck has an alternator issue and he needs help."

Yeah, my father is a car mechanic, it has its perks. I asked, "So I'm staying here alone?"

"Well your brother said he wanted to have the truck fixed as soon as possible, and your mother said she'll be going out to run a lot of errands. Well, she must've gone out early since she wasn't in bed."

I looked out the window in the driveway and saw that her car was gone. I said, "Yeah, her car is gone."

My father nodded, "Well, I'm gonna go. Try not to cause too much trouble."

I gave my father a nod of acknowledgment and he left out the door. I put my focus back on the pan as the oil was a very quick liquid, so I took an egg, cracked it, put it in, and a loud sizzle appeared. I did this for the next two eggs, and let them sizzle away. I went to the bread box and pulled out the whole white bread, opened it, tore off a big chunk that should be enough for the three eggs, and grabbed a plate from the dish drainer. This is what I'll be eating until we run out of bread, eggs, both, or something better comes along.

Once the eggs were cooked through, I took them out and onto the plate, and then walked over to the table, with the bread in my hand I also grabbed, and put it down. I went back to the counter to get a fork, and came back and ate my quick breakfast. I ate quickly because I wanted to get this pool cleaned up.

After I was done, I put the dish in the sink, went back upstairs, and got my shoes on. Then I thought that I wouldn't really need them since I might fall in the water. Instead, I grabbed my IPod Nano and headphones, and went out of the room down stairs. I opened up the doors to the back and walked to where the pool was. It was a light green, but it wasn't visible to about 4-5 feet deep.

My father built the pool about 10 years ago and put in the whole system. He was pretty damn good with these kind of mechanics. Alright, the pool took two years to build, but in the end we got it running well. But right now it was in no condition to be ran through the machine until I fish out any kind of animals in the water, if any.

I walked over to the shed and got the fishing net, which extended 12 feet deep which was only a foot off from the actual depth of the deep section, and walked back over to the pool to begin my search. Now, I started with the top layer for frogs, possible leaves, since we do live a tree infested area, and branches. After that, I began to dive the net into the deep part, and… what the? The net was at the bottom, solid, smooth concrete, but the net pushed against something heavy. I pushed harder, but since it did nothing, I said, "Alright, let's try this differently."

I plugged in my headphones, turned on my IPod, and played "Gangsta's Paradise" as I then took the net and push it down on something. Then whatever it was pushed and pulled on the net as if there was someone taunting with me. I mumbled, "Damn little…"

Then the net got pulled down as I nearly fell into the water, but was still able to get a couple drops on me. I got up as the net went slowly up, so I grabbed it and pulled the rest of it out. There wasn't anything in it, so what the hell could it be? Ok, I then told the pool, "Ok, whoever is there, I have a good knowledge of memes and movie lines, watch me whoop your ass. I'll be back."

Yeah, let's do this terminator style. I went into the shed, put my headphones and IPod there, and pulled out my father's .12 gauge. I told myself, "I'm sure he won't mind."

Another beauty of living where we live, very few people, and good gun rights. I walked back to the pool and loaded in a slug and said, "You want to play, ok then…"

And in my best impression of Al Pacino, "Say hello to my dad's little friend."

I blasted the bullet into the pool laughing slightly manically as the bullet went in. I yelled, "How ya like that?"

I got my response as a huge gush of water went right at me in my face. I was flung backwards, hitting my butt on the ground and the gun getting flown out of my hands. I went and got the gun, then walked back to the pool as I asked, "Ok whatever you are, I'll make sure to kick your ass!"

I loaded in another slug, oh the heck with it, I loaded in however many slugs I could and aimed at the water, "How many slugs can ya take?"

Then out of the water comes this pink tongue like rope as it grabs the gun and pulls it into the murky water. Oh crap. I ran off that deck faster than a deer from a hunter as explosions came out of the water which was whatever the hell was down there was firing the trigger. Then a jet of water flung the gun out of the pool, and to top it off the gun now had the barrel blown off. Whatever the hell is down there is going to make me get yelled at by my father.

Ok then, I put the gun aside and yelled, "Ok, thing, since you won't come out, I'm coming in!"

Another beauty of being secluded is that people can't think you're crazy. I went back into the house and to my room, and from there I went through the clothes drawers, trying to find my swimsuit. It wasn't anything fancy, only black shorts. I took off my clothes and stripped own naked, then put on the swimsuit and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the utensil drawer, something that could kill anything with one stab. I was about to go out, but then realized I needed my goggles, so I ran back up, got my goggles, back down, and now was ready to go kill that damn thing.

Outside, I saw that the gun was missing. Whatever it was must came out and took it, since I also saw footprints on the concrete. The weird thing about the footprints was that they were webbed; either this thing was a fish or a frog. Heh, yeah right, what frog walks on two legs? Can't be a fish like on Star Trek, so what the hell was it? I just got to the steps and dived in, despite the green, smelling, murky water, and swam under to find this thing.

Well, the shallow part wasn't going to show anything since it's only three feet deep. Once it started to get deeper and deeper, I swam underwater in hopes to find this thing and get rid of it. So far all I saw was cloudy water, nothing, and virtually no indication of a fish or frog. I swam up for water, and…

I felt a metal piece go to my neck as it dragged me down. It must've been whatever it was as I couldn't see anything, but get the feeling it wasn't anything I've seen before. I tried to fight back but whatever it was dragged me down to the bottom of the deep section, my breath running low, with the shotgun being pressed against my neck. I took my knife and sliced the thing in the leg as it would sting like hell for a skin cut. It worked as it let go of the shotgun, I then darted up, and made it up to the surface, breathing in huge breaths of air. I swam over to the steps, but then I felt my suit get pulled off as now I was naked. I got to the steps and looked over to see that my suit is gone and I still had my knife luckily. I yelled, "What's wrong? Only got my suit and gun?"

Then the gun came flying of the pool and jabbed into the dirt as I didn't see my trunks come out from the water. I got out and now was ready to kick this thing's ass with the only thing I know can work. I ran back in the house and up into my father's room as I knew he had a .22 pistol in here. I went through his drawers and found his .22 and three bullets. Now, I think one bullet will be enough to scare out the little nuisance.

I walked out of the room, down the stairs, and back out, only to see that the gun was gone again. Well, it ain't going anywhere this time. I yelled, "Alright, this is your final warning, either get out or I blow your brains out! So with that in mind ya feeling lucky punk?"

Something was a'movin' as I saw a figure on ground level. Then when it got to the shallow part, it looked like a huge frog. I was surprised and asked myself, "What kind of frog is that?"

Then it came on out as… no… fucking… way. That's impossible… th-that's impossible. When it came out… it was one of those Pokémon… from that show… that's not possible. They don't exists, h-how could one be in our pool? It was one of those, ninja things, damn I forgot the name, uh, let's see, um, I forgot. I laid the gun on the floor as the Pokémon kept its stare at me, wondering if I was going to do anything or just stand there. It stayed in its spot as I raised hands, "S-sorry, I thought it was something else."

It just snapped, "Greninja, Gre!"

That's what the damn Pokémon was called, a Greninja! And to make it embarrassing and better/worse, it was a female one. Ok, rocky start, I found a Pokémon in our pool and it ain't too happy. I asked her, "Listen, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I didn't know I had a Pokémon livin' in my pool. I guess I could let you come inside my house as a way to say sorry."

She stood there, but slowly came to the steps and walked on out. I looked at her and she was honestly pretty good lookin' for something that tried to drown me. But when I looked at her eyes, I noticed that the yellow parts were instead blue. Huh, interesting. I said, "Well, come on, my parents won't be home in a few hours so might as well have some time."

She followed in as I grabbed up the pistol, then I saw her stop as she thought I was going to do something. I reassured her, "Calm down, I'm gonna put it away."

She didn't seem too persuaded, but she slowly came along into my house. I got in and looked behind to see her looking about. I told her, "Now, I'm putting this away and getting clothes on. I don't like to walk around naked *especially in front of a girl*."

Even though it wasn't a human, I still felt uncomfortable being naked period, let along in the presence of a female. I went upstairs and took off my goggles, then put away my father's gun, and then out of frickin' nowhere the Greninja girl just appeared right in front of the hallway. I said, "Sorry, I just put away my father's gun. You don't need to see it anymore, but I need to get changed."

I just went passed her as she just stood there for a bit and I got to my room. I went down and… what the hell? She just appeared and knocked my underwear and clothes out of my hands. I asked, "Look, I know I tried shooting you, but is that the reason you have to be that mean?"

She looked to me and shook her head, "Nin."

What the hell going through that Pokémon's mind? Alright, let me sit down and mark down today's events. I went to clean the pool, blew up the barrel of my dad's shotgun, nearly drowned… wait. I looked to her and asked, "Um, how's that cut?"

She looked down on her leg as she said, "Greninja."

"It's fine?"

She nodded as I returned to my list. So, nearly drowned, then stripped naked, then I find out I got a Pokémon living in my pool, and now I'm sitting in my room, still naked, with a that Pokémon beside me. Well, I guess there wasn't too much but to either sit there until I can put some clothes on, or my parents come home. I asked her, "Can I really get my clothes on?"

She shook her head as I asked, "Why?"

All she did was give me a serious look. I asked again, "You want me like this?"

Then she nodded and sat down. I had a scary thought as she wanted to… uhhhh, let's not go that far, maybe there's another reason… like to ridicule me. I just sat there, then I asked, "Can I at least go on my Xbox?"

The frog girl just shrugged as I got to at least do something. I went over and turned on my Xbox, then grabbed the controller and turned on the TV screen. I first loaded up my world and spawned right in front of my house. It was a decent Minecraft house that had the usual setup of a chest, bed, furnace, crafting table, the structure made of oak wood, and got the lighting from the torches. I went out of the house and into the mine tunnel I made about a year ago. The mines were more or less empty since I've gone through them so many times that there wasn't even coal in here.

After the trip of just roaming around, I got back to the surface of the world and went over to my pasture. I built the landscape more like our home here, even the pool. I was getting into it, but she wasn't interested one bit. Oh well. I got to the animal pen and had the usual pigs, sheep, cows, such and such, and said, "Alright, let's get a few."

I went in and killed some of the animals, and there the girl asked as if I was killing someone, "Greninja Greninja?"

I chuckled, "Calm down, it's a game."

There were still a few of the animals left, so I went and bred them and made little ones… uh-oh. I did that and I looked to her as she was looking a little different. That wasn't a good sign and I said, "Ok, now to go to the…"

Then without warning, she got up and turned off the game. I asked, "What the heck? The least you could've done was give me a warning?"

The damn Pokémon was acting as weird as me on alcohol, which thankfully my father never found out, and she was just doing things by her own will. I asked her, "Why are you acting like this, hmm? I let you come on in my house, I let you in here, I didn't put a bullet in your head, and now you think you're king of the house?"

She got up again and this time closed the door. I now got up and said, "Hey, what the hell…"

She locked it and looked back to me as she had a look in her blue eyes. Uh-uh, oh no, hell no! I ain't going to get it on with a frog thank you very much. I calmly said, "Hey, I'm sorry I went and got a little angry there, but could you please just back away from the door?"

She wasn't moving as she then said, almost sing-song, "Grenin, Greninja."

I still couldn't get where she was going, but she walked up to me and pushed me on my bed. This was getting a little uncomfortable as I asked, "What are you…"

Then she got on top of me as I went wide eyed in fear yelling, "Whoa, whoa, I'm not a Pokémon!"

She didn't care as she just whispered, "Ninja."

I tried to push her off, but she pushed back and we were fighting; only she kept her eyes on me as I was trying to get her off. Then she put her face closer as her tongue moved off and then… she kissed me. I'm being kissed by a frickin' frog! I continued trying to push her off as she just held the kiss to me. Once she broke it, I wasn't changed a bit. Then she looked at me and asked, "Greninja?"

I said, "I ain't a Pokémon, get off!"

It almost look like she had her heart bust as she quietly questioned, "Gre?"

Then before I could say anything, she ran off the bed, and went out the door, after unlocking it, leaving me along in the room. I guess it finally got to her. I then put on my clothes as I finally could get on with life, but maybe I should go apologize for that. I opened the door and…

*Shotgun fire* Oh no… no, no, no, NO, NO! She didn't go do what I think she did, oh my God. I ran down the steps and sped outside trying to find where that shot was from. I looked around, worried that I just caused someone to go kill themselves. I went around the pool, then by the shed, then I found the tip of the shotgun right around the corner of the house. I ran there…

I was tackled to the ground by the Greninja as she had a smug smile on her face, apparently fooling me and on top of me. I asked, "Was it necessary for me to think you killed yourself?"

She nodded as she planted another kiss. I pushed her back saying, "Look, I get you like me, but I'm not a Pokémon. Around here, people frown at things I like."

She crossed her arms and asked, "Grenin, Greninja?"

"And I can't understand a damn word you say."

She just sighed as I said, "Look, let's go inside and try to get this cleared up. I'm sure there's a way to fix this."

She didn't move as she bent down and said, almost like a threat, "Gre… nin… ja."

Damn, is it this hard to have a Pokémon? I said, "Look, what do you want?"

She pointed to herself, then to me, and then hugged me as I asked, "You want to be with me?"

She nodded. I asked her, "So, what's wrong?"

All she did was look up and point to herself, then used two fingers which I can tell means small. Small her? I asked, "Small you?"

She shook her head as I asked, "Let's go to my room and maybe we could sort this out."

Now she was starting to warm up as she got off me. I got up and now put a good question, "Could I give you a name so I don't have to call you by your Pokémon name?"

She looked at me strange, but nodded afterwards. What would go well with a frog? Hmm… haven't had anything to name… ooh, I have one. I asked, "How about Lily?"

She nodded to it as now I have my own Greninja. This day is getting better, and my parents will be having a long talk, and I mean long. We went back in and to my room, only for me to get out a notebook and a pen, then I asked, "So, what were you trying to tell me?"

Lily ignored the pen and paper and was looking instead at a Pokémon card I had. It was a slightly torn Froakie card… oh… I asked Lily, "You… want… a Froakie?"

She looked to me and nodded. "A-as in, both of us…"

Lily nodded once more. Oh this is going to be a long day. I put the supplies back on the desk and said, "Lily, what am I going to do? If my parents actually see that I'm having a relationship with a frog, do you want to see what their reaction would be? What everyone else would think?"

She obviously didn't care and went to me and said, "Greninja."

Oh God, help me please. I said, "O-ok, look, I still think this is a bad idea…"

And she went in for another kiss. I broke it but sighed, "Well, I guess you'll be persistent until you get what you want."

Lily nodded. Ok, here goes one long trip to hell for me. I said, "Alright, I guess we could… try?"

Then she jumped on me as she hugged the life out of me, thinking I just came back from the dead. I said, "Calm down, there's no need to make it dramatic."

Honestly, I don't think she was listening. She pushed me on the bed again and tried to take off my shirt. I told her, "Look, I'll take off my clothes by myself if that's what you want. I'm still slightly embarrassed by it."

She waved her hand off as it meaning that I'll be fine. I sat up and took my shirt off, then I took my pants off, and this left me my underwear. She pointed at it and down to the floor. I was still worried of it and said, "O-ok."

I pulled off my underwear and then she pushed me back on the bed and looked at me as her blue eyes shimmered a bit, then she moved down and licked over my member as the feeling was a little pleasant, but the slimy feeling was a little too much. She then pressed her whole mouth over it and began sucking on it. Oh God, this was good. You know what, to hell with that I'm gonna be having sex with a Pokémon, could be worse like an animal.

She continued on sucking on it as it got officially erect. The pleasure I was getting was pretty damn good as she kept this up. Lily sped up a bit as I was starting to feel my penis get that feeling of ready to blow. I told her, "Careful… it's coming closer."

Instead she went faster and, oh my God! That was one hell of an orgasm, well my first one at least since I learned this crap, as whatever I had went into her mouth. The semen just was leaking from her mouth down my penis and Lily just swallowed whatever was left in her mouth. I asked her, slightly out of breath, "Maybe…we should… have a break."

She didn't listen and told me, "Grenin."

Come on girl, can't I just have a bit of rest? She then climbed on me and positioned herself over and inserted herself on me. I felt something hit the tip and then bust as I also saw Lily's face let a tear. She was a virgin so she must've busted her hymen. I asked, "You ok?"

She nodded and we continued. Lily started bobbing again and it was a weird feeling to feel what the inside of a vagina feels like, but despite that, it felt great. As she bobbed, I heard her breaths become heavier and heavier. I was in a similar way to as my breathing was getting harder and faster as she was constantly increasing the pace. I told her, "It's… ok… don't… rush…"

Lily still wasn't listening as she kept on bouncing on my penis. I told her, "C-care…full."

She was bobbing on faster as the pleasure increased and she was really losing it. Her tongue scarf just unraveled as it went onto my face as her face was showing that she enjoyed a lot. Then I felt that feeling again as I yelled, "Lily!"

I ejaculated into her as she moaned out loud in pleasure, then collapsed on my body as now my day, and possibly my life, was finished. I just had sex with a Pokémon and now I was going to get screamed at by my parents. Maybe they won't find out. She moved off my member as she went up and kissed me. It was the only time being disgusting because I think I tasted my own semen. Pretending that didn't happen, I asked her, "Well, you satisfied now?"

She smiled at me and nodded. Well, great, maybe it won't be too bad. After our sex, I cleaned everything up so this way if anyone enters they won't smell anything or see anything that indicated I went and did something with Lily. After that, I went back to the pool and worked on it.

This is actually more of a benefit for Lily since she just swam through it and found nothing floating about, so now I just dumped in the right amounts of chlorine and made sure the machine was running so it got through. After the time of then having Lily fish out all the bullets that may be in the pool and me having to clean up around the place, we got the pool finished for today and then at the end of the day, I heard my father's car come up. I jumped as I told myself, "How can I explain I got a Pokémon here?"

I looked to Lily as she was confused. I told her, "My father's here. I can try to explain to him, but I think it'd be better if you just come along so I can explain it easier."

Lily nodded and we went into the house. I heard my father call, "Fred!"

Lily looked at me as I whispered, "Yeah, my name's Fred, or Fredrick."

We continued and before we entered the kitchen, I told Lily, "Stay here until I call you."

She nodded and I walked in. My father looked to me as I entered and smiled, "Ah, there you are. How's the pool?"

"It's going good. There was one thing floating around, but it's out of there."

"Huh, what was it?"

"A frog."

"Heh, figures. I'd expect that."

"How's the car doing?"

"Your brother's car needs some extra working tomorrow. Luckily he don't need it fixed until three days from now so he's lucky."

"Well, at least at he'll be set by tomorrow. Um, also dad, another thing about the pool."

My father gave me a disappointed face saying, "Don't tell me the machine's busted."

"No, no, everything's working fine."

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but I got a friend from the pool."

"A friend? From the pool? You're telling me you got that frog you found?"

"Well, dad, you see, it's not exactly a frog."

Now I just confused my dad as he asked me, "Then what the hell is it?"

I said, "Lily, you better get in here."

Lily walked on in as my father's eyes doubled as he looked at the Pokémon. He asked, "Fred, did you find a canister of Russian uranium by any chance?"

I explained, "No, this is how she is supposed to look."

"Huh?"

"You know the Pokémon cartoons I watched as a kid?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this is a Pokémon, standing right here."

He looked over Lily as he asked, "This is some kind joke, it has to be."

"I ain't dad, she can prove it."

Lily nodded, "Greninja Greninja."

Dad just backed away from her back to the counter and asked, "And what are you going to do with her?"

I shrugged, "She can stay here."

"And exactly where can we stick her? The pool, I assume, is probably filled with chemicals by now and we got enough rooms for you, me, and your mother, and then you got the other rooms that aren't made for sleepin' in. And if you add the basement and attic, we got no rooms to stick your frog friend in. I got an idea, why don't you put her in one of them balls they used on that show?"

I said, "I found her at the bottom of the pool, probably just sitting there."

"Well, there's no place for her to sleep."

"What about in my brother's old room?"

"Your mother wants it as a storage room. Speaking of which, how will you explain her about her?"

I looked to Lily and said, "One step at a time?"

He walked out of the kitchen to the stair way, "Well, I'm gonna be upstairs on the computer trying to find a couple parts. Don't cause any trouble."

"Ok dad."

He went up as I said, "Well, at least he's not against having you here entirely."

Lily just smiled as she put her arm behind my back. I decided to have my new "wife" stay down for a bit as she could get used to the house down here. I showed her around the rest of the house, the basement, including my father's tool shop down there, and then I went to the TV. After the day passed on, well, my mother arrived. Now, how was she gonna react to Lily, I don't know.

Lily entered the living room as I heard the door open and my mother saying, "I'm home."

I told Lily, "Don't show yourself just yet."

My father came down the steps saying, "Hey dear, you better check what Fred got."

Thanks a lot dad. My mother asked, "What does Fred have?"

"You ask him."

My mother came into the living room, "Fred, what's your father talking about?"

I took in a deep breath, "Ok, don't freak out, but, Lily."

Lily came out as my mother's eyes shot up and yelled, "There's a giant frog in the house!"

Lily looked at me funny as I said, "What?"

My mother asked, "What is that doing here?"

"It's a she, and she's not technically a frog."

"What are you talking about, look at it."

"Yes, but it's not a frog. It's actually a Pokémon."

MY mother then laughed as she asked, "Pokémon? Fred, Pokémon are cartoons."

Lily looked at me funny as I said, "You don't believe me?"

"It's a frog Fred, now put it back in the pool or somewhere else."

Lily protested, "Greninja Greninja!"

That caught my mother's attention as I asked, "Now you believe me?"

Mom just went up and said, "Maybe I should get a reporter on this…"

"Mom, no."

"What?"

"Hold on, Lily is my friend here. I ain't going to let her become a Broadway show. Besides, you do realize they could claim her as dangerous?"

"Yes, but she can't stay here."

"Says who?"

My father said, "You need a place for her to stay in Fred, every room is taken."

"She can stay in my room."

Both parents looked at each other in suspicion as I held a straight face. I shrugged and then went into the kitchen to get dinner ready. There was leftovers from yesterday being chicken tenders, but what can I feed to Lily? I looked through the fridge and found thought that fruits and vegetables would probably be good enough to hold her off.

I tossed her the food as she caught them one by one. After I warmed up my food and ate it afterwards, it was only around 7:30 PM on the stove. We were both done with our food, but my parents usually ate later on so that could get us out of here for a bit. I asked Lily, "Since it's still daylight, wanna go out and do something?"

Lily gave me a certain smile and nodded as I whispered, "I don't want to risk it."

She crossed her arms giving me a "do I really care?" look. I sighed, "Ok, ok, but only if my parents say we can."

I called out, "Hey is it alright if I go out for a while?"

My father called back, "As long as you don't get into trouble."

"Ok!"

I looked back to Lily, "We can go."

She gave me a cheerful smile and we left out of the kitchen. We left out the house as I asked, "There is a peaceful area we could go if you want. Ain't no lake, but it has no other people."

Lily nodded, "Greninja!"

And we just took the long walk to an area in the forest. Alright, it's more of a forest/plain mix but I referred to it as a forest. It was a loosely packed forest and I knew there were very few, if not any, people that came here in general, but at night, or the evening, there was literally nobody here. As we walked on through, Lily asked, "Greninja ninja?"

I told her, "Don't worry, we're getting a bit deeper into the woods so nobody will hear us."

I wanted to take that precaution because the last thing I want to be seen with is having sex with a frog. I mean, that is already going to throw me into jail or have me get attacked by every kind of religion that exists, my family and everyone else. But, my thought trail ended as we got to the middle of the forest. We stopped under a tree as this looked a bit cliché. I asked, "Under a tree?"

Lily nodded as I shrugged seeing how could this go wrong. Then Lily pushed me as I crashed onto the leafy ground and she hopped on me. I told her, "Calm down, let me get undressed."

She laid there waiting for me to get all my clothes off, and I did. Then she hopped back on me and started to grind her crotch on mine. I could feel her vagina rub on my penis as she was already starting to get a bit wet. Once I became erect, she pushed down and let out a gasp of pleasure. I asked, "Feels better without the boundary?"

She nodded and began to bob. The pleasure I was getting wasn't too much, so I pulled a sneak move and flipped her over and began to speed up as she was definitely getting it better than where we were. After a bit of time, we were finally hitting our climaxes as she put her webbed hand to my mouth as she assumed I would've told her about what was about tooaahhhh!

Well, no point of telling her. We both had our orgasms as it seemed she got what wanted. And we just laid there for a bit, kissed a bit, and enjoyed the time we now have before having to go back to the house.

(Six years later)

Well, time passed on and so much has happened. I got into college and was currently finishing up my degree for the last year. Now, nobody cares for my degree except my parents and my future job, so I'll skip that and explain everything else. Lily and I are now parents. Yep, she had an egg. And to top it off, she had a second one. Now, the first one was an easy get away with my parents, but thankfully we had the second one in college. Yeah, sounds weird, but it's true. Now, we have a Frogaider and a Froakie as two kids, one boy, one girl, Calvin and Amy.

College made me and Lily celebrities as it wasn't every day that a guy walks on in with a two Pokémon, real Pokémon, and says, "Look what I found last year!"

Next problem was the fact that, which I knew would've appeared, girls tried to hit on me, but Lily pushed them off, or I pushed them off, or both of us did. It got annoying after a bit, but then everyone thinks I'm a loser because I don't got a girlfriend. Really? Well, not to be a snobby ass but, while I'm getting a good job, got a family, and you're stuck having to switch through girlfriends and wives like a stack of dollar bills, let's see who's the real loser.

But, honestly, nobody has discovered this little secret, and besides, I wouldn't give a damn. And before I go, one thing I'd like to say, college has proved a benefit to all four of us because Lily, Calvin, and Amy can actually talk like people. Yep, clear, fluent English, just like that Meowth from the cartoon. And that's me and family, saying goodbye.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	2. (M) Human X (F) Umbreon

**Hey everyone, so here's some things I need to say so it's at least out here:**

 **So, one thing about this lemon is that I had to base it like the last one, except for the place, characters, and time. This is because what the request was was very vague. This alone told me to tell anyone out there with a request, if any, to be specific.**

 **Now, I'll explain why. Default settings for this lemon fanfic, because everything these days go default settings, is the following:**

 **Will take place in the real world.**

 **Will be a pokphilia relationship.**

 **This means please specify, if possible, a setup, because this is what I'll write.**

 **This lemon was requested by Strawhat Quilava.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Oh what a day, what a day. I just got dumped by my girlfriend and now I look like a losa'. Oh, probably should introduce myself. I'm Corrin Jacks, I'm around 5' 8", I'm black, black hair, black eyes, black skin, but one thing I'm not black on is heart. Yeah, I got'a good heart, but nobody seems to care if I do or not. And yeah, as I already said, I got dumped. Wondering why of course, of all things. Well, what happens when you dating a white girl and then this white guy comes along and snatches her up with money? Now, money ain't my strong point, but I'm not poor either. I got a good sized house. Besides, I live alone at 25, and I kinda sucks if you think about it.

But, I'm not a ladies guy anyway. I suck at keeping a woman for at least a couple months, but then all hell blows up and wadda ya know, I get dumped. *sigh* well, I can now focus on my job now. Yes, I have a job, don't look at me as a fresh guy out of college. Anyways, I was in my house at the table thinking to myself of whether to just give up or start dating again. It sucks honestly, but I needed to focus on something else so it doesn't interfere with my current situation.

I got up and went over to the fridge, grabbed out last night's stored up pasta sauce. I learned how to cook some food and sauces, so I went and cooked a huge pot of meat n' tomato sauce yesterday because I thought I was going to make a nice romantic dinner for my girlfriend. But, I guess I'll be just be eating this for the next week or so. I took out a container and then went over to the cabinet and took out a pot. I put the pot under the sink faucet to fill in a third of the pot of water. After that, I went to the food cupboard and pulled out a box of spaghetti and poured it into the pot. Now, it wasn't the right way to do so, but in the end it's still edible and it is still al dente.

As the pasta cooked, I took out another pot and got that heated up and put in the container of sauce. I now just had to wait for everything to cook and I'll be eating the meal, of dead, empty love. As I waited, I heard rainfall outside as it must be raining already. It was supposed to, but I guess it just adds on up to the things that have happened. The rain got heavier and heavier and soon it was a heavy shower outside to the point where you could take one.

Time, being about seven minutes, the sauce was finally a sauce and the pasta was almost done. I turned off the burner for the sauce and checked the pasta, finally ready, and pulled out a colander. Just as I went to the cupboard, I heard a knock at the door. Who the hell could be out in the heavy rain this late at night? I put the colander on the counter and went over to the window next to the door to see, nobody. Probably some kid thinking he'd make a fool out of me. I ignored it and went back to the food. At the stove, the pasta was ready, if not overcooked. I turned off the burner for that pot, then placed the colander over the sink and poured the pot of pasta into the strainer. Afterwards, I took the colander and dumped the pasta into the sauce.

I looked over and I think I made too much, oh well. I put the colander into the sink, and went back to the pot and mixed it thoroughly. Once I was done, I pulled out a plate and tongs, and put the food onto the plate. As I did so, I heard that knock on the door. That kid is gonna get it. I put the food on the plate and it was ready to eat, well almost. I put the pot on the stove, then grabbed a fork out of the utensil drawer, and brought both the plate and fork to the table. To then compete the evening, I went over to grab a bottle of red wine, then a glass, opened the bottle of wine, and poured it in the glass. I went over to the table and said to myself, "Here's a dinner, to me."

I always think I have it in the bag and now I got a waste of food, well, I guess it ain't a waste when you think about it in the long run. But before I ate, that damned knocking came back. I had enough. I got up and told myself, "I'm not going to end my day with this. I just need to get my bat."

I went to my room, where I had a baseball bat in the closet. If that kid won't get off my front door, then I'll beat him off it. I opened the closet door and got out my metal baseball bat. A wood one would be better, but I wasn't going to settle for those cheap ones, so metal it was. I marched my way with my little "warning" and got to the front door. Another knock took place, only for me to hit the door hard with force twice, then yelled, "You better skit kid before I take this bat and whack off ya head!"

Apparently the kid didn't listen and knocked once more. I warned, "Alright, I'm coming out!"

I unlocked the door and opened the door finding… no one? I looked around as there wasn't anyone, then I heard an, "Umbre?"

What? I looked down… what the hell is that? There was a weird looking dog on my front doorstep. It was all black with these little yellow rings, red eyes, and looked wet, sad, and miserable. What kind of dog is that? I asked, "Where'd you come from?"

It shook its head, "Umbreon."

It answered back?! This ain't no ordinary dog, right? Ok, calm down, I asked "it", "Um, since you got no actual home, um, would you like to come in?"

It smiled and jumped up, "Umbreon!"

"Uh, ok."

It ran on in as I now had a dog in my house. I closed the door and went back to the kitchen, only to find the dog looking at my food. I told it, "Look, if you want somethin' to eat, I got extras in the pot."

It nodded, so I went and got a second plate and put the food on it. I put the plate on the floor and said, "Enjoy, not like anyone else will eat it."

The dog went into it and ate the thing quickly. I laughed seeing as it must be that good. I sat down and ate my food as well. The richness of it was just what you'd needed for a day like this. I leaned back asking the dog, "The food's good?"

It looked up to me, waggin' the tail, "Umbreon!"

I chuckled at the dog's little bark, but I wondered still what kind of dog it was. Couldn't be wild, maybe some science experiment? Well, I finished my food and now I was going to go hit the computer. I got off the chair and grabbed the tableware, putting it in the sink as well, I'll clean it tomorrow before I go to work. I made it to the computer room and had the computer on sleep mode. Yeah, stupid habit of mine is to have it run on sleep mode all day and turn it off at night.

I "woke" up the computer and went to the Bing search engine, and looked through the little squares. I saw a lot of the boxes as Trump this and Trump that, which I hated. I don't like the guy, but I don't hate him either. He's better than Obama, who made all us black people look like fools, well, at least part of us. Hopefully another black guy gets in and makes us look good, but anyway, as I looked through, I found a box reading "Pokémon discovered."

Pokémon? That stupid kid show and game? I never seen it or played it, I heard of it, but damn, did they actually find one? I clicked on it as it showed… oh my God. It read, " _Approximately a year ago, Fredrick Cortes, at only 17 years of age, discovered a Pokémon in his own pool. The man was found walking early this week with two Pokémon into Clemson University and many have wondered if there are possibly more of them walking around. Mr. Cortes as explained that it was during a pool cleaning last year that he found the Pokémon and soon found that it was a female after seeing that it laid an egg._

 _"It is not known whether they are hostile, or friendly, but caution is asked to everyone who finds one."_

HA, this is a joke, it has to be. Pokémon don't exist, haha, uh, do they? I looked over to the dog that came on in and laughed, "They said they found a Pokewhat'cha'ma'callit at a university, HAHA, oh, what a hoax it must've been."

The dog just titled its head as I looked and then said, "Say that word you say repetitively."

It asked, "Umbreon?"

I typed that into the browser and the results were… holy cow. If this was correct, there was a Poké-thing right here in my room. I looked down as it looked at me back. I asked, "You're… a Poke…mon?"

It nodded as now I was about to have a stroke. Since when the hell did kid games come to life? What's next Mario? Sonic? How about Kirby and Pacman? Ok, calm down, calm down, *breathing in and out* ok, it's ok. I looked down to the, um, 'mon and asked, "So you're this…"

It smiled, "Umbreon."

"Umbreon, ok, now, something I kinda forgot: what sex are you?"

It tilted its head as I tried again, "Are you a male or female?"

She went on her back as I saw that the 'mon had a vagina, so it's a girl. I told her, "Ok, so, do you have a name?"

She shook her head as I said, "Ok, um, how about… Beatrice?"

It stood there as I tried, "Rachel?"

Then it smiled and nodded. Rachel it is. So, I then told Rachel, "Ok, Rachel, I'm gonna probably have you sleep tonight on the couch, mainly because I need to find you a place to stay. Tomorrow when I come home from work I'll set you up, ok?"

She nodded, "Umbre!"

She ran out of the room as I now had a Pokémon in my house. Lord help me pleeeeease, I beg to you, because this isn't going to be good. I checked my emails, and then turned off the computer after the weird day that I just ended with. I got into my bed and fell asleep so I get to work the next day.

(Next Day)

My body was tired as all get out, and I felt as if I needed more sleep. I woke up, eyes barely opening, and I found myself looking at the clock being 6:30 AM. It's a bit early, but I always go in early anyway. I slowly got out of bed, sluggish with the current speed I was going, and once I did get out of bed, I stretched myself and yawned, "My back."

I got out my clothes, went across the hallway to the bathroom to take a shower. I'ma skip that because I don't want people to know I do. So after the shower, I came out and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. There, I found Rachel on the chair, paws on table, givin' me a big smile and wagging her tail. What the hell, I adopted this Pokémon and now it wants me to play with it? I told Rachel, "Sorry girl, I gotta have breakfast and go to work. Once I come home, we can do something, ok?"

She nodded, "Breon!"

I went to the fridge and pulled out a couple sausages, two eggs, and a piece of bacon. I pulled out a big fryin' pan and cracked the two eggs in it. Then I put down the sausages and the bacon. This would make breakfast for Rachel and me. I went back to the fridge and got a plastic box of strawberries, figuring I can give some to her while I eat my food. I fired up the eggs, sizzled the sausages, and crisped the bacon. I put the bacon and eggs onto one plate with a few berries, then I got a second plate with the sausages and a few berries for Rachel.

I said, "Here ya go Rachel."

I placed her plate on the table and she started eating it, as I grabbed a fork, sat down on the main chair, and ate my food as well. We ate there for a bit, until we were both done. I checked the stove time and it read 6:50 on it. I put the plate and fork in the sink, and quickly went to my room to get my uniform. I was an electrical technician, and they let me keep the uniform at home as long as I didn't ruin it or such. After getting ready, I walked out of the room and to the front door. Rachel came up asking, "Umbreon bre?"

I looked down and said, "Sorry girl, I gotta get to work."

She drooped her ears and made a sad face as I chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll be back today. Then we can hang out, and stuff."

That made her happier. I left out the door and "enjoyed" my Monday workday.

(After the work day)

Oh my God, what a day, it was horrible! You people complain about being too lazy to move your ass off that couch and get the remote while I had to rewire a whole pole line by myself. Then I had to reconnect a new power box to that line, and then that short circuited so I had to redo it all over again. Well, after that raging, I opened the door and walked inside, closed the door, and looked around to see if Rachel was around.

I called, "Rachel?"

Then I heard running and a cheer, "Umbreon!"

She jumped on up to me as I caught her saying, "Whoa, heh, ya missed me?"

Rachel nodded as I laughed, "Don't worry, just because I leave the house for a few hours doesn't mean I'm leaving you forever."

She just nuzzled me as she then jumped back down to the floor. Damn, I remembered that she needed to eat and drink during the day and I forgot. I asked, "Hey Rachel, did you eat and drink while I was gone?"

She nodded. "How'd you get the food?"

Rachel looked to the fridge as I was little bit impressed. "You went in the fridge and ate out the berries?"

She titled her head which meant something else. I asked her, "You went for the bacon strips?"

Rachel nodded ashamed as I just said, "Well, no harm done, besides, to feed you is a lot less than feeding one of my ex's."

And that subject was about to be explained because Rachel asked, "Breon?"

"You wanna know what I mean by ex's?"

She nodded her head of course. I walked to the couch as I had to tell her what was going on. I went over to the living room and sat down on the two person couch, where I sat on one side and Rachel was one the other. I asked, "So, you see, you're not the first girl in my house."

Rachel's ears perked up as I laughed, "Well, technically the first non-human girl in my house. The girlfriends I had, well, they dumped me, broke up, things like that. I had like, four, five girlfriends so far, I don't know. I lost count because they'd come quickly and leave quickly. It sucks."

Rachel whined a bit and went on my lap as I rubbed her head, "Don't worry, I won't be getting any more of those damn cheaters. I'll just do that thing men are doing today, that Men Go Their Own Way thing. Oh well, I guess I have someone to keep me company, unless you disappear."

Rachel shook her head, "Umbreon Umbre."

I chuckled, "Then I guess I do got someone."

Well, I went back to the kitchen and went to go cook up dinner. I cooked up the same meal as before like yesterday, but this time I made it for both of us. Rachel enjoyed the food as much as I did, but I felt the need to ask where she came… why bother, I couldn't understand her anyway. Once we were done with our food, I put away the dishes, cleaned them, and then went off to my bedroom. The next thing I knew Rachel was following me as well. I asked her, "Somethin' wrong?"

She smiled as I asked, "You want to go with me into the bedroom?"

Rachel nodded. I sighed, "Well, sure why not."

She yipped in joy as we continued our way. In the bedroom, I was just going straight to sleep. But this time, Rachel jumped on the bed and curled up beside me. Come on girl, I can't go around work covered in whatever fur ya got. Well, I just let it slide and had her sleep next to me for tonight, hoping it won't be a big problem.

(The Next Day)

*Yawn*, I woke up in the morning, feeling Rachel sleeping on my lap. She must've been tired from yesterday doing who knows what. I carefully put her aside, moved off the sheets, and sat at the edge of the bed. I grabbed my pants on the floor and put them on, stood up, and finished putting them on, and then walked out of the room to get breakfast ready. I'm gonna skip pulling all the food out and getting everything ready for breakfast since I'm sure you're gonna get bored of that quickly.

So, after I made breakfast for me and Rachel, the Pokémon walks on into the kitchen as she greets, "Umbreon!"

I assume she said good morning as I said back, "Morning Rachel, good sleep?"

She nodded as I put two plates on the table. Mine had three eggs, two bacon strips and a side of berries with a cup of black coffee. Rachel had a strip of bacon, berries, and a sausage. Honestly, I don't eat sausage that much because the bacon alone should be killing me. Oh well, what can ya expect? So we ate our food, quiet talking as she licked up and chewed the meat and berries, while I finished quick and left the table to go get my uniform on.

In my bedroom, I got the uniform, but after getting dressed, I walked out and found Rachel in front of me with a heartwarming smile on her face. I kneeled down and told her, "Sorry girl, I gotta go to work."

She asked, in a sad tune, "Umbre?"

"Don't worry, once I come one, we can do something you want."

Her ears perked up, "Umbreon?!"

"Anything."

"UMBRE!"

Damn she was cheerful. Don't know why, but I don't care as long as she doesn't feel alone at home thinking I'm gonna ditch her by tomorrow. Well, after that, I walked on out the door and, before I closed it, I looked back to Rachel and waved, "See'ya when I get back.'

She cheered, "Umbre breon!"

And I walked on out the door, and closed it.

(In the afternoon)

Well, today was better. I got off early because I got good with the manager after fixing his car battery for free. Of course it's a one-time sucka so I'm taking that as luck and won't do things to get good. Anyway, I opened the door and already at the front of it was Rachel. I laughed, "Damn, you already know I'm at the door without me having to open it."

She just smiled and wagged her tail as I laughed, passing her. I told her, "Now, we can do something right after a take a shower, do a few chores, and then whatever you want. I gotta do things first."

Rachel nodded as I guess she can be patient. So, the first thing I did was go and take a shower. I went into the bathroom and locked the door because I don't if she can turn the knob. If she can get food from the fridge, I'm sure she could turn a simple door knob. Anyway, I stripped down and put my uniform on the counter while my underwear and socks were thrown into the waste bin. The uniform, damn, unless it got stained or extremely smelly, you wore it without washing it because this stuff takes a lot to stink up. After that, I turned on the shower, set it to moderately hot water, and waited a few minutes, and then stepped on in. Now, I like my privacy so I'm skipping me showering. After the shower, I wrapped a towel around my privates so Rachel don't need to see them. I use to just walk back to my room naked without anything, but with her here, I'd like to keep some decency.

I unlocked the door and went out, only for Rachel to come down the hallway and see me. I said, "Hey Rachel, don't mind me."

Then I saw a slight blush appear as I let a smile crack through. I went into my room, locked that door, and got myself some regular clothes. Once I did that, I unlocked the door, went out, grabbed the waste basket, and went over to the wash room. There, I did the process of putting in the clothes, the baking soda, the detergent, and turning the washing machine on. Next, I went back to the bathroom, grabbed my uniform, and put that away for tomorrow.

Afterwards, the next thing was to go and make dinner. Sure, it was the same sauce and pasta like the last two days, but hey, that stuff has to get eaten. So I went over, got the pots, the water, sauce, pasta, and in about 15-20 minutes, I got food ready. Yeah, I'm speeding through everything because nobody wants to read the same stuff, over and over again, right?

So once food was ready, Rachel came up and was eager to eat. She must've really enjoyed the food since I did put all my effort into making it. After we finished the food, I got up and went back to the laundry and swapped it out into the washer. You might be asking how I got all this stuff. Well, I got very lucky on the house since it included all this furniture.

After the laundry swap, I went out and asked Rachel, "Well Rachel, I got the basics done, so watch'ya wanna do?"

I didn't get a response from her. I asked, "Rachel?"

Then I heard footsteps running my way as Rachel came out of my room. I asked, "What are ya doing there girl?"

She titled her head, "Umbre?"

"Well, I got everything done so, what do you wanna do?"

She smiled, "Breon!"

And ran back into my room. I followed on in and saw she was sitting on my bed. I asked, "Go to sleep early?"

She nodded. I guess she just wants to be with me, that's all. I took off my pants and went into bed as Rachel watched me go in. It was a bit weird, but then again what could be the worst that could happen? She's friendly, she won't bite me, hopefully, and she's not dangerous. I slid under the bedsheets as she cuddled up to me. I said, "Night Rachel."

She also said, "Umbreon."

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Corrin."

She whispered, "Umbre."

Ok, that sounded a little too weird for me. I went to sleep, and fell into it. But as I slept, I felt something weird touch me. I felt something rubbing me, something… furry!? I woke myself up seeing… what the hell?! Either I was still dreaming, or Rachel was rubbing her paws on my penis. I asked, "Rachel?"

She looked back spooked as I asked, "What the hell are ya doing?"

Rachel just curled up on the far side of the bed as my dick was hard and there. I asked her, "H-hold on, what the hell did I miss here? I know I had troubles trying to get a girl, and I gave a couple times the thought of asking for one, sort of, but the girl I expected wasn't going to a… Poke-whatever."

She snapped, "Umbreon!"

"Alright, Umbreon. Still… wait… are you saying you…"

She nodded as I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This dog like thing was trying to give me a, what I guess it would be called, paw job and told me that she loves me. People get killed for things like this. I calmed myself down and asked, "Um, ok, so, let me get this straight, you love me… and you want… you want…"

She finally uncurled and came closer with a bedroom smile as she nodded, "Umbreon."

I was very skeptical and said, "I don't think it will work. I'm a human, you're not."

If this was Star Trek, sure, whatever, but this… this was way out of my boundaries. She went up to me and stared at me with her red, ruby like eyes. She got a bit closer as I was feeling a bit worried. Then the worry disappeared when she did something I'd never expect from her… a kiss. It was… unusual, but it wasn't bad, I'll say that. We made out for a bit as Rachel broke it and asked, "Umbre?"

I titled my head thinking, "Well, it wasn't that bad."

She smiled and back up, rubbing now her under section on my… whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I told her, "Rachel, hold on, I'm still, well, a virgin so…"

She didn't listen and planted herself on… oh my God. This was the first vagina I penetrated and I felt now what it was like, but Rachel got a different feeling as I think I busted something. She let a tear out as I asked, "You ok?"

She nodded as she started the bobbing slowly on it as I felt the pleasure vibrate in me. Rachel moaned out loud as I felt every little movement she made. I never thought that something non-human could be this good, despite it being bestiality, or whatever the term is. She kept on bouncing on it as her tongue flung out, drooling a bit.

I felt everything and her inner walls begin to squeeze a bit as she just had a climax. I laughed, "Already… well… I… didn't…"

And as soon as I said it, I felt the surge and just unloaded into Rachel. She cried out in the pleasure of ecstasy, then fell onto my chest, flat on it. We looked at each other as I smiled, then chuckled, "You know, you're way better than any of my ex's. And at least I know you'll stay by me."

Rachel nodded, "Umbreon."

After that, we just fell asleep, under the surprise of the night and amazement of the day.

(2 years later)

Well, hello there, haven't seen you in a while. It's been a couple years and damn has it been awesome. Well, somewhat. Now, after Rachel and I went and did "that", about a month afterwards I decided to have her brought to work. Everyone was amazed, especially the kids we pass. Now, the best part about Rachel was that one time I was passing my ex, the last one I had, and she apparently broke up with that douche she "loved" more than me. She wanted to get back together, but oh-no, you ain't going at me bitch, and Rachel here won't either. She growled at that bitch and sent her the opposite way.

Now, this was the most outstanding thing I've ever seen. She's not human, or even humanoid, yet she had an Eevee. I was shocked like hell to see a little brown fur ball as my kid. Ok, granted, it looked frickin' weird, but I'm a father now. Now, this might sound as weird as all get out, but when I got my butt on the news, I was called up by that teenage kid in that college. We had a talk and I was surprised how he and his "wife" Lily met and how we both have our own little families, only he's got a bigger one by one kid than me.

But after that, everything here has been going way better than I expected. My job is doing great, my "wife" is doing fine as well, my kid's great, and everything is going fantastic. Alright, despite the slight spoiling, by nature, of Charles, my Eevee kid, everything else was great. So, this Corrin, saying goodbye, and have a great life.

* * *

 **Rate and review.**


	3. (F) human X (M) Serperior

6/27/2018

Alright, let's get this mess cleaned up. Oh, sorry, didn't know someone was here. I'm Natalie Hennas, I'm a 5' 3" woman, got black/brown hair, my dad's side, and, I guess white skin, since nowadays everyone is so damn cautious of skin color. But why should I bore you to death with all that? Right now, I exited my house and had to go clean up the backyard. Normally I'd do it in the afternoon, but since I got a whole week off work, after saving up days, I decided to spend my time now cleaning up the backyard since the bushes were out of whack, the leaves were piling by themselves, and there was enough branches, leaves and bushes in general for pests to hide in.

Of course not all of them were pests, there were raccoons, birds, lizards, and, my most favorite, snakes. I love snakes, literally. Ok, not literally. They are so amazing in many ways, but as weird as this may sound, I don't have one as a pet yet. Of course I thought, why not, but then again if it needs to be fed, and cared for, and basically just about every other pet, then I have a problem. But, maybe I'll get lucky one day and clean up the yard and find myself a big ol'… garden snake, I don't really know honestly what I want.

I went into the backyard and had to deal with the mess of cleaning everything here up. I went back around the house to the garage and got some supplies to do the cleaning. I grabbed several black garbage bags, a rake, a shovel, and a pair of gloves. I moved everything out and into the back where the mess was ready to get cleaned up. I put everything leaning against the house wall and began my plan. First off was the leaves as I needed them gone. So, I pulled out the rake and began to rake the leaves into a pile. The muscle and tedious nature to do this was beyond straining. You had to get under the bushes, on the ground, past the branches, some of the branches, and then pull off any leaves that get stuck in the rake's prongs.

Once I got this huge pile, the "fun" part I hate: bagging it in. I grabbed a bunch of leaves and stuffed them into the empty bag. I continued stuffing it until it was full and stick points were stretching the black plastic. I moved that bag aside and stuff the next one, and then the next one, and the next one. On the fifth one I got the pile cleaned up, the next issues was to go trim the branches, oh God this will be fun. I went back to the garage and got the cutters, hoping that they'd cut the branches, then went back to the backyard. I went for the… what the hell? The branches… they were cut. Huh, oh well. I don't know, probably a couple of kids around the neighborhood must've came over and played this to make it seem "haunted". Oh well, I decided it's a little speed up as I took the branches and put them in the bags.

After bagging the branches, I decided to take a break and head on in for lunch. I laid the tools against the house and went inside, and headed for the fridge. I took out some cheese, lettuce, deli meat, and bread, put them together, and ate away as I needed to figure out how to get all that stuff cleaned up. Besides, that's not the entire back, but the noticeable one. I went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle juice, then went to the cupboard and grabbed some rum. I made a light drink of pineapple/lemon juice with some rum and it made one hell of a drink. Course, I did turn 21 last year so I was fine. I finished up my lunch and went back out to… huh?

Ok, this was weird. Somehow, I don't know how, a whole section of leaves were cleaned up while I was eating. Um, I'm deciding to call the police or let this go since it made it easier for me. But, I just grabbed the shovel and kept it to me since I'm worried it's a stalker. You never know, but I could be just a bit over exaggerating… maybe. Anyway, I hauled the bags over to the curb where the garbage should come by in a few days on Friday. After that, I went back and trimmed up the bushes. After making a new mess of trimmings, I cleaned that up, bagged it, and now went to pick up the branches. They were small ones, you know, like what you'd expect to fall off. Another fun part was now to mow the lawn. I told myself, "Mow lawn, probably trim the grass and weeds on the sides the mower can't get, and… remove the poison ivy."

Oh God, if it was one thing I hated worse than cleaning, it was poison ivy. Well, I hate it over a lot of things, except dogs, *shivers* after what happened when I was a kid, never want to meet or see a dog again.

I went to the garage and pulled out the little push mower, seeing that it was good enough to get the job done. I got to the back, with the mower and pulled the cord, starting up, and I pushed the piece of metal across the lawn. First I did the back, making sure to NOT run over any sticks, twigs, or anything like that.

After a few minute, I got the back nicely cut, and now the front. The front took a couple minutes longer, but I got that down as well. Afterwards, I put it into the garage and now went to go clean up the ivy. When I got to the back… Ok, this day was weird. Not only is the ivy gone, but all the tools and stuff has been lined up against the wall in a better position than what I did. You know what, whatever, if this creepy guy wants to help, let him, I don't care, I need the place cleaned up. I said, "Ok, well, I guess the weeds are next."

I said that a little louder on purpose so whoever's there can hear it. I left to the garage and got the weed whacker, only to see that the weeds this time weren't cut. Ok, so… did whoever actually know I said that on purpose? Oh whatever, I pressed on the buttons and whacked the weeds, making it nice and cut to the wood.

Next, I cut the grass and weeds that were next to the stone, leveling it as well. The area looked nice, but now I just wanted to relax. I brought all the gear, bags, and crap into the garage and went inside the house, but I locked all the doors. If the creep wants to remake my entire garden, do it, I just don't want a bunch of naked women or penises on house or bushes.

So, I just took it easy, watched a movie, played some Fortnite, a little of Team Fort, and soon I found the time was already 7:00 at night. I got up and went over to see if the mystery guy decided to come along and change up the place. I went to the window and saw it wasn't touched. Ok, either this guy was a total psychic, or… ok, you know what, forget it. I don't literally care, let it happen, maybe the wind will pick up and blow the insanity over to the neighbors.

I just went to bed, sleeping in early and ready to go do some errands tomorrow.

(Tomorrow)

Ooooh God, my back. I might be in my early 20s, but I feel like I'm fifty something. I woke up in bed with a backache and got out slowly, stretching… HELL! My back cracked in three places, oh the pain. Ok, pretending that didn't happen, which is very hard to ignore, and got into the kitchen. I went over to the cabinet, pulled out some canned ground coffee, turned on the coffee machine, and then put in the coffee, the mug under it, and the coffee came out. I usually drank it straight since I got used to the taste of it, and once I was done swallowing it in two gulps, I put the mug in the sink, cleaned out the sink, did a few basic chores, laundry, crap like that, and then went to get dressed.

After getting dressed in my Sunday clothes, not like from that movie just a usual bra, shirt, jeans, typical getup for days when I feel like needing to let a little bit loose. I grabbed my keys, my purse, wallet, basically everything I need, and got the hell out of the house to the car, after locking and double checking the doors, got into the car, and left the house. And finally, I closed the garage. I drove out into the street and went on my way to town.

(In the Afternoon)

Ok, I'm back, and this time I got an old friend with me. Ok, I haven't seen him in a week, but at least he didn't mind walking back to his house. I'm still amazed of how he stands the trip, being a couple hours of a walk. But, he was sitting right now in the passenger seat as we drove back to my house. I invited him there, just for a while until it became night. Now, I did go and buy a few things off the store such as gasoline for the mower, and then I plan to the house cleaned up since I haven't cleaned it, as in major cleaned it, for a couple months. Ok, I vacuumed and kept the carpets clean, but in terms of majorly cleaning the house, um; let's say close by friends and family wouldn't care.

So, me and my friend, whose name is Markus by the way, got into the driveway and got out of the car. And one thing I need to say because sooooo many people always think when we're together, they go *in a squeaky voice to make it sound cute*, "OMG, they're in love!", while I look back and tell them, "Piss off divorcees."

Ok, I didn't mean to sound offensive, but that's where it's going. We're literally just friends. He's not interested in me, and that is the same with me. We walked into the house as we were finishing up on my little lame "spooky" story of the weird things happening. Markus just laughed, "Maybe it's a dead relative trying to be nice."

I laughed out loud, then sarcastically said, "Yeah right. What dead relative do I got who's friendly?"

"I don't know, maybe a famous guy?"

"HA, you wish."

"Well, maybe someone's playing tricks on you."

"oh well, also, if you want you can go grab something to eat."

Markus patted ym back, "Thanks Natalie."

I put away my stuff as Markus from the kitchen asked, "Um, I thought we weren't in that kind of relationship."

That was stupid ass question comment. I smirked, "Course we aren't."

"Then why did you make a dinner that looks like it was from a romantic restaurant?"

What? I went into the kitchen… what… the absolute hell? It was a literal dinner that looks like a gourmet chef prepared, ok it wasn't but you get the idea, and Markus asked in confusion, "Why did you make this?"

I said, still flabbergasted, "I… I didn't."

"What do you mean, nobody else lives here… right?"

"N-no."

Don't tell me… oh God. Markus sat down and took a bite out of what looked to be fish and praised, "Damn this is good."

The fish, good?! I always screw up the whole recipe that has anything with fish in it. I asked, "It's good?"

"Definitely. Whoever did it must be a chef."

I ran to the fridge and looked to find all my lettuce and spinach gone as well. Whoever the hell it was must've liked leafy foods. So, I guess, we sat down and ate whoever's food it was, and once we were done, Markus went outside, only to call, "Natalie!"

Don't tell me there's a body outsiiii… holy shit! And this is the good kind. My bushes… they look… like a… Serperior? Ok, back when I was a kid, err preteen, I watched the black and white Pokémon series, but never watched anything else since it sucked towards the end. The only thing I loved of that was the Serperior Pokémon. It fitted into my love for snakes. And honestly, this was a pretty good. It was literally at the right length, the head was made in depth to where it had a smile, and the eyes looking at you. I mean, this looked great. The only question is, who on earth made it.

Markus said, "Must be a Pokémon nerd."

I shrugged "Maybe."

Pokémon nerd? I don't know. Most of them couldn't do any of this, let alone make a full dinner meal and carve this out of my bush. So, we kinda went back in and stayed inside until it was 6:37 PM. He left after we watched a movie and tried to solve the weird mystery. Ok, well, instead of waiting about, I went I went to my room and tried to think this through. I got in there, sat on my bed and thought of who it was.

Should I go and get the police? Probably. Oh well, I got off my bed and… huh? I stepped on something that felt like a leaf, only to get off and look down seeing a green something going under my bed. Ok, ok, calm down… *deep breaths* calm down. I locked the windows and the door, went to the kitchen, and back to the bedroom and then went to grab a flashlight out of the closet. I did so, and closed the bedroom door, so that it doesn't escape, and then I bent down.

It felt like a damn scene from The Thing as I was about to find A thing. I turned on the flash light to find the end of what looked like a tail. Tail? What? I asked, "Hello?"

No answer, but the tail moved. It disappeared as I now didn't know where it went. I asked, "Hello, is something there?"

It was a bit unnerving, but there must be a snake under my bed. Ok, I don't recognize the tail so either I have a new species of snake under my bed or that creep dropped by. I stood up and…

"HOLY SHIT!"

I screamed as I backed up against the wall. There was a big ass snake on my bed, and I didn't know what to do. It was green and yellow, possible Python? Cobra? Mamba? Something deadly? Then it turned it's head aro… oh my God. My fright become cheerfulness as I saw that the snake was a Serperior. I walked up slowly as it just tilted its head. I semi-greeted, "Um, hello?"

It just hissed, "Ser?"

I don't believe it, it's an actual Serperior in my bedroom, holy crap, I don't believe it! And judging by the voice, it was a male. Ok, well, I don't think letting him loose outside… wait… hold on. I asked, "Um, question, did some werido or creepy stalker drop you off by any chance?"

He looked at me confusing, then shook his head as I asked, "Ok, did you see who did all that stuff?"

He still was confused as I further explained, "The guy who made the bush over there, made me this dinner, and possibly broke into my house?"

He made a nervous grin as he said, "Serperior."

Wait… h-h-hold on. Are you telling me? That… he's… the… wha? I questioned, still baffled as all hell, "You're… the guy… who's been doing all that… stuff?"

He nodded as I wondered how the hell he could even make a dinner like that. I just calmed down and said, "Um, well, uh, I guess you're welcome to stay in my home?"

He smiled as his forked tongue brushed on my face. Great, who needs a pet when you got a Pokémon? Then I asked, "Hold on, did you eat out all the spinach and lettuce?"

And I saw that anime style sweatdrop as I laughed, "Calm down, I guess you can have that as a paycheck."

Ok, so I now got myself a friend of the house since I can't really call him a pet. Ok, he is in a way, but then again I've seen how they act, if that's how they act. Well, I guess I'm going to go to bed. I better get Markus on this by tomorrow. But before I did so, I asked, "Do you have name?"

He nodded, which means less trouble in that department. I asked, "Could you… write it?'

He nodded again and used a vine to grab a pen and paper, then wrote down his name. I was surprised of it, but if he could carve out a bush and cook a dinner I couldn't cook in decades, I wouldn't be surprised if he could also play Call of duty, Team Fort, and do the dishes. He wrote his name as Yilan. I said, "Ok, Yilan, I'm Natalie."

I reached my hand as he used a couple vines to make one. We shook "hands" and then I said, "Well, you can go sleep on the couch, I'm going to go sleep…"

But instead, he went into bed as I just put my leg in. Oh well, I got into bed and laid down, only for Yilan to wrap himself around me. I annoyingly said, "Um, you do realize you're constricting my body?"

But that didn't get through as he was out cold. Great, I got a snake around my body like a star actress's really bad dress. Well, I went to sleep and tried to deal with the new "body".

(Next day)

Ok, now my back was not in pain one bit. Don't know how, but it doesn't hurt like yesterday. I woke up and found that I was still wrapped up in a snaky present. Yilan was sleeping away with no problem as I was constricted and deeded to get the hell out of bed.

I slowly tried to squirm out of the wrapping and I did, but almost went head first onto the floor. This was going to be a new setup, but once my vacation is nearly up, off to work and I'll have to explain a new schedule with him.

But right now, I was out and walking to the kitchen. I was in a mess, perfectly fine, I got my clothes on, had breakfast, fished out some fruits and vegetables for Yilan, and now, I was going to get Markus and show him this. After getting my clothes on, Yilan came slithering into the kitchen with a morning grin on as I asked, "Morning, good sleep I suppose?"

He nodded, which means I'll have to get used to him doing that to me. I said, "Well, once I start to go back to work, you'll have to either wake up earlier or get used to an alarm clock because next week, vacation ends."

He didn't seem too happy as I said, "Look, I'm just saying try to rework your sleep time, that's all. Right now, I'm gonna go get a friend of mine. I'll be right back in half hour."

I left the kitchen to the front door, "Oh, try to not make too much noticeable noise because I don't want the neighbors to think I got some kind African or Asian snake in here, assuming it's killer. I know you're not venomous."

Yilan nodded as that at least solved that. I opened the door, walked out, closed it, and went to the car, and got inside it, put the key in, started up, and drove out to get Markus.

(An hour later)

Ok, so quick summary, I got Markus, fine it took a bit of explaining but I got him here, and now we're back at my house, entering the driveway. As I parked, Markus asked, "So, what's going on again?"

Um, I didn't tell him yet since I was going to make it a surprise, but I'm sure he'll be a bit too surprised. We got out as I went up to the door, and opened it with no issue, meaning that either Yilan forgot to lock it or he's outside. I went on in and called, "Hello?"

Then I heard something as Markus asked, "What's that?"

Then Yilan appeared as he looked at Markus, only Markus to have that surprised look, "Shit, it's an actual…"

I nodded, "Yeah, he's the one who's been doing all the mysterious things around my house."

Yilan looked warily at Markus as I calmed him, "Calm down Yilan, he's just a friend."

He asked, "Serperior?"

"Yes, a friend. He's not going to do any harm."

Markus then asked, "Um, Natalie, could I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, how exactly do you plan to keep him here without anyone noticing?"

"Well, I figured once I get comfortable with him here and him being able to act nice to people, without giving his first impression like what he just did, then he can come out."

Markus seemed just about as unsure as Yilan was curious. Markus further asked, "Alright and… let's say someone immediately thinks he's a threat, even though I know he's not, what then?"

"Well, I'm sure I can explain everything, hopefully to court, cops, control, whoever the hell. All I know, right now, is that he's still new, I just got him last night, well, he was under my bed last night and we kinda met after that, but anyway… basically he's new so I'm not all that secure in letting him run loose around the neighborhood, or introduce to anyone without them asking constantly if he's venomous or not."

Markus looked at Yilan, "Does he eat like a snake?"

"Um, no, he's a grass type, if I remember right, so he don't eat meat, um right?"

Yilan nodded as I nodded in confirmation, "Ok, so he don't eat meat and I'm sure kids who've seen Serperior on that show would love to see a real one anyway."

"And do you think the parents would allow this?"

"I don't know, look, this is still new so… we'll just have to wait and see."

Well, this morning was a crappy start. Markus gave some reasonable points at least so I can't tell him to screw off, but I also didn't want to have it where I keep Yilan in the house forever. So, I made me and Markus breakfast, being the "host", and I asked Yilan to possibly clean a few areas, which he amazingly already done behind my back.

So after that, we finished breakfast, I drove Markus back afterwards, and once I got home, I got a phone call. Phone call? Ok, Yilan wrote down on a piece of paper, surprised how he knows how to write, about a phone call about two minutes ago. What the hell? Thankfully he put down the number, so I rang up the number and tried to find out who the hell it was.

The phone rang, and rang, and…

" _Hello_?"

Yes! I answered, "Um, hello, I missed your call."

" _Ah yeah, um, you're that woman a guy named Markus was talking 'bout?_ "

Ok, I kinda live in the South so this talk is pretty normal, but I'm more from the north. I nodded, "Yeah, you know who Markus is?"

" _Well, not as like a friend, but um, you see he mentioned 'bout you havin' a Serperior_?"

Shit, I thought this was supposed to be secret? I agreed, "Yes."

He laughed over the phone, " _Damn, I'm surprised, well, not entirely. How 'bout this: Meet me at the woods, entrance of, in, oh, an hour or so_."

I asked, "Um, why?"

" _Well, let's just say you're not the only with a Pokémon_."

Huh? He hung up as I asked, "What the hell was that about?"

Yilan looked as unsure as I was, but then again he can at least protect if necessary. I shrugged, "Well, might as well not leave a guy hanging, let's go Yilan."

The both of us, after locking up, went to the car; he got in and took up the whole backseat. I said, "Might want to buckle every one of them up."

He did so and his head was in the middle while the rest of his body took up the three seats. I knew where this wood was since it wasn't big, but had a nice walk around. WE got there, and the first thing I saw was nobody. Ok, we were five minutes early. We got out of the car, waited by the forest, and then put of the forest walkway came a guy, looking like early adult, probably some college kid, and then… what the hell was that?

I need to hit my head against the wall because today has been crazy, but this now, it's beyond crazy. And to top it off, a little frog like, I assume, Pokémon jumped on the larger one's shoulder. The guy walked up, "Ah, so you're…"

I said, "Natalie."

He smiled, "Fred. And this is…"

He looked to Yilan as I said, "This is Yilan. And… who's that?"

"Oh, this is my friend Lily and her son Calvin."

"What are they?"

"Lily's a Greninja and Calvin is a Froakie. You never seen…"

"I only seen the black and white one, never anything else."

"You're kidding? Not even the first?"

"Nope."

"Not a fan?"

"Not really. The only thing from that show I liked was literally the Serperior, just because I love snakes."

He chuckled, "Can't go wrong there."

I asked him, "So, um, which one are they from?"

He answered, "They're from the next region after Unvoa, XY, XYZ?"

"Oh, I heard something about that, but still never cared much."

"Ah, everyone has their own preferences."

"True."

Yilan went up to Lily and asked her some questions as I wanted to ask this guy a bit more. I said, "So, when did you find them?"

Fred answered, "Well, Lily I found in the pool. Don't know how, but that's where I found her. As for Calvin, well, he was born in my family's house. Right now, we're in college and already shit hit the fan in a few areas."

"Like what?"

"Oh, a couple smartasses thought they could turn Calvin into a frog dissection kit, but Lily came and more hell broke loose. Ok, it sucks because you have these damn liberal social, um, warriors?"

I corrected, "Just use SJW, but I'd expect them to probably say that you having her with you is like…"

"No, they help her out if she needs it and when she asks them to help me, they walk away. So, they aren't too happy with us."

"Figures. So, how does your family react to…"

"Oh, my father finds it weird for Lily sleepin' with me in bed, kinda because she's humanoid."

"I believe it. But, um, here's one thing I don't get, and I can be wrong of course but… are you two…"

I might have asked a sensitive question as he got it and nervously said, "No, no, we're not, um, that, no, no. Heh, dad would be givin' me one hell of a lecture, no, but in a way she kinda acts like it, since I'm a guy and she's gotta kid."

"True, but how did Markus know you?"

"Well, I met the guy about a week ago and when he saw Lily he was like 'shit, I never thought they'd be real' and then he called up saying you had a Serperior and I asked myself, 'Really? How many more can there be?' Of course, I asked to see you since Markus said the area was pretty close to where I'm staying for a bit."

"Where's that?"

"At home."

"And they gave you off like *snaps fingers* like?"

"No, I got a week off due to some issues at the college that sent a lot of students for like 2 day, three day, one guy got a six, but it's a rumor. Anyway, I took that opportunity to stay at home for a bit and looks like I made a right choice since I now have seen someone other than me with a Pokémon."

Well, this talk kinda stretched out for an hour or so. Afterwards, they said goodbye, and left. I was kind of amazed to see that another Pokémon, other than that annoying talking cat, could actually talk, or at least in broken English.

So, after that, we got back to the car, drove home, and now I needed to get lunch. Ok, one moment.

(Three hours later)

Ok, I skipped over the driving to the store, making the lunch and such since I figured nobody wants to hear about a road raging over a woman who almost cheated me out of five dollars, then me driving here, and then cooking lunch, only to burn my finger. Fine, Yilan was around and helped it heal faster, love that move, so the burn is much better.

Now, nothing much happened afterwards except cleaning house. Honestly, the next few days can be spent relaxing instead of cleaning because the house is like brand new. So, I just went to go play Fortnite for a good hour and a half, only to confuse Yilan on why it's entertaining, and then it was 7:40 before we knew it.

I turned off the computer, went into the bathroom, and changed enough to where I can go to bed. I exited the bathroom as Yilan was already on the bed looking kind of impatient. I laughed, "Calm down, I'm going to bed."

I got into bed and laid down on the mattress, only for Yilan to constrict me again, only tighter this time. I said, "Hey, I'd like to breathe while I sleep."

He didn't listen and still held me tight as if I was an enemy. Well, I guess it'll wear off by morning. But as soon as I closed my eyes… wait… what the… SHIT! I opened my eyes seeing Yilan taking off my clothes! I exclaimed in confusion, "Yilan, what the hell are you doing?!"

He looked up as his face crashed into mind. I'm kissing a snake! I know I said I loved snakes, but this is ultimately too fucking literal! He pulled off as I yelled, "What the hell!?"

He snapped out of whatever daze he was in and saw what he was doing. He backed up and slithered of the bed as I saw that I was still wearing a shirt, while everything else was pulled off. I looked over to Yilan as he was kinda losing it. Ok, now, I'm kind of suspicious on that guy earlier today as what he was saying sounded like a cover up because I think he went and had sex with that frog Pokémon of his. Well, if he can do that, I can technically do it with… but, do I really? I looked on the other side of the bed as I said, "Was a reason why you did all that nice stuff so you can… um… have…"

I didn't need to finish and he already nodded. Oh well, I guess it can't be all too bad. I asked, "Ok, you're going to stay here, as in for life, right?"

He nodded as he probably liked the idea of it. "Well… *sigh* I guess it couldn't hurt… too much. Ok, I did have sex with someone back in college but that was when I got drunk. But, that's beside the point. You want to have sex?"

He slithered forward, still nodding, "Serperior."

I gave a half grin, "I'll allow it, but since you can't get the job, you'll kinda get stuck working at home."

He smiled as he slithered on up and… FUCK! Something just went right into me! I asked, "A warning next time?!"

He chuckled, "Serper."

Then I felt thrusting as it was way too big to be just… oh hell, he got two? Great, he got two penises inside of me and I'm getting the tugging of a pipe with the pleasure of… I can't really relate actually. He kept thrusting into me as I felt every move he made. Honestly, I never had something this big go into me and, like I've said, I have had sex, but this tops everything of that.

In minutes, I felt the climaxes beginning to increase as he thrusting faster, deeper, harder. I moaned out, "Come on you giant snake, fuck me!"

If the neighbor's heard that, I'm like right now, fucked. Yeah, my mind isn't watching the words so the F is coming out more so. But, who cares, I'm getting the best ride… AAHH!

I orgasmed and felt it go out, only for Yilan to moan out, "Serpeeeeeer!"

And then felt a rush of liquid into me. He collapsed as a second load was fired into me. Four times, two dicks, one weird relationship; what a trip for me. I just smiled and said, "Maybe, just maybe… we might have a Snivy."

I remembered the little snake, don't worry. But after that, we just went to sleep as I held Yilan close.

(3 years later)

Hey there! Well, things kinda changed. Fine, work is death in the living world, but I got more money from it at least. But who the hell cares for the job? My family is a little more interesting. So far, we got three Snivys running around the damn place and I love it. Yilan doesn't mind staying at home watching them over, and to double up on that, he's finally taking up English and is currently halfway broken English, meaning he's half the decency of what I speak right now. Now, my kids, two girls, one boy, and names being Janet, Eliz, and Benjamin, are more or less like I'd expect from human kids, only they fight more, aren't human, and are better English speakers than their father, seeing that they got human genes, leading to human vocal cords.

Now, remember that guy I met? Well, it seems I was right. Now he got a daughter, but besides that, I was right, he did go and have sex with his ninja frog Pokémon. But, everyone has their preferences, just like mine. Anyway, this is Natalie saying goodbye, and also having to go stop Eliz from attacking the hell out of Ben.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	4. (M) Blaziken x (F) Sceptile

**So, I decided to change this a bit where it's now two Pokémon since the "Holy shit, there's a Pokémon in the real world and it wants to fuck me" thing has become a bit of a cliché.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In Hoenn, there have been several stories about people getting the hell beat out of them for messing around in relationships, but when it comes to messing within a Pokémon's relationship, it can get serious.

Nayo, a male Blaziken, just beat the hell out of a human after finding that that human just went and got it on with a female that Nayo was about to woo. Nayo screamed, "You little piece of shit! I'll kill you next time if I find your ass in front of me!"

The man just quivered and ran for it as Nayo was pissed. He couldn't get a mate and with the age he's currently at, he should have had one years ago. Some of the older Pokémon taunt him because he can't get anyone. Of course, there's more to it than you see. Nayo was more of a male who wanted to be with the female long enough until he could conclude she was good. This could be from a week, at his minimum, to a few months. And so far, he's dumped females within the first three days and he's done a female twice a month.

He's, counting the failures, up to number 35 and still can't do shit right. Either they think he's a worthless male and try to sneak it out, or he's got the worst luck any guy can get. But, luck or not, Nayo sighed and left the den as a Nidoqueen came out, nervously asking, "Um, we're still good, right?"

He looked back growled, signaling he didn't want to see her again. He walked off to a small area that had a few trees standing, while around were ones that looked as if there was a lumber jack convention. You see, Nayo was a hothead, like most Blazikens, and usually had to get rid of his anger by pulverizing something. Usually it was a rock, a tree, or a trainer's Pokémon, if they intervene.

Nayo charged and kicked down a tree, snapping it at the base and seeing it fall, then bounced over to another tree and then snapped it at the center, only to fire a fire ember at the first fallen tree, setting into flame and blasting off chunks of ashes and coals. He got out of the area as he needed to calm down, which was hard to do at these kind of times, and try to find where he constantly goes wrong.

He sat down, still in rage, tried breathing in and out, meditating, well, nothing. He got up and went over to what would be his den as it pretty large. Well, at least when compared to what his peers had he had something that was pretty big. He sat down on a stone seat and rested his head on his talon fist, trying to think of what to do.

But, to top it all off, a "friend" dropped on by. "Well, seems like someone just lost number, what, 34?"

It was a pain in the ass Blaziken named Kerman. He was stuck between the lines of acquaintance and rude asshole. Nayo didn't like him too much and considered that to avoid him was better. He asked impatiently, "It's 35, and what the hell do you want anyway?"

Kerman chuckled, "Oh, wanted to see if you got that Nido girl, seems like you didn't."

Nayo growled, "Oh thanks for the reminder."

Kerman walked into the den, irritating Nayo seeing how he invites himself in, and asked, "Maybe it would be better if you'd just leave. Think of all the fun you can have if you just went and fucked a girl, and that's it."

Nayo explained, while indirectly protesting, "Kerman, I want a girl as a full, lifelong event, not a onetime fuck off and bam that's it. I want to be like my parents to have kids, to train, teach, and raise, not to be like half the group where we fuck and that's it."

The other Blaziken just chuckled at his "friend's" reasoning and said, "Yeah, and once she gets bored of you…"

"If you didn't listen, I said lifelong event."

"Still, if she gets bored, and decides to fuck someone possible better than you, do you really think it's worth it?"

Nayo had enough and ordered, "Kerman, get the fuck off."

Kerman shrugged and left without another word. Nayo wanted to of course get a mate, but Kerman, hating to admit it, had a point. He's known females that ditched their mates. He just sighed and walked out of his den to where the main route was. It was a walk, but to him, it was instantaneous. Many times he wasn't able to be captured by trainers, and he didn't mind. He always watched as Pokémon and trainer went by, seeing how they got along so well.

He saw human couples walk as well, and thought of how well those work. Well, from what he heard, they work a bit better, but they seem to be as bad as Pokémon mating. Another thing he noticed was some Pokémon actually mated with humans and even had children. He laughed at the thought of it since he was never interested in a female human. Never understood the fascination of breasts, even a Blaziken came along and told about his romance with a human girl, but Nayo never understood the reasoning. Of course, he didn't mind Pokémon and humans interbreeding, it was nature, shit happens.

As he waited, he counted the Swellow and Beautifly that passed through the sky, only then to find that a trainer was already coming his way. Nayo backed back into the forest, only about 20 feet and the trainer came only to then pop out a Grovyle as he told the grass type, "You're not on the Team anymore. I don't care, you can't fight anywhere near as Bagon and that alone is pathetic."

The Grovyle was shattered asking, "Wha-wha?"

"I don't care of what you want, you're released, goodbye."

He left off as the Grovyle sat there in her footsteps heartbroken as she couldn't believe her trainer just ditched her. Nayo, on the other hand, was actually pissed off. He couldn't believe a trainer just ditched his Pokémon all because she was weak. The point of a train was to TRAIN a Pokémon to get stronger. Nayo walked out as he went up to the Grovyle, only for her to look up in fear as she stuttered, "Pl-please, I-I don't want to…"

Nayo said, "Calm down, I saw everything, and after what happened, I assume you never expected that?"

She shook her head as Nayo said, "My den is over there, go to it. I'll be right back."

He walked off to the trainer as the Grovyle was a bit worried what might happened. But, since she didn't have much choice, she went into the first to the den.

To where her ex-trainer is, he was still upset on how she failed the last trainer battle so hard. It was pathetic beyond belief and he simply believe he could get a better one, fine, a better cost, but eh, he could try. But right behind him was Nayo coming up as he was going to beat some sense into the guy, literally. He got up to the trainer, for the teen to not see, and then swiftly hit his head with his talon fist, flipping the guy over on his back, only to have a headache. The trainer looked up in fear as Nayo grabbed his shirt pulling him up and off the ground, only to whisper in threat, "The next time you ever come into my area and do some shit like that with a Pokémon, you might just go missing the next day."

He threw him onto the ground, only for the guy to get up on his feet and run off. Nayo now started a new hating of humans, but it was more of the male ones he had trouble with. Afterwards, Nayo left back to his den, only for him to find the Grovyle looking confused and even worried that the Blaziken might hurt her.

Nayo went to her and sat down, then asked her, "Now, before I talk, do you have a name?"

She stuttered, "W-well, he gave me a name of Tabili."

"Ok, Tabili, I assume you're frightened?"

"Yes, a little."

"Well, don't be. That asshole is gone and you're here."

Tabili asked, "What did you do…"

"I scared him off."

After that, there was some silence as Nayo asked, "So, you're a trainer's Pokémon I assume."

"Y-yes."

"Well, now you're a free one. And since you don't have anywhere to go, you can stay here."

Tabili was slightly scared of it and asked, "A-are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm not going to harm you, why would I?"

"T-to eat me?"

Nayo laughed out loud, jumpscaring Tabili as he calmed down a bit and said, "Look, I've heard of a lot of stupid shit so far but that tops everything off. First off, no, I don't eat Pokémon. Secondly, you're more or less a kid."

Tabili crossed her arms, "I'm not a kid."

"Mhm, I'm an adult 3rd tier while you're still a seconder and not even an adult."

She didn't like being called a child, all because she's a little naïve in areas that others would've gotten figured out by now. Nayo said, "Look, the only thing I'm going to say is that you need to watch out for the others."

"Others?"

"Other Blazikens. They consider me a loser so normally they don't come around. But if I had you with me, there would be some tattling and mocking going about."

Tabili questioned, "So…"

"Ok, enough questions, I'm going to go out to find some food, you stay here and don't try to talk with anyone, especially Kerman."

"Kerman?"

"He's one of the Blaziken assholes you need to stay away from if possible."

And Nayo left the den, leaving Tabili alone. Nayo walked a bit far off only to field where there were berries abundant. He would usually expect one Pokémon to be about…

"Hi Nayo!"

Yep, it's her. There was a Meganium named Kayli that lived around the field, a cheery female who usually could make your day brighter, or at least dimly lit. She came around to Nayo as he just wanted to get some food and leave without trouble. But of course, could you really push her away? She went up and asked with her fine smile, "How ya doing?"

Nayo said, "Fine."

"I've known you for a couple years and know that it isn't fine. C'mon, what is it?"

Nayo groaned, "The usual."

"Kerman?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

She giggled, "Nayo, what else happened?"

Nayo groaned, but told her, "I found a Grovyle."

"Oh, that's nice. What happened?"

"She got ditched by her trainer."

Kayli made a sad face, "Oh, that's bad, why?"

Nayo hated to have to explain, "Apparently she wasn't good enough, so after he ditched her, I took her in and scared the shit out of that asshole."

"Well, at least you can make the Grovyle feel happy."

"No, I plan to have her out of my den by the end of the month, whenever that may be."

"Nayo, she's just an older kid. You can help her get used to the community."

"No, she wouldn't fit in. She's a grass type…"

Kayli smiled, "And what am I? A bug type?"

"Oh, uh…"

"See? She can fit in."

"Yeah, but majority of the Pokémon are fire types, mostly Blazikens. She can't stand up to that."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Nayo, can't you just be nice and help her? She can help you as well."

"Oh really, like?"

"Well, you can do the big things and she does the little things."

"Uhhhhh, fine."

Kayli gave a great grin, "At'a boy! Now, here's the berries."

She gave him leaf weaved basket of berries and told him, "And make sure to share them, not that you eat it in one day and leave nothing for that Grovyle of yours."

Nayo let off a sweatdrop as Kayli left back to the field. Taking in a deep breath, he walked back to his den, with the basket in hand, and hoped that nothing would go wrong with this.

Of course we all know shit would hit the fan one point or another. Kerman was at Nayo's dorm as he was trying to persuade Tabili to come over to his dorm. Tabili, being naïve to some respect, was beginning to agree to Kerman's offer and went with him out of the den, but…

An ember came flying at him as Tabili dodged under and ducked back into the den. Nayo grabbed Kerman's neck and asked, pissed off, "What the hell are you doing?"

Kerman tried making an excuse up quick, "Uh, just… showing your friend around?"

"Do you think I believe that?"

"Uh… yes?"

Nayo threw Kerman off into a tree, "Don't touch her, or go near her… ever."

Kerman laid on the ground in pain, "Oh, sorry, I forgot you lo…"

"No, I don't."

Nayo went back into the cave as this was going to be a new taunt he had to deal with. Tabili wasn't sure whether to ask or just keep away, so she decided to just stay away from Nayo until he was calmer.

(Three months later)

Three months afterwards, Nayo has been having a tough time having Tabili in the same dorm. Now, not tough as in hating her, annoyed of her, or she was causing trouble. The toughness he was having started once Tabili evolved into a Sceptile. He enjoyed her company and loved her cheerful, childish way, but she was a good looking Sceptile that would sometimes give Nayo such a hard on he needed to leave before she saw it.

And yes, she was innocent and still naïve, well for that and a couple other things, and sometimes she acted a bit cute, not on purpose, and this just made Nayo kind of embarrassed, but not in a bad way. Of course, the biggest issue was that he was beginning to get to the point of where he couldn't handle the tension of her. He wants her as a mate, but doesn't want to break it to her yet.

Tabili wasn't aware of what Nayo does and just thought it was guys do going off at random times for something. A couple days after the two met, Nayo started with Kayli, who already liked Tabili and even asked if she could help along. Of course Tabili agreed to it and during the day she work with Kayli in the fields. At evening to night, Tabili would come back and she'd fall asleep where Nayo sleeps. It was annoying, but he got used to it until she turned into a Sceptile and now Nayo has a boner virtually every morning because Tabili sleeps, hugging on him since he was nice and warm.

Right now, it was afternoon as Nayo was trying to find a way on how to tell Tabili. She was a sweet girl, but because she was still innocent, he didn't know how to say "I wanna fuck you 'cause I'm horny" in a nice way. He calmed himself down and went off to go and kick a few trees.

Meanwhile, Tabili was with Kayli as the two grass type starters were farming off the berries. They were chatting for a while and then a really tough question came by as Kayli asked Tabili, "So, how are you and Nayo coming along?"

Ok, not yet. Tabili smiled, "Well, he's a nice guy. He doesn't like Kerman, but he's pretty calm and a little funny once in a bit."

"Funny? I never seen him do anything funny before."

"Well, I don't know why but, every time I do something that makes him look nervous, he says he has to go for a bit for fresh air, even outside, and doesn't come back for some time."

Kayli wondered what she meant… until she then thought… ooh. Kayli asked, "Does Nayo ever tell you his feelings?"

Tabili titled her head in confusion, "No, why?"

"Because I think there's more than what you're seeing."

"Like what?"

"Well, you see, um, from what I can tell… um, first, have you ever thought of being together with him?"

Tabili wasn't getting where this was goingn and answered, "But, we're together."

"No, I mean like… mates?"

"Mates?"

"You know, kids, loving each other, mating?"

Tabili blushed hard and stuttered, "W-well, I never thought of anything like that before."

Kayli explained, "Well, for the longest time, Nayo has had trouble with getting a female mate because… they don't stick around a lot. So, I think Nayo might be having feelings for you as you stay with him and not go for other males."

"What are you saying?"

"Tabili, I think Nayo wants you as his mate."

Tabili blushed so hard both cheeks and surrounding became deep red. She asked, "W-wait, N-N-Nayo… a-a-and I… m-mates? K-kids?"

Kayli thought she did something out of her area and nervously smiled, "W-well, you can ask him, I mean, it couldn't hurt… right?"

"I-I guess."

The two continued their picking as to Nayo, him and another Blaziken were practicing hitting large boulders from a distance. The other Blaziken was Sheshi, a female who arrived two months back, who had a fighting skill that outmatched Nayo's. The two went shooting at the boulders with flamethrowers, kicks, embers, basically fire type moves. They were trying to see who could do better, and Nayo lost every time.

After the little fight, Nayo was tired and a little out of breath as Sheshi wasn't affected. She laughed, "Sheesh, I've seen better fighters in the form of a Ratatta."

Nayo said, still a little tired, "Look, to do what you do is out of my boundary."

"Eh, you'll get used to it."

"Ha, says you."

"Well, this stuff I've been practicing since I was a Combusken, so I'd like to see you try that."

Nayo wasn't going to continue and went on his way back to his den. He had a thought of Tabili in his mind and then Sheshi asked, "Hey Nayo, you're showing."

Nayo stopped, "Huh?"

He looked down and cursed, "Shit!"

His dick was getting erect as he thought of the Sceptile. Sheshi in the back teased, "Aww, someone has a little love going on, hmm?"

Nayo looked back, "N-no."

"Well, it isn't me, that's for sure."

"Yes."

"Good, because I to someone already. But, you better get that issue of yours fixed because nobody wants to see your dick unless you're some kind of per…"

Nayo quickly dismissed, "No, no, I'm not."

"Then you'd better get that little beast of yours under control before someone thinks that."

Nayo sighed in distress as Sheshi just chuckled and left to her home which wasn't too far. Nayo had to get this done and walked over to his little private area, which was located a good distance away from his den, figuring Tabili was there doing whatever.

However, Tabili decided to take Kayli's advice and ask Nayo about what's going on with him acting weird. Nayo didn't know about it and sat down in his spot as he started to stroke his member. He closed his eyes and pictured himself pushing himself against Tabili and kissing her passionately as his member rubbed against her, teasing her. His talon hand stroked his dick getting it rock hard and pleasure seeking as Nayo began to moan out.

Tabili knew that Nayo was a lot of times here in his spot recently, so she'd go there and… she heard a sound. She knew it was Nayo, but the moans he made was misinterpreted and she thought he got hurt. She ran a bit faster, nearing the area, and when she made it there…

Her eyes found him, but what she saw shocked her. She saw Nayo masturbating as she heard him moan about, "Tabili!"

And then he came, spraying the white liquid out and onto the grass floor. Tabili was trying to grasp of what just happened, so she went up, slowly, and asked, "N-Nayo?"

Nayo froze and cursed in his mind, ' _Shit! Don't tell me, don't tell me, DON'T FUCKIGN TELL ME!_ '

He turned his head slowly and surely, only to find Tabili looking at him as in much shock as he was in.

Nayo stood up and asked, with a blush growing exponentially, "T-Tabili?"

Tabili asked, "Wh-what was that?"

"I, um, w-well, uh…"

He couldn't say it nice. He took in a deep breath and said, "Tabili..."

She asked, "You… love… me?"

Nayo looked down and nodded, whispering, "Yes."

Tabili ran up and hugged him as Nayo was taken aback seeing as he thought she would run away. He hugged her back as he begged, "Tabili, listen, I-I didn't mean to do that, but, I couldn't…"

Tabili just stopped him, "Nayo, um… *sigh* I… g-guess this is kind of odd but… um… Kayli…"

"Kayli?"

Now Nayo knew what was going no as Kayli must've said something, but Tabili continued, "She was saying something about you being… in love with me… and", starting to bush and get a bit sheepish, "said you might… have… wanted k-kids… and a… m-mate?"

Nayo was a bit worried this was going to shock her. He took another deep breath in and confirmed, "Yes Tabili, I… do love you."

Tabili was shocked, but in a good way. Nayo continued, "I wanted to tell you, but I was worried it might break…"

She smiled, though still blushing, "No Nayo, it wouldn't."

Nayo smiled as he hugged Tabili, but carefully pushed her on the ground. Tabili was a bit confused and asked, "Nayo?"

He smiled, "Don't worry, you promise to stay with me? Forever?"

She nodded, "I will."

He pushed his member in her very gently as Tabili got a bit scared, "N-Nayo?"

Nayo relaxed, "Calm down, this might hurt, but it'll be over."

He pushed and broke something as Tabili had a sharp burst of pain hit her, causing a few tears to come out. Nayo asked in a worried tone, "You ok?"

Tabili asked, "I-is that…"

"Yeah, there's nothing more."

He began to push back and forth, sending the jolts of pleasure within her body, making her moan out. Tabili has never felt this level of pleasure before and she didn't even know what was happening. Nayo started to increase the pace and began to almost ram Tabili, only for her to start worrying again, but then she felt something inside her began to itch.

Nayo, on the other hand, was loving the soft feeling and tightness she had, only for him to hear Tabili moan and come onto his member as she lost a good portion of her energy. Nayo laughed, "Al… most… there… just… hold… on."

He kept it up and finally hit his climax, moaning out loud, "TABILI!"

He fired a huge gush into her, to the point that Tabili was feeling the whole rush inside of her. Some of it even leaked out as Nayo collapsed onto her and just chuckled. He asked the Sceptile, "Well, it seems we might."

Tabili asked, "Might what?"

"Have a kid."

"Wait, that's how…"

"You never knew?"

"I was a battler, I only knew how to fight."

Nayo just hugged Tabili tighter as the two went into a small slumber. Meanwhile, in the bushes, Sheshi and Kayli looked at the two as Kayli smiled, "See? The two were perfect."

Sheshi asked, "Still can't believe you got me into this."

"Well, Nayo needed some love in his life."

"Yeah, can't blame you there."

They made a little "fist" bump and they walked back to their separate homes.

(Nine months later)

Ah, you're back. Nayo and Tabili are doing very well as the two, mostly Nayo, have finally released their uttermost feelings that have been built up over the first three months. However, they had sex the second time since the first time didn't do anything. Right now, they got a Torchic named Medgar and he was stubborn.

Tabili can't seem to get him to listen and Nayo, ebbing a slight hot head, got into slight fights with him. Of course, Medgar also can burn off the tiny anger he got every time he goes and fights off the other kids. Scary as it may sound, but there was a rumor that he defeated a Combusken.

But anyway, the main couple later found out that it was a plan devised by Kayli, but she didn't want anything bad, just wanted to have the two put together since they did make a nice couple. Nayo had a couple moments of wanting to kick the crap out of the Meganium, but Tabili was kinda stunned, but also glad she did.

Despite that, the Nayo and Tabili love each other and wouldn't give it up. Now if only Medgar wouldn't be so stubborn in running out setting the trees on fire, the family would be perfect.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	5. (F) Lucario X (M) Meowstic

**Ok, so this took forever because I didn't have any idea how to make it and I dragged this out. Now, the completed tag is not really complete. Since these stories are one-shots, it can be completed at any time. So, this collection will never end until:**

 **A: I get a family**

 **B: I die.**

 **C: Or my family finds out I write porn.**

 **Another thing to add, I still advise to send me ideas or pairings, I don't care as long as it's feasible.**

 **Without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

In Sinnoh at this moment, there was a trainer training up his Pokémon after losing again to the gym. He's not the main character here, no, but it was his two other Pokémon, a Riolu and a Meowstic. Now, you might be wondering, what is a Meowstic doing out of Kalos? Well, it was imported as an Espurr, then sent to the trainer.

Right now, the Meowstic, despite knowing he'll win literally every time, was fighting the Riolu was again as she was panting on the floor looking ready to give up. He stood right over her as she panted, "Just… one… moment…"

Meowstic just rolled his eyes as he wanted this over with. His trainer said, "Well, seeing as this isn't going anywhere, use psychic and finish her."

He nodded and used a light psychic, which finished her off quickly. Riolu fainted and the trainer sighed, "Well, I guess this'll take longer until she can actually get high enough to evolve, whenever that might be."

He knew it was a friendship based evolution, but also thought it might be based on levels as well. Anyway, after the battle, Meowstic assumed he was going to get thrown back into his ball, but instead his trainer said, "Meowstic, you can have a break while I help with Riolu, ok?"

Meowstic nodded and wandered off to wherever as his trainer had to fix up the fighting type. Every time that his trainer threw Riolu at him, it always wound up where Meowstic would win. His trainer said, "Riolu needs to level up so she can get stronger and evolve."

The excuse only worked in fights against wild Pokémon, but him? Meowstic was a lot harder to defeat as he technically is several levels higher than she is and has better stats than her. So, he just enjoyed his walk through the woods as he admired the beauty of it. The trees, the sky, the grass, the bushes. Honestly, it was a great sight and nothing could replace it.

Within half an hour, his trainer called for him back and they went off to their next spot. It was a relatively long walk for two hours, but when they got to their destination, it was already around 4 in the afternoon and they had to either walk another hour to the Pokécenter or setup a camping area right here. So, they went with the first idea and walked another hour and a half, since they got into a little problem with an obnoxious trainer, to the Pokécenter.

By the time they got there, it was near evening and they had to sleep in. his trainer went up to the desk and asked the nurse joy there, "Excuse me Nurse Joy?"

She asked him, "Ah, hello there. Is there something you need?"

"A place to sleep?"

"There are a few rooms available."

"We'll take whatever we can."

One sort of beauty about Meowstic's trainer is that he doesn't want such highness in everything. If he gets a room, he gets a room. He won't act like an asshole, he won't act spoiled, he just wants a nice room, well a room that is decent enough to sleep in, and some food.

They left to their temporary room as his trainer looked as a mix of emotions. At these times, Meowstic would usually go into his head and see what's up, but today was one of those days that he'd rather that look at. At the room door, his trainer opened it and already the room looked pretty decent. The trainer chuckled, "I guess it was an exaggerated opinion. This place is pretty goo…"

He took a whiff and the chuckle died, "Oh, I now see."

The smell that drifted through the air was a mix of tobacco and sex Meowstic picked it up and mentally slapped himself as humans were so insane when it came to their general behavior. His trainer asked him, "Hopefully you don't mind this?"

Meowstic shook his head seeing that it could be an easy cleanup. He'd rather stay out of his Pokéball unless it was the only option there. Anyway, his trainer pulled out the Pokéball and released Riolu as he said, "You two might as well have some kind of conversing time while I see what exactly the mess is, unless that is exaggerated as well."

He walked into the bedroom and closed the door as Riolu turned her head away from Meowstic and sat in the chair, arms crossed and frowning. Meowstic asked her, "Something wrong?"

Riolu didn't say anything as he continued, "You do realize I can simply go into your head and find what's the matter?"

Riolu grumbled, "I'm tired of losing."

"Don't worry, Chesnaut and I have our fair share of losing…"

"No, you two win every time and I can't win anything. It sucks."

"We don't win every time. We win a lot of times, but we don't win against everyone we fight."

"Well, I'm gonna beat you one day even if it means knocking you out!"

"That's the point of battling."

She spun around as Meowstic couldn't take her mindset and change it. Well, other than mind control, he just let her act like a little bitch. After a while, his trainer came out, with a courageous smile, "Well, that mess was cleaned up. Now we can sleep without having weird dreams."

He left to the kitchen and went to go make their food, or at least get it prepared. As they waited, Meowstic asked Riolu, seeing if he can get her feel a little better, "Riolu?"

She didn't respond and walked into the kitchen to be with her trainer. Meowstic just shrugged a bit and over to sit on the couch, waiting for food. Time passed and his thoughts were a mess as he was getting annoyed of Riolu's tolerance of him. Sure, she lost, but she should take some of the battering and just deal with it and build on it. Maybe if she becomes a…

"MEOWSTIC!"

His ears jumped up as he heard his trainer yell. He ran over and found… wait, wuh? At his trainer's waist level was a Lu… uh-oh. His trainer smiled, "Riolu just evolved, she finally made it! She's a Lucario!"

Riolu, I mean Lucario, went up to Meowstic as she was standing over him. she crossed her arms as she was still unhappy, but his trainer hugged her from behind, "Don't worry Lucario, you now have a chance to knock out Meowstic… but even if you don't, we can still try."

She cracked a smile to her trainer, but a scowl down to Meowstic. He got some mix vibes from her and didn't like it. Meowstic asked him, ' _Is she ok_?'

His trainer asked, "Lucario's ok, from what I see. Why?"

' _She seems… unfriendly_.'

A third voice appeared, ' _What do you mean_?'

The trainer chuckled, "Well, Lucario already got the hang of aura talk, well, here's your food girl, Meowstic's is still warming up so you two know what to do."

The Pokemon nodded as he then tossed out Chesnaut. He got into a fight position, but then realized they were in a room. The trainer said, "Calm down Chesnaut, thought you wanted to eat."

Chesnaut had a drop, "Oh, uh, sorry."

"It's ok, food's over there, sleep, um, wherever. I'll be going to bed."

And he walked off as Chesnaut shrugged and just went over to eat the food that was there. Meowstic tried to tell his trainer to get translated, but he refused seeing it would be pretty damn embarrassing if his trainer heard everything that Pokémon would say. Meowstic agreed to his understanding, seeing that Pokémon did say some "interesting" things behind other trainers' backs.

Chesnaut finished his food and left over to sleep on the couch, then Meowstic heard Lucario come over and tell him, "Your food is ready."

She finished a while back and got his ready. Meowstic nodded, "Thank you."

She just nodded as well, but walked off into the trainer's room. Meowstic ate his food, in somewhat peace, and then went off to sleep. Well, he put away the plates and went to sleep in the next bedroom since that was available.

Once he went to sleep, however, he was dreaming of some kind of horrible torture as pain shot through his mind. It was unusual because this has never happened before. His mind was spinning, he was moving, getting hit, horrid destruction, pain, blood…

He jumped awake, only to get knock back onto the floor. Floor? He fell asleep on the bed, how did he get on the floor? Meowstic looked up as he asked, "Mhmhmh."

He found tape on his mouth. What? Either he was kidnapped or…

A shadow moved. He was wondering who that was and shouted, ' _Sho_ …'

His mind went into extreme pain as he couldn't use any telepathy or even check the room. The shadow moved closer as he looked to see… Lucario? He was glad it was her, but she had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Then he saw her walk to him as he couldn't tell what she was doing. She stood literally over him, confusing him a bit.

Then she gave a smug smile, and sat on him on his crotch. He asked, "Lu-lucario… what are you doing?"

She said, "You know how long I had to fight you and every time I lost I was I got sick of it. I'm not a little Riolu anymore, still feel like it, but I'm gonna win this time. I do have a couple advantages."

"Advantages?"

She crossed her arms in pride, "Well, I found master's headache pills and put them in since those should cause headaches."

Meowstic realized that she gave him the food and put two and two together to find that… the headaches disabled his psychic abilities. He demanded, "MHMHMHMHM!"

Lucario just giggled, "Meowstic, this is only part one, one thing I'd like to try is something I found master doing."

"HMM?"

"He was watching a female force mate a male, so… I'm gonna try the same for all the times I lost to you. Every. Time."

Meowstic didn't like where this was going and then Lucario bent down whispering, "Now, since I'm a Lucario, I think I can do that."

And fuck, which Meowstic was about to get. Lucario got off, then asked, "How do you make, um, whatever that thing is to become straight?"

Meowstic was gonna keep his mouth shut and not say jack shit, but Lucario was going to get her "revenge" and placed her special area on his. Meowstic wasn't wanting it, but what happened was a feeling that he had before. He looked down and saw that his member was starting to get erect.

Lucario rolled her eyes impatiently, "Finally, now, let's do this."

She went up and pushed herself down, letting gasp out from the touchdown, but Meowstic was getting worried of what might happen. Lucario pushed down further and then…

"Ack!"

She snapped as her barrier of virginity was broken, letting out a tear, then angrily saying, "Why you little…"

And she punched Meowstic in the stomach, thinking it was him that caused it, and went up, then went down once again. Lucario didn't have that pain, and felt the soothing joy of pleasure seep from her region to her body. Meowstic had the same shot, but was both angry and scared of it since he'd never think of getting raped by someone who just evolved.

Lucario continued her movement and was panting from the member piercing her. The pleasure of what she felt was so new to her and she was thinking to do this more often. It was continued for a few minutes, but after some time, Meowstic wanted to speed it up as Lucario, tongue out and panting away, read his mind with aura and went a little faster.

The speed increase made it better, so she sped it up more, and more, until she could go not any faster. Her pussy was twitching, and so was Meowstic's dick, and then Meowstic tried saying something, but Lucario continued her rape and…

A gush of liquid came out of Meowstic's dick as Lucario had fluids leak out from her. She panted heavily, fell on Meowstic, then whispered, "You know… I might do this again...", then deviously smiled, "but I'm gonna do it every time."

Meowstic was out of breath as his headache was worsened, but he thought that the whole thing was actually good. Well, what can go worse from that? Well, except for the peeping tom Chesnaut at the door crack.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Yeah, it's way shorter than the others, but I tried to squeeze something out of a new area so can't really blame me. Anyway, have a good night!**


	6. (M) Human X (F) Anthro Zapdos

**Here it is everyone, next one.**

 **This was suggested by ObeliskX.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

(6 years ago)

An 18 year old man was running through the forest after getting shot by a couple raging Raichu's. He went through the area and stepped into their den, only to anger them and began electrocuting him. He kept on running his way, not really watching where he was going, and wound up on a random path. He grunted, "Dammit, now were am I?"

He just ran down the path, hoping there would be a town or something that way, but his results weren't that, but instead a dead end. He had no other choice, so the man jumped into the bushes so those Raichu's couldn't see him. They came down the path as well, but didn't see him as they argued of where he went.

The two went back as the man sighed in relief seeing how he wasn't going to get pursued. He carefully exited the bushes and snuck onto the path, looking about for any signs of them, but came to the thankful conclusion that there were none. He continued his way on the path and then found himself to be in the presence of something he hated… rain. It began as a drizzle, then a shower, and then a hard storm.

Soaking wet now, he had to walk his way out of the forest, hoping he could get some kind of shelter whether it be a Pokécenter or someone's house. As he walked through it, he went under a tree to stay sort of dry as the rain lightened up a bit, but still was raining heavily. He out and sighed, "Great, tried to find something cool and all I get is this."

He got himself a masterball and was really anticipating a really impressive find, but found jack-shit. However, a streak of light caught his eye, causing him to chase after it. He chased it done, even though it was far ahead of him, but after the medium run, he saw some kind of yellow Pokémon. First thought was a giant flying Pikachu, then he heard of a couple other kinds of Pokémon, but when he peaked through the bush…

"Oh my Arceus."

What he found was stunning Pokémon, legendary in fact, that stood on a split tree. It had bright yellow feathers, stood about five feet tall, if not a little more, and the curves were just right. It was an anthro, as there were only so few of them, but when he got closer, he identified it very quickly. It was the legendary Zapdos.

It was a female, seeing as the only one that was male was Moltres, but the man remembered his masterball and threw it quickly. The ball went through the pouring rain, only to it the Zapdos in the head. She turned around, seeing the man, then a red beam engulfed her as the ball shook, and made a spark.

"YES!"

The man jumped in joy as his day wasn't fully ruined. He skipped over, grabbed the ball, and sprinted off into the distance to get off the path and to get dried up.

(Current time)

That was six years, now, the man was much older and he had his "little" friend next to him. That Zapdos was stuck with him for years as she wasn't to cooperative for the first year, then the second she accepted her position, and then it finally got better, but…

Even though, she's grown to like him a little, she hates his teasing. It wasn't mean or anything, it was just annoying having to hear it and then your body reacts in a way you don't want. To top it off, she was wearing clothes that added onto the teasing.

Right now, the man was walking down the route through Kanto, and by his side was his Zapdos friend, walking as well, but not enjoying it. He would let her fly of course, but sometimes he made it where she would walk with him as company. But, that always went south for Zapdos, or as he nicknamed Zappy, and honestly he was going to get it from her sometimes today or tomorrow.

They were walking the path, trying to find any new trainers to fight while trying to get to the next town. The man asked, "So, think you can knock them out?"

Zappy asked, "Who?"

Beauty of a legendary, they can talk. The man replied, "Trainers that might come on by, and that gym leader. Sucks he moved to this cruddy looking town."

"Jack, please, all you care about are those battles."

"Heh, but you're a lot more to care about than them."

Jack snickered, but Zappy groaned at it. Crappy teases are better than the ones that irritate her, but she can't stand anything either way. The walk continued for a little until they bumped into a trainer. The trainer was a girl, not really that old, maybe 15-16. She came up to them and asked, already excited, "Whoa! Is that actually a…"

Jack nodded, "Yep, it's a Zapdos."

"Cool! Can I try battling it? Please?"

"Sure, also it's a she by the way."

"Oh, ok! C'mon out Birduo!"

She threw her Pokéball and out came a Birduo. Jack asked, "You're a beginner?"

The girl answered, "Not really, I got a Charmander."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Huh, ok then."

Jack told Zappy, "You're up, don't get your feathers ruffled and ruined."

Zappy just rolled her eyes, but had a tinted blush appear. Jack just chuckled as she went up onto the field and Jack told the other trainer, "Start whenever you're ready."

The girl nodded, "Ok, Birduo, use peck!"

The two headed Pokémon ran at Zappy, but all she did was unleash a huge wave of electricity and the opponent was electrocuted down. It was a one shot, seeing no retaliation from the Birduo. The girl put her Pokémon back, "Huh, I guess I have no chance at winning?"

Jack laughed, "No, sorry, you should realize you're fighting a legendary, so chances of you winning with a Birduo or a Charmander is… kinda zero."

"Oh well, Charmander, I choose you!"

Her Charmander came out, the trainer yelled, "Use…"

And Zappy electrocuted the field once again. The girl asked, "Do you give any orders to her?"

Jack laughed again, "No, she's independent in battles. Ok, she might have to take some orders during the tournaments soon, but right now, she's pretty good."

The trainer brought her Charmander back and said, "So, where are you going exactly?"

"To the gym, since he moved to this town."

"Well, I fought against him, I knew I would lose, but he's not as strong as before, but still has something."

"Well, anything I should know?"

"Yeah, hide your friend or Team Rocket will come by and steal her. Have a nice day sir!"

She ran off waving goodbye, leaving the two back on their way to town.

Jack just faced down the path, "Well, off to town now."

The two continued their journey until they got outside of the town, being the late afternoon, and Jack asked, "So Zappy, should we go there, or just setup camp?"

Zappy shrugged, "Whatever works best for you."

"HA, ok, I guess it'll be camp."

So he set up a tent, go some sticks, stones, and a lighter, then set everything up for the evening and night. Jack pulled out a stew as Zappy just stood around, watching the scenery. As he warmed up the stew, Jack asked, "Anything interesting?"

She sighed, "No, why would you ask?"

"I don't know. I let you out sometimes and yet you seem bored, even though you'd be gone for a week."

"Yeah, but there isn't much for me to explore. And since I'm stuck with you, I can't really go off for a month or so."

"Well you can, but you'll have to wait until after the gym, then it doesn't matter if you fly off for three months. I'll take a nice break afterwards."

"You could've stopped it when we finished the Johto gyms and got third place."

"Then we went to Sinnoh for second place tournament. Fine, I guess that Steelix pummeled you, weirdly, but we've gotten better as time goes on."

He made a smirk at the end, then said, "Besides, you've gotten better yourself."

Zappy smugly nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

"Yeah, all those male Pokémon make eyes at you."

The smug got burnt off and she made a sweat drop. She asked, "What?"

Jack asked, "You never noticed? Everyone sometimes looks at you with a weird look like 'Hey, look at that literal chick that I could totally get on with', that kind? Besides, you're an eye candy yourself when ya think about it."

Zappy blushed even harder now, "Jack, stop it."

He smirked, "Come on, a little tease don't do any harm. Besides, it's true."

"N-no it's not."

"Wanna bet?"

"No!"

He shrugged, "Alright, whatever suits you."

Jack finished his food and went inside the tent, "Wanna go to bed?"

Zappy shook her head, "Not tonight."

"Ok, see ya tomorrow."

He went into the tent as Zappy stayed outside, with her thoughts to herself.

In the morning, Jack woke up and climbed out of his tent, only to be greeted by nobody since Zappy wasn't there. He looked around and called out, "Zappy! Zappy!"

He stepped out…

"What the hell?!"

Two electric "ropes" appeared and grabbed both his wrists, tying him up and stinging them barely. Another two ropes appeared, this time wrapping up his ankles, causing him to crash onto the dirt floor. Then a thick rope came around and locked his stomach in place, preventing him from escaping. The feeling wasn't great, but wasn't painful either. But, Jack didn't think it was for pain or injury.

Then out of a bush stepped out…

"ZAPPY!"

She walked out on the path, wings on her hips, and a frown on her face. Jack didn't like where this was going, "Z-zappy?"

She said, "Look, I'm going to harm you or anything, but after Arceus knows how long you've constantly teased me, made myself looked embarrassed, I finally got to the point to teach you a straight up lesson."

"Which is why…"

"I stayed out of the tent last night. The tree over there was nice anyway. Now, this isn't the full course of course."

"Oh well..."

"And to top it off, you made me wear these clothes, because I think it was just because you wanted a little more teasing, and because I would be scolded for 'indecent exposure' crap. You know what?"

She pulled off her top and took off the bottoms, exposing everything, "Better."

Jack was looking over as he forgot what she looked like without clothes, well fully at least. She went up to him and ripped off his shirt, pants, and then his underwear without ease. Jack mumbled, "Thankfully they were stolen."

But his attention was regained when he saw Zappy with floating electric ring. He asked her, "What is that?"

She gave a creepy, yet seductive smile, "Well, here's what it does."

She threw it up and it landed on Jack's flaccid penis. Jack's head shot up as the electrifying sensation went through him. It shot up his dick, straight to being erect, then Zappy was over him asking, "Now, promise not to tease me any longer?"

Jack was trying to hold up against everything, but his most sensitive part was causing him to loose concentration. Zappy asked, "Well?"

Jack nodded, "O-ok Zappy, I-I promise not to tease you again."

She smiled, "Good, now just as a precaution…"

She stood right over his penis as Jack realized what she was about to do. He told her, "W-wait, what are you…"

"Jack, don't you think I'd find out about your mating movies?"

He cursed as she must've found his secret stash of Gardevoir/human pairing movies. Jack just smiled nervously, only for Zappy to grab his arms, then slowly press against his tip. It was an entirely new sensation for her, but she pressed further and her womanhood was stuffed with his manhood. Now that the 'hoods were fused, Zappy slowly went up, then pressed back down as she increased the electric flow to the ring.

Jack was getting a very eccentric feeling, only then for Zappy to unawaringly increase the amount, then Jack moaned, "Zappy, get…. OOOOOOFF!

Jack gushed a huge amount into her, as Zappy felt the liquids flow through her. He was still gushing, stuff spilling out as she asked, "What just happened?"

Jack yelled, "Turn it off!"

Zappy took off the ring, and with it the ropes, then flapped off of Jack but a cumshot hitting her right in the ass as the ropes must've done too good of a job.

Jack was panting from that intense orgasm and asked her, "Was… that… really… necessary?"

Zappy came down, nodding, "For the longest time, I wanted to tell you stop it and I did, but you wouldn't listen. Instead, I thought the best way was to get it down straight and to the point doing this. It worked *looking at the mess*, probably a bit too good."

Jack looked and nodded himself, "Yeah, sorry, I never really took it into consideration. But… still friends?"

She smiled, then chuckled, "Just friends?"

"Well… maybe we could have some time together now since you did that?"

"Sure, why not."

Zappy went up to her new mate and they got cleaned up and ready for fighting the gymleader.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **This is a new thing I will do. I'll show you the lists of what will be next, starting from top to the bottom. Here's what's next:**

 **(M) human X (F) Pherromosa (Or however it is spelled)**

 **Sniper X (F) Gardevoir (Now, this is an actual character. Characters will be whatever gender they are as in the games, movies, or TV shows.)**

 **(M) human X (F) Goodra**

 **And that's it.**


	7. (M) Human X (F) Pheromosa

**Ok, here's the next one. It was worse than the Lucario and Meowstic, but it's done finally. Also, I added the suggesters **because I forgot to.****

 ** **This was suggested by Phoenix Champion.****

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Normal shit… hate my life… hate this place… really hate everyone… eh, why fucking complain? My name is Okawa Mehua and… my job is an Aether scientist. Oh, and not the high class shit either, I'm an "assistant" which means I do all the low ass on the floor shit, you know, cleaning up messes, carrying things around, wanting to go and find Gladion and kill him because it'll increase my rank… I think. The usual around here.

I was in the lab, and thanks to some new shit, we had these ultra-beasts in here and, thanks to Lusamine's brilliant idea, a lot of the scientists were stuck studying the ultra-beasts. I was stuck watching the… Pherro…ro…soma? Pherrosoma? No, it's Pheromosa. Still, working with an Ultra beast is as bad as… as… battling that Ash kid. Yeah, there's a shitty comparison. Anyway, I had to watch this thing do whatever it does in this hope of… what, finding a new dimension? Please.

After an hour of staring at this thing, one of my co-workers appeared asking, "Hey Okawa, we're going on break, coming or what?"

I nodded, sealing the place and leaving to the outside cafeteria. There, everyone had food, Pokémon, friends, things I don't have, eh. Now, I decided to skip over lunch because it was the same boring shit.

On my way back to the glass cages, the same coworker appeared back as he was asked, "Hey Okawa, hopefully not a bad time?"

I shook my head, "What bad time? I'm only doing this fucking job until I get a better rank, or I die by one of those things."

"You do realize they're Pokémon, right?"

"Oh, and when did you become a Plasma? Get a set of balls so when the time comes you get killed by them, at least you died like a man. Now, unless there is something for you tell me…"

"Which I do. They're beginning to finally get some results from the Ultra Beasts so we don't have to watch them for too long."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now, I have to get over to the Buzzing area before one of them decides to bust down the doors."

He ran off as I still went strolling down this way. AAAAHHHH, I hate this. Once I got to the cage, I found a Pher… *checks name plate* Phermosa… what the fuck? It was standing there silently staring at me. Ok, besides looking creepy as hell, I just looked over the sensors and scanners seeing it looking completely normal and fine. Now, if there was a translator, that'd be great, but since we don't have one…

Two guards appeared in the room, "Out."

I asked, "Why?"

"Ms. Lusamine ordered translators and tesla Tasers for the cages."

"Ugh, fine, I'll leave."

Stupid asswipes. I left the room, once they left, I went back in. there was only three new buttons on the control as I assumed the first one was for the translator… or the Taser… or… something. Anyway, I pressed it and a light went on. It turned red… so was it going to explode or some stupid shit? Nothing, then I pressed the second button and mumbled, "Piece of crap."

Only for the day to end with that beast asking, "Crapyt?"

My mind was boggled by that as I then asked, stammering, "D-did you just… talk?"

"Talhk?"

"So the translators do work. Good, now I can get a better job."

Yes, I can finally get a better position than this. YES! I even did a little prance about the room. I went back to the control panel and asked the thing, "Well, seeing that I now can properly communicate with you, I'll be gladly threatening to do harsh punishments in the hope you give me what I need and get a higher rank from this shithole."

All the bug bitch… thing did was stare at me either in confusion… or the translator broke and I mumbled an endless trail of nonsense. I tried again making myself sound stupid, "Ok, either… yooou… teeell… meeeee… whaaat… yoooou… knoooow… ooooor… IIIIII… kiiiiill… yooooou… got it?"

The thing walked up and asked, "Whaht de did you say ou?"

Oh hell extra particles. I pretended to only listen to the English ones, "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME SHIT!"

It just tilted its head, "Aehu Universe of Uhie is wher ya was from. Whaht would tor need?"

My eyes began to twitch as I had enough. I smiled, "I'll be right back."

I calmly walked out of the room, and then went running down the halls pissed as all hell! I ran to the weaponry room and there I found exactly what I needed… a nice rifle to blats a bullet through its head. I can say it tried to attack me and I had no choice but to kill it.

Skipping that, I got back to the room and… DAMMIT! The damn bug was gone. I looked through the screen and saw nothing. Welp, here goes nothing. I loaded in five bullets, unlocked the whole door from everything that bolted it down, and opened it.

Peeping my head in, there was nothing inside there from what I saw. In front of me as I walked, the ceiling was empty; the floor was empty… so how the f did this thing escape? AHHH!

I was side swiped to the floor and then a light kick to my head, OUCH! Then I heard the door close as I looked up and saw… no way… how…

I was picked up and then thrown across the room as the beast walked over and mumbled some kind of incoherent shit. I couldn't understand a fucking word… the translator. It was on the outside so whatever it said could be understood, for the most part, outside, but in here… I don't know anything. I got up and asked, "What do you want from…"

All I got was a kick to the stomach, feeling as if it got pierced, then crashed on the floor as then I heard something I COULD understand, "Who are you?"

Demanding, sure, but I looked up with that thing crossing it's arms as it can somehow speak English for once. I began to stand up, only to get kicked down again as it grabbed the back of my head and demanded, "Who are you?"

I answered, not wanting to die to this thing, "Okawa… Mehu…a"

It dropped my head, "Why do you want… to kill me?"

I answered again, "Because we need… information on… your species… and where you are from."

"No."

It took my rifle and threw it on the opposite side of the room. I got up and tried to fight, but the thing wanted me down. I asked, "Is this necessary?"

It tilted its head and then kicked me again, but afterwards, it walked away and then just stood there against the wall. As I struggled to get up, it asked, "Humans have treated us as experiments. Why should I obey?"

Oh, this revolting shit aye? I told her, "Because we got the tech to kick your ass!"

A swift kick in my face! FUCK! That hurt like hell! I just rubbed it as the bitch, I think judging by the voice, was still there. The speed must be ridiculous on these bastards, but I got only one escape, no weapon, and a bitch in my way. Great life for me right? I asked, "Fine, what the hell will it take to get through you?"

It walked over and just looked me over as then the bug type answered, "I want to get out."

"Let's pretend I agree, then what?"

"I want to return to…"

"And that's where I cut the deal because… there's no way you'll get back without Aether's bullshit and I'm pretty sure we can't use anyone else's. If you want out, fine, I can do that."

The bug just looked at me as I asked, "What? Got bullshit up my nose? I'll let you go as soon as I can get to that door there."

Wait, maybe I… yes! I checked my belt to see if I still had that Mball of mine, and I did. I asked, "I have a better idea, but it requires your full support."

I lost it; I'm now negotiating with a fucking bug. However, she asked, "What?"

"I'll let you come with me and nobody will find you, but you'll do as I say."

She titled her head again, "No."

Fuck. But then said, "If I stay to you, we do what we need."

Aaaaand, I'm ruined for life… I think. She continued, but pinned me to the wall, "It requires a connection of bondage."

Bondage?! You mean like fucking the thing?! Or just drilling something into my head like a tube like some REGULAR bug types. Of course, I was fucked seeing that she just ripped off my lab clothes, my pants, and… now she ripped off my underwear. She asked, "Why do humans wear this much cloth?"

I answered, not giving a care, "Because we do. Now, that you ruined my clothes, what the hell are you… hey, hey, hey, HELP!"

She knocked me down onto the floor as the bitch jumped on and… SHIT! I felt that! Her vagina, or whatever, slammed right down onto my dick and now I just lost my virginity... to a fucking other universal experiment… thing! She bobbed as I felt the inside of her, weird as hell and tight I should also add. But when you're fucking a living stick, don't you think it'd be this tight?!

As she kept on riding me, I tried to find a way how to either gain the dominance, or fake it and get away. But before I did anything, she started to go faster… and faster… and faster until I was feeling this continuous sensation through my body. I told her, "S-slow down you damn bug tyyyyyyyyYYY!"

I came into the stick-bug-type-thing as I was damn exhausted. Was it satisfied? Fuck no of course. It started up again and kept this up for almost 40 minutes… um, well, I couldn't really tell since I left my watch in my pants… and my pants were in tatters on the other side of the room. It kept its insanely fast pace up several times in speed and I thought that my dick would explode during half of them. And to finish it up, I was on the floor feeling like a dead man after getting fucked by a twig, then once I was down, the bug said, "Now we are one, I can stay with you."

I hate my life. I hate it right now… so… much. But, since I had the chance, I… pants, right. I got up slowly, slowly crouched to my pants, pulled out a masterball, and…

I threw it at the fucking bitch and caught her in one shot. HA, who's the pain in my ass now? Well, it'd be both of us honestly. On the bright side… no more of this watching a fermenting rose now.

(A month later)

I fucking hate my life. I let her out and… what do I get? I get, kicked, beaten, and then she barely apologizes… and rapes me. For the first week, this was a standard schedule. Now, she's more calm, collected, and her name is something I could never say without insulting her leg size. I'm not gonna bother the rest of telling what happened. Basically, we're stuck together, I got fired from Aether, I work as a cashier, and, to top it the fuck off, she wants to go out with me. In terms of… dammit, how do I say her name? Uh, Syri...teklsishur? No, no, uh… it's some complicated name, uh… let's call her Syri for now. Anyway, in terms of Syri walking around in public in broad daylight, which I will say in reality we walk at night, are you out of your fucking mind?

Ok, I hate every one of you assholes, goodbye! NOT!

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **So, next up is:**

 **Sniper X (F) Gardevoir**

 **(M) Human X (F) Goodra**


	8. Sniper X (F) Gardevoir

**Here it is! This is something I came up with, just to say. It is a crossover between Team Fortress 2 and Pokémon, but with a romantic twist.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Steady… steady… BAM! Headshot.

This was the standard goal of a man who was sitting in the same spot for the last three hours. He loaded in another bullet and took out another man within seconds, seeing as the idiot was standing still. Once done shooting, he got off his concealed perch and went down the shanty hallway to the open corridor. From there, he carefully slipped through viewable area and crossed over to the warehouse, only to get behind a crate. He raised his gun, the enemy in his scope…

BAM! The shooter smiled, "Ya dead wanker."

That was the last one as the day was over and the job was finished… until tomorrow. He went back to the main base as everyone inside was parting, everyone doing the Kazotsky kick. After the mini party, the whole group was semi-resting, only then to go drinking like nobody's business. Demoman sat in the back holding a beer drinking contest with Engineer to see who wins, spy was drinking by himself, Pyro was… Pyro, and everyone else was in a discussion.

At the larger table, Sniper, Scout, Soldier, Heavy, and Medic were at the table as they talked about a more or less snow storm coming there and it would trap them there for a while. Goods news, vacation for a week; bad news, they had to sleep in this hellish place. More good news, they had enough rooms to sleep in.

Medic told the table group, "So, ve're stuck here for za next veek until za snow storm blows over. And to make it vorse, I tzink, vatever supplies we have is only enough to last, eh, two veeks?"

Scout exclaimed, "Two weeks!? And if we're stuck here for a week, then we'll run out by… I don't know, three days?"

Medic looked unamused, "It'z'enough to feed ten people each day."

Sniper asked, "Alrighty, and what happens if we run out, or go over the limit of ten people?"

He gestured, "Soldier?"

Soldier stood up, "We'll have rations for everyone."

Scout whined as everyone else just dealt with it. None of them honestly wanted to have a rationing party, but it was that or starve to death by someone eating three days' worth of food in an hour. Afterwards, everyone went to what was there rooms.

Sniper headed to his room, being a small, possibly cramped space, but it had a bed, a sink, a shitty little toilet, and a radio that made a walkie-talkie look rich. Ok, it was better than his van to only a certain degree, only because it was outside and soon it'll become a winter snowstorm, then they can get out and go back to shooting and shit.

He sat down and tried not to look to distraught, but with the condition's they had it wasn't too good. Anyway, he decided to take a walk around the hallways seeing little to do. Sniper continued his way on down through the hallway, wondering if he could have Engi just teleport everyone out. Of course, he left most of his supplies out of the base due to the last fight and how he needed to build a whole row of sentries.

As Sniper shook his head, the end of the hallway appeared and he mumbled, "I need to get a better hobby."

He turned around and walked back down to his room. Sure enough he needed to get a strategy made in order to set his goal on trying to survive with all of his… colleagues. At his room, he took in a deep breath, opened the door, and…

"The bloody hell?"

He looked on his bed to see an unusual sphere lying there. He went over and picked it up, trying to figure what it was. It was a sphere, half white, half red, middle silver button. It was shiny, possibly new, and seemed lightweight. He tossed it in the air, coming back down to his hand. He asked himself, "What is this?"

He thought it was one of Scout's modern toys, but decided to keep it since he got nothing better to do. He smiled, "Maybe it's one'a them bouncy balls you bounce of the wall."

He threw it at the wall, expecting it to bounce off, but instead it bounced away a bit and landed on the floor with a light clink. Sniper picked it up, "Well, not that bouncy. I guess if it feels like metal it'll act like metal."

He threw it again at the wall and a click was made after the button pressed against the wall. Then out came a flash of red light. It was instant, but what was standing there was a little of a shocker. It appeared as a woman, only she had green hair, green arms, a red object in her chest, and was wearing a pristine dress.

A face looked up as the woman said, "Gar-de."

Sniper was surprised by the appearance as the woman was equally as surprised. Sniper waved, "Um… hello ther'."

He tried giving a friendly smile as the woman responded with a wave too, but was wary. Sniper just greeted, "I'm Sniper, and you are?"

The woman asked, "Gardevoir?"

"Nice to meet Gardy."

She blushed as Sniper just shortened the name. She looked to the left and right and then asked, "Garde… voir?"

"Uh, yeah, you told me your name."

"Gar?"

"Um."

Then an unusual voice appeared, ' _I should've talked like this in the beginning_.'

Sniper now was left confused, "Eh… who are…"

' _I just go by my species name of Gardevoir. You have… an unusual name_.'

"Yes, my name goes by my profession."

' _Sniper? As in… someone who kills people by method of… sniping?_ '

"Yes, that's my job."

' _Isn't that more like a crazed shooter_?'

"No, that's a mental sickness, this is a profession."

' _And everyone else you fight with_?'

"Ask them that and I'm pretty sure one of them might put a bullet into your head."

' _Really?_ '

"Yes, really."

Sniper's hat rose up as the man looked to see his hat as he asked, "How the hell…"

' _Telekinesis. If anyone messes with me, who said I can't defend myself?_ '

"Nobody; that's more or less the point of war when you carefully think about it. But since I got another mouth to feed, who also seems to be an American with a blade stuck between her flat diddies, I'll have to show you to everyone anyway."

Gardevoir crossed her arms as Sniper walked by and told her, "Come on now, best not hide ya or else I'd be splitting food."

She rolled her eyes and followed him. They walked the way to the main room, except there wasn't anybody inside there. Sniper looked around, then told Gardevoir, "Ah, they probably went ta sleep. Come on, maybe Spy's awake."

After a long runaround, Sniper found Spy in his quarters drinking a shot and smoking away. Sniper cleared his throat, and already the masked man told him, "Go away."

"Spy, co'mon, I need to tell you something."

"What, you're in love with a girl? Talk to Scout, I'm busy reading."

Which he also was. Gardevoir blushed a little as Sniper asked, "Fine, who then do I talk to?"

"Soldier and Medic. They're taking charge over it, so it's their problem. Now, leave."

Sniper just put an arm around Gardevoir's back and moved her out of there and back down the hallway. Weirdly, Spy didn't know that Gardevoir was there, only thinking it was just Sniper. Anyway, in Medic's hospital he was there working on whatever mad scientist invention he had. Sniper arrived in and said, "Uh medic?"

Medic looked around, "Ye… uh, who iz'at?"

The two came closer to Medic as Gardevoir told him, ' _Um, it's kinda hard to explain but… I'm just called Gardevoir, and this is…_ '

"Before you… um, mentally say anything, I know who Sniper is. Vhat are you though?"

Sniper said, "Gardy here says she's this human… something called a Gardevoir."

"I thought vhat vas her name?"

Gardevoir told him, ' _Well, it's both. My species is my name… it doesn't have to, but that's what is it._ '

"So, vhy does Sniper…"

' _It's something he came up with_.'

"Ok and the reason vhy she's here… is because?"

Sniper explained, "I found her in my room stuck inside a ball, and when she was out, we met, blah, blah, blah, and then I thought about the whole food problem."

Medic got where it was going, "You're saying ve got another mouth to feed?"

"Well, she might be good enough to help us in our difficulties."

"Like?"

"Well, she can help us kill off them wankers."

"Heavy can do zhat."

"Uh… she can… stop bullets?"

Medic gave an unimpressed look, "Does zhis look like za American movie za Matrix?"

Sniper sighed, "Alright then, Gardy?"

Gardevoir looked over, ' _Yes?_ '

"Stand right thar."

Sniper walked about ten feet away, pulled out his sword and then threw it for no reason at the psychic type. Gardevoir used telekinesis and held the weapon in midair as Medic was a bit shocked. He quickly made a smile, "Fascinating. It's as if she can hold ze weapon with a type of mind control."

Sniper told him, "Now, can the girl stay?"

"I'll tell Soldier about your friend. Make sure that she doesn't go stealing off food, or she might get thrown into za snow."

Sniper beamed, "Bet ya she won't."

"From vhat I saw, she's a very good asset."

"Good, I'll be heading back to my room. C'mon Gardy, let's go."

The pair left the hospital and went back to Sniper's room. Once there, Gardevoir was a bit flustered still remembering what Spy said and how the trip went. Sniper was a nice guy and so was everyone else… from what she has scanned and sort of seen. Sniper entered his room, with Gardevoir following, and then he closed the door, "Well, now that everyone knows you're here, I can get some shut eye."

Gardevoir asked, ' _Shut eye?_ '

"Sleep, ya know, what you need in order to float things around."

' _Well, that's kinda what I need_.'

"Good, so… I assume that ball of yours?"

' _Um… is it alright if I… could sleep in bed… w-with you?_ '

Sniper was a bit passively wary, yet agreed, "Sure, fine by me."

Then she just teleported onto the bed as Sniper chuckled from the little teleportation. He took off his clothes, putting his stuff on the table across and got in bed as well, only to then see that Gardevoir was red. Sniper titled his head, "Is another one of your magic tricks to turn red?"

Gardevoir stuttered, ' _O-oh… u-um_ …'

"Somethin' wrong?"

' _It's… I-I'm… *gulp*… l-look… I don't want you to hate me_.'

"Why would I?"

' _W-well… y-you're_ …'

"I'm what?"

Sniper was confused as Gardevoir took a deep breath, ' _Y-you're… undressed_.'

"No I'm not, I'm in me undies."

' _U-uh_ …'

"Look, if you think I'm gonna blow my temper like a couple others here, then you're wrong. Just tell me…"

Gardevoir leaped forward and kissed him hard as Sniper was stunned. Her lips met well, only Sniper didn't budge as he wanted to know exactly what just happened. Once she pulled off, she almost panicked, but she sensed how Sniper was more curious and shocked, not angry or such. He asked, "So… that?"

Gardevoir nodded, ' _I-I was turned… o-on… so…_ "

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt, raight?"

She was now entirely stupefied. She asked, ' _You mean… you want to_ …'

"Look, I'd like to get to sleep, and I'm very mach such you do too. So let's get all American funky and go for it, okay?"

"O-o-ok."

Gardevoir teleported off her dress and Sniper's underwear as she only was more embarrassed and Sniper was a little confused as well. He snapped out of his confusion and smiled, only for the blankets to cover the two of them. Sniper laid himself over Gardevoir as then…

"GAAAAAA!"

She screamed out loud in his ears as what she felt was her hymen ripping. Sniper apologized, "Heh-heh, sorry there Gardy."

' _J-just… hurry_.'

Sniper didn't hesitate and went on forward. He pushed and pulled out, deep inside of her as Gardevoir's bowls were sent through a pleasurable rollercoaster. Sniper kept it up as he held her down, then bent down and kissed her again as she forced on him very hard pushing as far as his dick can go.

After a few minutes, the session was finished as Sniper moaned out as he came into Gardevoir. She moaned even louder, only to explode over the sheets as they now had the bed soaked. At the end, they both were tired, slightly drenched, and, once Sniper pulled out, one big romantic mess.

As they regained their breath, Sniper laughed, "Ya'know, I never thought of this happening in a long while."

Gardevoir asked, 'Why?'

"Because all I do is shoot and blow people's heads off."

'Oh… I see.'

"I got no time to go around looking for a wife er going around making romance here and ther'."

'Well… I guess now we're…"

"Oh piss, I realized that since we… oh hell I'm gonna have a kid."

'That's not bad.'

"Raising a kid in a hell ridden battle field?"

'That might be.'

Then the door busted open with Scout standing there, "Hey, I'm trying ta… um… why the hell is a… that's not possible… there's no way that's what I think it is."

Sniper asked, "What is?"

"Uh, first off… that's a Pokeman, second… did you just have sex with it?"

"Oi, it's a girl."

"Sorry, did you two fuck, straight to the point."

"Get the hell out."

Scout shook his head and left as Gardevoir just shrugged, 'That was…'

"One of the short tempers here."

(A year later)

Well, Gardevoir got accepted into the team after she literally held back all of Heavy's bullets through one round. After the acceptance, Medic went over a full on examination and found her most intriguing, despite having her take up more food and space.

Sniper and Gardevoir got married, only for Sniper's parents to blow their tops more than when he tries to explain why he shoots people and explain the difference between disorders and professions. To top it off, they did have a kid, a daughter named Sydney. She was a little different as she was taller than the normal Ralts. And to top it off, the hair color wasn't green, instead it was like a dirty forest leaf color due to the blend of green and Sniper's hair.

Despite all the blocks, commotion, and unusual traits, Sniper got himself a great family, even though they kinda have to wait for him to return back as they camp inside the base. He now enjoys his wife, his daughter, and might have a number two, unless number one becomes a huge problem. Except her kicks are cute enough to say, *in Engineers voice* nope!

* * *

 **So, next is:**

 **(M) human X (F) Goodra,**

 **(M) human X (F) human**

 **Clement X Bonnie (Don't ask... some weird shit I came up with; may get taken off.)**


	9. (M) Human X (F) Goodra

**Well... you mother fuckers got VERY lucky. This took two days to make weird enough. But, this is the first time you get a two lemons in a month.**

 **This lemon was requested by DragoonSensei.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In Unova, there were several trainers wandering about, trying to impress everyone by winning badges, competing in the tournament, stupid useless shit like that. A very slim few become trainers to enjoy themselves and make friends in terms of both people and Pokémon.

An 11 year old boy was walking down the route as he was acting a bit cocky in terms of starting his adventure… he had no beginner Pokémon. Ok, he wasn't some snobby little dipshit, he was just too excited and didn't like his starter choices. He was a nice kid, just a little impatient.

Anyway, he was walking down the path, thinking of what he could get as a starter. He wondered if he could get a cool Pokémon… or maybe a cute one… or maybe something that could tear a whole forest down. As he walked, he looked around on the ground, only spotting the boring, common ones as his PokéDex scanned the same ones over and over again.

At evening, his day ended in nothing. He caught nothing, and learned nothing, and felt like nothing. Sure, he was so excited to catch a Pokémon without a starter, but he might as well face the professor in shear embarrassment and say that he found jack shit. As he sat in his tent, he sighed, "I'm not getting anything, am I?"

Of course you're not. He looked to the viewer screen, "Hey, mind your own business mister. I wanted a Pokémon and I got nothing."

Ya know what, fuck it. As I ignored him, the boy sighed and laid flat on his back. He was going to have to go back to the professor and get himself a starter… even though he didn't like the options. Suddenly, a bush shook outside. He looked up, then found a pair of antennae moving about on the tent's canvas. The boy looked up and saw the pair moving towards him. He thought it could be a Venipede, although he would've gotten attack if it was.

The pair stopped at the entrance. The boy took his backpack as a weapon, only he saw it not needed when the antennae came in…

"What are you?"

The boy asked in confusion as it was a Pokémon he never saw before. It looked like a Ditto… with the eyes and a smile, but it was pink and purple, and green cheeks. It moved toward him as he put the backpack down, then cheered, "Goomy!"

The boy just waved, "Um, hi?"

"Goomy, Goomy!"

"You're not a ditto?"

It shook its head, "Goo."

"Hmm, do you have a trainer?"

It shook its head again. "Do you have a name?"

Shaking the head the third time, the boy quickly got into excitement, "Wanna be my first Pokémon?"

The little slime didn't do anything, then jumped happily, "Goomy, Goomy!"

The boy was so excited seeing what his first Pokémon was. He then said, "Ok then… um… what name to give you… hmm…"

He poked the little Pokémon, making it giggle, "Well, you're like jelly… there's a name, Jelly!"

The Pokémon smiled, "Goomy!"

"Ok then Jelly, I'll just need to capture you, then we can go on an adventure!"

"Goomy!"

He pulled out a ball, threw it at the Goomy, and it was captured with ease. The boy picked up the ball and jumped in joy, "I got a Pokémon! Oops, I forgot to check if it was a boy or girl. Oh well."

(8 years later)

Oh well wasn't playing well. The next day he found it was a girl, but it didn't bother him. As time went on with all the troubles, the blindness, and the constant disinfection and showers, he got Jelly to evolve into a Goodra about two years ago. His only problem was how affectionate she was. He didn't mind, but hated getting covered in slime and having to shower every time.

Now, with Jelly, she got more affectionate because she doesn't just like him, she loves him, and not your typical hugging love, we mean the LOVE kind of love. She wanted to actually be his mate, and she tried to do it subtly, but this time tonight, she was going head first into it.

At the man's house, Jelly was waiting there, sitting in the living room. He wouldn't be home for at most ten minutes, but to her it seemed like ages. She just moved her stubby toes back and forth, matching the seconds that ticked away. She wasn't bored, or impatient, but Jelly wanted him back home as soon as…

"Jelly!"

She straightened up, "Hector?"

Yes, the man was Hector. He came into the room and smiled, "Hey Jelly, hopefully it wasn't too bad being alone."

"Not all of it."

He sat down by her as she began to tense a little. She's been getting slightly closer to Hector due to the new translator that broke the whole speech barrier, and how he couldn't get any girlfriends. Then again, what woman would hang with a guy with a giant slime creature?

Hector asked, "So… anything happen?"

Jelly shook her head, "No."

"Well, I'd figure you'd be running around somewhere when I'm gone."

"Not today, I was a… just thinking of a few things and taking a walk."

"Oh, anyone you met?"

"No."

"I might as well ask."

Hector looked away, then got up again, "Well, I have to work on the bills. Even with the cash we got, it isn't getting us stored up money."

He walked away to his work room and closed the door only for Jelly to sigh, seeing as it'll become impossible to tell him what she feels. Hector was either too busy or just not having the closeness they had years ago. He quit being a trainer, but that doesn't mean he had to ignore her, even though she knew that wasn't true.

As she sat there, an hour rolled by without anyone coming in or out of the room. Jelly was starting to feel that loneliness she had every day. Did she hate it? Yes. Was she stuck with it? Yes. Did she reeeeally want to go on, confess to Hector, and hug and kiss him ridiculously? Very much so. All it ever is was the same old pattern of waking up, go to work, come back hours later, work on more boring things, dinner, no play time anymore, and bed…

Then it hit her. Bed. Humans have relationships in bed, so why not try that? Maybe she could try to get in the bed and then tell him. Yes, it could work… could it? Yeah, it can… can it? She didn't have much time to think on it because Hector just came out of his room with a big smile and said, "Sorry about that Jella, more complications on the taxes than I anticipated. Oh, it sucks to be an adult. Wish I was kid again."

Jelly blushed at the use of Jella and nodded. Hector chuckled, "I wish you were a Goodra back then this way I didn't have all those troubles. But at least you're still here, unlike others on the news."

Jelly titled her head and asked, "The news?"

Hector explained, "Well, they had something about that someone's Umbreon disappeared a few weeks back. A bit weird if you ask me since they said the Umbreon never left the ball. Oh well, hopefully you won't disappear."

Jelly shook her head, "No way I will."

He beamed, "Good, because now I gotta make food."

She smiled as he walked into the kitchen. Jelly was happy to have Hector do everything he does for the both of them.

Skipping ahead, food was on the table as Hector ate his there and Jelly ate hers also, but just used her hands and didn't even need to sit down. It was an oddly quiet meal, until Hector asked, "So Jella, anything on your mind?"

She blushed again, "No."

"C'mon, I know you want something, you're blushing."

"That's kinda because… you call me… Jella."

"Oh… you don't like it?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Oh, well, I kinda find it cute when you do it."

Jelly just blushed even harder as Hector chuckled, "Well, I gotta go to bed. See ya tomorrow."

Jelly quickly shoved her food in, let out a hiccup, and then asked, "Um Hector?"

Being a bit confused, Hector asked, "Yes Jelly?"

"Um… is it ok if… I stay in your bed… please?"

"Um… why?"

"I was getting kinda lonely so… please?"

"I don't know… it'll look…"

"Pleeeeease?"

"Jelly, you're not exactly small."

"It's ok, I can fit."

"Um…"

She tried a bit harder with a cuter smile, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"

YOU STUPID GOOY ASS BITCH, YOU'RE TAKING UP THE WHOLE FUCKING PAGE! HEY STUPID MOTHERFUCKIGN ASSHOLE, JUST TAKE HER TO FUCKING BED BEFORE I DECIDE TO TAKE YOU AND HAVE YOU CASTRATED, GOT THAT!?

It was now silent as the unusual voice disappeared. Hector shrugged, "Um, ok, don't know what that was but… alright Jelly, I'll let you stay for tonight."

Jelly jumped in joy, "YAY!"

Hector chuckled as he led Jelly to his room. Inside, he told Jelly, "Now, hopefully you won't do something and in the morning the bed is all wet and covered in goo."

Jelly giggled, "Hector, I'm not going to goo everywhere."

"I don't know what your sleeping habits are. This might change something."

"It shouldn't."

He began to take his clothes off, leaving his shirt and underwear on. Jelly blushed into a dark pink, borderline red. Hector looked to her and embarrassingly told her, "Yeah, it's normal, but… hopefully it won't make you uncomfortable."

Jelly shook herself and smiled, "It shouldn't. I used to sleep with you before."

"Yeah, but you were tiny. Now you're… bigger than me."

"Well… I can still go into the bed."

"Let's see."

Hector went on first, only for him to get under the blanket… and then a large weight just sunk the bed as Jelly squirmed in. She gave a nice smile as Hector shook his head and grinned, only then to say, "Night Jelly."

He turned over to his side, then Jelly said, "Um, Hector?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you of something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What do you think about… humans and Pokemon… um… together?"

"Like us?"

"Um, more like… how a human family works."

"Family? You mean like… a husband and wife?"

"A what?"

"A man, a woman, and then… children?"

Jelly nodded as Hector almost put two and two together, "Wait, do you want *points to himself*…"

She nodded again as Hector laid on the bed, "That… got odd very fast."

Jelly quickly jumped up in fear, "You're not upset are you?"

"No, no, I was just… a bit surprised. I mean… I never thought that would ever happen. We've been together since I was a kid and you were a Goomy… and… um… where was I going with this?"

"I want you to be my mate."

"Damn that's forward."

Jelly looked worried again as Hector said, "You're ok Jelly, but… well, I guess it isn't like Johto, but are you even sure?"

Jelly got close to his face and made a cute begging face, "Please?"

Hector sighed, then smiled, "Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt… but I don't want to go through the whole caring for a Goomy and Sligoo."

Jelly just reassured, "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

She was over Hector as the man didn't know what a giant slime oozing Pokémon would feel like if…

Jelly crashed onto him, smothering the guy in slime as the man was now starting to feel slight regret. Then Jelly kissed his head, then tried again and kissed him on the lips as her whole body started to go numb in the joy of doing something she wanted to do for a while now.

She held the kiss for a while as Hector had her saliva slime something go into his mouth, not being too pleasurable. Jelly pulled out, thankfully for Hector, and asked him, "Could you… take your… c-clothes off? Please?"

Hector nodded, seeing as it was wet anyway, and removed his shirt and underwear. He threw both pieces of cloth aside and what was shown was his naked body and his already hardened penis. Jelly blushed very hard as he whole face was turning redder by the second. Hector laughed, "Careful, you might become a fire type."

Jelly smiled, with a dry giggle, and pressed herself against the grudge of her love's dick. She pressed and down and a whole new sensation filled her as Hector just gasped loudly in pleasure from the intense softness. Jelly went up and slid back down, generating another huge charge of pleasure. She did this only two times more and Hector discharged a load into her squishy womb.

Jelly was amazed how she made him come in only four fucks. She asked, "You… ok?"

Hector, trying to catch his breath, answered, "I'm… ok… just… out… of… breath…"

"One more? Please?"

"Jella… I don't… know…"

"Pleeeease?"

"Oh… ok… one more."

Jelly moved up again and did so… but Hector came into her again and second time within half a minute. Jelly was a bit annoyed and kept it up as she wanted to do something. Hector moaned, "Jella! Stoooooop!"

He fired a third time, fourth, his balls began to hurt, and…

Jella this time came as she just pulled right off, sending vaginal slime fluids onto Hector's crotch as he discharged a load all over Jelly's. The two collapsed and were stuck together in one big mess. Jelly was catching her breath as Hector was in testicular pain and was exhausted.

The Goodra aske him, "U-um, Hector?"

He looked up slowly and asked, "Yeah?"

"W-well, um, y-you still like me… right?"

"What? Hell no."

Jelly had a heartbroken shock, until he smiled, "I love you Jella."

She hugged him tightly and whispered, "I love you too."

The two went to sleep and became a lovely, gooey couple.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **So the list today is:**

 **(M) Human x (F) Human**

 **Bonnie X Clement**

 **(F) Human X (M) Greninja ( This is a maybe because it'll be a male Yandere instead of the cliché, classic female Yandere.)**


	10. Human (M) X Human (F)

**Next story up. This was requested by ObeliskX, however it wasn't exactly what he requested because I haven't looked at his request in a while so I threw things off from the top of my head.**

 **Well, enjoy!**

* * *

"And since when did being a girl make you sooooo good at being a coordinator, hmm?"

A man fought back as a woman, a little younger, smirked, "The same time that a guy like you couldn't even uphold a gym properly, let alone follow a couple basic rules."

"I had Rocket bust on in and fuck everything up! What was I going to do, huh? Prostitute my Pidgeot?"

"No, who the hell would even want that oversized Pidgey, I mean, she's not even half that good."

"Oh you little!"

This was one of the many friendly battles these two would have a day. One gym leader, one junior coordinator, and one big headache. Oddly, neither had to swallow any kind of aspirin yet since they seem to do it only to annoy the hell out of each other and both of them can win the arguments depending on mood, day, and if they are really out to "kill" each other.

The woman teased back, "Another thing to add is that if you could even run a gym, the only thing you could even do is lose, waste money, and get your ass fired."

The man made a sarcastic laugh, bending all the way back, then forward telling, "I've seen how you preform and I think that a drunken Jigglypuff could do a job ten times better than you!"

The girl crossed her arms and kept her smirk on, "Well, a Wigglytuff did kick your ass yesterday even though you had the upper hand three times."

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED EMIA!"

"Got it on film."

"SHIT! You better not have posted that!"

Emia cackled, "Oh I did and everyone in Elegore city will laugh there ass off seeing what you lost to."

The man fumed, "OOOOOOOOO, fuck it! Yesterday I took a picture of ya naked and posted it on a porn site! There."

Emia's mouth dropped and screamed, "YOU DID WHAT!?"

"Ain't saying sorry for that!"

She hit him over the head, only then for two vines to fly over and grab both of them by the neck. It was the man's Venusaur as he also showed both of them a page: "Moore, Emia, neither of you posted anything."

Both young adults were a bit surprised. Another paper came over reading: "Are you two ever going to get along?"

Moore and Emia both said, "We do, we're just rivals."

The Venusaur raised a brow, then put both of them on the ground. Both of them got up as Moore said, "Ok, let's just go home and settle this by ourselves."

Emia grumbled, "Fine."

And both left. As Moore walked home, his Venusaur was mumbling something that had to do with them. Moore looked over and told him, "Let me guess, you're not enjoying me and Emia constantly bickering?"

He nodded. This whole thing about "friendly" competition was getting on Venusaur's nerves as Emia and Moore would argue on who is the best here and who is the best here. Ironically, Emia is a better gymleader than a coordinator and vice versa for Moore.

At home, Moore opened the door and walked in, followed by his Venusaur as he asked, "Um, about the whole butt getting kicked by a Wigglytuff… you're hopefully not embarrassed by that."

Annoyed, yes, but Venusaur was not embarrassed and just gave a shaking head, "Venu."

"*Phew* good, because it I'd have to take on two sides, heh-heh, hmm."

Moore continued on his way to get ready for bed, and as he did, Venusaur went to his own room, and slept himself. He needed a way for these two to get together, otherwise he'd have to beat some sense into the two.

The next day, Moore was shot awake and already in gear for the day. He had a quick breakfast and zoomed right to the door, only saying, "Gotta get to the gym, you can have some peace and privacy while I'm gone."

Venusaur, who was half awake, smiled and nodded, "Venusaur."

Moore went out the door and the house was empty, well of people at least. Time pasted and Venusaur got a bit lonely. He didn't mind what he had, but he needed some time away from the fighting and arguing. He grabbed an old 'Dex and rang up one of Emia's Pokémon, since he knew that that Pokémon was a stay at home at lot of times.

A picture showed up with an Arbok on the other side. The Arbok asked, "Hello Venus, hopefully you got something other than arguing and friendly fire?"

Venus said, "No, it's not worth the headache *yawn* or the peace I finally got after Derick finally left."

The Arbok hissed, "Mm, but I got all the peace I want… unless you wanna come over~."

Venus wanted to laugh at her proposal, but calmly denied, "Nah, if Derick sees I'm gone, he'll think I left forever. Still remember the April fool's I did then as an Ivysaur."

"Well, maybe if we can get our masters to stop this mess, maybe we could get some more quiet time."

"In general?"

"Yes, this time in general."

"Your trainer whines?"

"Not whines, but last night, she was mumbling a lot about how your trainer took a picture of her without her clothes."

"Yes, that was a fight I ended before it started."

"Good, but… could you try to get them to agree on something? I know I should with my master, but we don't exactly have the best communication."

"And Derick and I do?"

"Well, you can talk through writing words. I can't."

"So, what can I do?"

"I don't know, I know master has been having a few signs of heat."

Venus was a bit confused, "Heat? Humans don't go into heat."

"The human term is called a crush, or romance, but she seems to want him."

"Are you sure?"

"Very much. Now, I'm going back to my original thing, if you want to come over…"

Venus told her, "Maybe sometime once I get our trainers to stop their nonsense."

The Arbok smiled, "Ok, see you 'sometime'."

The screen went off as he then used his vine whip to put the 'Dex back and go back to his lonely, yet quiet, sleeping space by the window. Sadly, peace time ended when the door busted open with two certain characters…

"Oh pleeeease, since when the hell do you think that I'd actually switch Pokémon with you? I bet my Venusaur can do a better job than your oversized Ekans."

"Oh really? My 'oversized Ekans' can at least fight, your Venusaur just follows wherever you go and does jack shit."

That ticked Venus off a little, but he remained cool as Moore and Emia… entered the house. This was gonna be a roller coaster for him. Anyway, as they entered Emia asked, "Now, why did you exactly invite me to your house? I never did the same to you at mine."

Moore responded, "Well, we're sort of friends so might as well do something nice."

"Well, this might make up for the few things you've done."

"Yeah, and maybe down the road there'll be something you'll do for me."

"AHA!"

She pointed at him as she had stupidly triumphant face, "It was to make me do something for you, wasn't it?"

Moore told her, "Actually it was so we can stop this shit."

Her faced now was in red as she acted like an idiot. Venus was glad for it, until she crossed her arms and asked, "Oh, and how do we stop?"

"I would suggest a Pokémon battle, but…"

"But what?"

Moore smiled, "Your Pokémon isn't here."

Emia then yelled, "If she was, she'd kick your ass, let alone your Pokémon's!"

"Oh, now you're saying that Venusaur is weak?"

"Duh! I don't know how the hell you got him to be a Venusaur anyway."

"Half of it was actual training… the other was candies."

"AHA!"

"Mhm, keep doing it, maybe you'll look smarter than you are."

Emia yelled at him, "SHUT THE HELL…"

Venus decided to hell with it and yelled, "VENUSAUR!"

Vine whips flew everywhere as they all grabbed Emia and Moore, and then he carried them over to the closet door. Opening the door, he threw both of them in a closet, closed the door, then slid his vine whips under and wrapped them up again. Moore yelled out a command, "Venusaur! Let us go!"

No response. He sighed in aggravation as Emia was ticked, "And the reason why your Pokémon can't beat…"

The vines tightened as Emia then yelled, "Moore!"

It tightened even further while Venus was in another room talking about his whole idea with Arbok. Moore and Emia now were stuck in a tight situation, no pun intended. The coordinator asked, "Well, this sucks."

Moore nodded, "Yeah, I never seen Venusaur act like this."

"Why is a hell of a question right now."

"Well… maybe we kinda… fight a little too much?"

"HA, ok, says the gymleader here."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna kick your ass as soon as I…"

The vines tightened again as Moore now confirmed it to be what it was… their arguing. Moore thought of something and… um, no, well… hmm…

He asked Emia, "Um, Emia?"

She muttered, "What?"

"Um… this might sound weird, but… that picture I took…"

"Don't bring that up again."

"Well… you were hot."

She was gonna yell, but asked, "Wait… you seriously thought I was?"

"Yeah… I mean, normally you're kinda, not really attractive but without anything… you kinda rid that impression."

Emia was actually surprised, but then asked, Hold on, why are you bringing that up?"

"Well… um… I was thinking maybe we could… t-try something."

"Like what?"

"W-well, ahem."

Emia got the idea and denied, "Uh-uh, no way am I fucking you."

"I know, but you think it'll get us out of the closet?"

"Uh, how?"

"Well, our bodies are, uh, close, so… it's not too hard to free our arms."

"I really don't…"

Seeing the perfect opportunity, Moore grabbed her and kissed her quickly, only for the girl to go with it, ' _Ya know what, fuck it. Maybe this'll get everyone on the happy track.'_

He freed his second arm and pulled her closer, then using his arms, he pulled down his pants and underwear. Emia, attempted the same, and got only as far as pulling off her skirt. She asked, "Um, could you…"

Moore blushed a bit, "Um, you sure?"

"Yeah, I can't get that far. Can you?"

"Um, sure."

He pulled her underwear down just enough to where both privates were visible and at level. Moore said, "Ok, this might get a bit… weird."

Emia asked, "How? It shouldn't be any different from…"

"N-no, it's just that I'll have to bend over and that'll get in, but not for long."

"Ugh, just do it so I can strangle that grass type of yours."

"Ok, sort of, here it… goooooes."

He bent over and his dick pierced forward into Emia, breaking her virginity point. She held back the pain as Moore retracted out and said, "Y-you ok?"

Emia nodded, "Y-yeah, just… pain, nothing more. Keep it going, maybe'll get better."

"Should."

He bent forward again, and again, and again, going in and out as he pushed his body against hers, then retracted back. Both of them were moaning from the pleasurable feeling of the movement, being more tiresome, but still way better than the usual. Emia was getting the best of it as she never knew how…

She then burst out as liquids dripped on the floor. It spilled on the vines, only to cause Venus a weird, disgusting feeling. He retracted the vines from her, wondering if she just pissed all over his vines. She was free, but Moore wasn't. She walked to him and had a mischievous smile, "Ok, how about this: Once we get out of this mess, you can be the coordinator and I'LL be the gymleader, seeing as we are sooooo bad at our positions. Deal?"

Moore nodded, and she forced herself on him as she wanted to get him loose. She pressed against his tied up body, milking his erect member, trying to get him to…

"Emia!"

Emia pulled away quickly as she saw his penis bounce, then fire a few lines worth of semen. Emia whined, "C'mon, that didn't do… ooh, wait."

She walked on up and put her head on the tip and began to suck hard on his dick. Moore was getting a better and better experience to free his sorry ass from his own Pokémon's vines. Once he was near climax, Emia sped up her sucking, then Moore moaned, "E…"

She didn't have to wait and she pulled away and bent his dick toward the vines. It wasn't too great, but something came out and made Venus retract the rest of his vines, wondering what the hell they did.

Moore was now standing wearily as Emia was less tired, but equally out of energy. Moore laughed, "Well, I guess we're now together."

Emia nodded with a grin, "Yeah, all thanks to your Venusaur."

"Hopefully you're not…"

"HA, no way I am."

"I don't want to…"

"I know, I'm just saying."

"Don't worry, we get married, or such, and then we can have… I guess a kid?"

Emia shook her head, "No way that'll happen."

(Epilogue)

Sorry bitch, it happened. Emia and Moore DID get married two years later and they had a kid. And to make it more fun, a few weeks after the incident, Moore let Venus stay with Arbok and a week later, eggs were found.

Right now, there was a man and a woman, husband and wife, in Moore's house as their kid was playing around if an Ekans around Venus. The Venusaur was even more annoyed than ever before. He just muttered, "I made a terrible mistake. A very, very, terrible mistake."

He was then strangled by Arbok's love grip as she rubbed her head with his. This was not a well thought-out plan.

* * *

 **So, here is the list:**

 **Human (F) X Greninja (M) (Still say it's doable)**

 **Human (M) X Salazzle (M) (I labelled F because if I let it be, then somebody will whine about rule 63 shit.)**

 **The Bonnie X Clement thing isn't that good now, so I removed it.**


	11. (F) Human X (M) Greninja

**Well, here's the next one. The Yandere isn't great so it's just an obsession story... well, I can't tell, oh well.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aww, it's so cute!"

Squealing away was a new trainer, getting her starter as Sycamore handed her the Froakie, "Now, take care of him, train him well, and be careful."

"Will do professor!"

She cheerily ran out as the Froakie cautiously followed her. Then the girl quickly stopped and said, "Oh wait, I forgot to put you into the Pokéball."

The Froakie questioned, "Froa-kie?"

"You don't want to?"

He shook his head as the girl shrugged with a grin, "No problem, you can run alongside me. Now, c'mon, let's go win something!"

She ran as the little water type quickly followed, wondering how this will turn out.

As the years passed by, the two got along almost instantly. The girl, Rose, caught five other Pokémon, but she released them after losing last place in the tournament. Going fast here, she evolved every Pokémon she had, cared for them very well, and got along with each of them. After ten years, she settled down and now was a store clerk.

Right now she was at home, being a Sunday, relaxing from the week of overtime. She supported herself just enough to keep everything going and moving, but what she needed was someone else. This is where trouble began, you'll see. Rose started to see some guys, trying to find a boyfriend, and a few started to say no… kinda up front.

This wasn't some weird coincidence. Now, her Greninja was the cause of this. Reason, he wanted her. And some would say a little obsession if you might add on. He wanted her a lot and didn't want her taken away by some other male. He developed this over time as Rose grew more feminine and he started to have the "issues", wanting to have a mate.

Rose was never interested in him, or Pokémon, so it was pointless to say that he wanted to fuck her. But as he held it in, the obsession grew and started to show outwards. Every time Rose spoke to a guy, even an innocent conversation, Greninja would give the man a stare if he saw it. Any guy who would try to flirt, usually would get attacked by Greninja later on when Rose wasn't around.

He didn't want to kill anyone over this, just wanted them away, but as his obsession for his trainer kept growing, he might have to.

(At Rose's House)

"Ahhh, Sunday morning."

Rose breathed out as she sat in her chair. "Soon, this'll be every day and all I'll have to do is keep this place clean."

What she is talking about is about her newest accomplishment: getting engaged. This happened only two days ago and she was amazed about what the ending was.

After a small rest, she got back up and put on her shoes. She had to get ready for what was in store for her life and had to get a few things. Once she was ready, she looked toward the hallway and saw her Greninja walk out. She popped on a smile and asked, "Morning Greninja, 'sume you got a somewhat decent sleep?"

He nodded slowly. Truth being is that he's been having sleep deprivation from his little problem, so he's been up some nights restless. He walked over and asked, "Grenin?"

Rose assured, "I'm just going shopping for a few things. You'll be staying home today as a little change, nothing big."

"Gre?"

He shook his head as Rose told him, "Look, just for today, ok? Every time I go out, you seem to act a little too overprotective every time I try to talk to someone. It's a little weird, especially in public places. Now, have fun, don't cause trouble, and… yeah, that's it. Bye."

She went out of the house and onto the streets as Greninja watched from the window until she was out of sight. He didn't like how she just left, made him feel like he was being ditched.

The whole day was a mess, only for Greninja. He watched as Rose went out four times during the day and told him she'll be back. The first three were shopping, but the fourth time wasn't explained. Once Rose got back, she was jumping in joy, walking through the hallway as if she just won the lottery. Greninja heard it and wondered what happened.

He walked in and Rose went up to him and cheered, "It happened, it happened!"

Greninja was confused and asked, "Grenin, Greninja?"

"I got engaged, YES!"

Greninja's heart stopped. He was heartbroken, filling with rage. He didn't show it, but he would have to go out in order to let it out. Rose went into her room and told Greninja, "I can't believe it. Don't worry Greninja, you'll have some friends to keep you company."

She closed to door and went to bed while Greninja stood in the same spot. His eye twitched as he now had to take someone out. He knew who she was talking about, no doubt. He ran out of the house and into the town, despite the darkness setting in, which he was going to need.

(In town)

A man was walking back to his home as he pumped his fist up, bending his arm, "I got her, yes! I wanted Rose enough and I got her! I can't wait to have her as my wife, she's perfect. Great person, looks good, and good attitude, unlike that Iris bitch, *shivers*."

As he walked, a figure looked about at the man as he walked. He followed him a certain distance, then threw a rock at him, only for the man to look down the direction. It was an empty land, but he looked down and then walked there and called out, "Who's there?"

No answer. He called again, "Come out, there won't be any…"

Then when he got into the dark that wasn't visible from the street, three fingers went on his head, stretching around his skull. He panicked, but a voice appeared, ' _Hello_.'

The man cringed, "Wh-wh-who is it?"

' _I am one of Rose's… friends_.'

"Who?"

The finger's dragged his head to see a face…

"Gr-Greninja?"

It was. Greninja looked down at his victim as the man asked, "Wh-what's going on? Why are you…"

' _You dared to claim her_?'

"Claim he… Rose?"

' _Yes_.'

"B-but, we planned to get engaged, sh-she's a great girl a-and I wanted to…"

Greninja tightened his fingers, ' _No, you're not getting her. She's mine, she's my future mate. You are not getting her._ '

"I can get her on this…"

' _Oh? Why? I want her in my sexual relation, not yours_.'

"B-but, you're a…"

' _Pokémon? So_?'

"Listen, just forget this. You'll still be…"

The fingers tightened on last time, ' _Leave, and never come back, because I'll kill you right now… and I don't care_.'

"Gr-Gr-Greninja, l-look, we can work this out."

He started to get nervous as Greninja whispered darkly, "How?"

"Maybe we could, I don't know, share her?"

Worst idea to say. The last thing that was heard was a very loud, pain enlaced scream.

At Rose's house, she was sleeping away in bed as her front door opened. In walked Greninja, blood stained hands and now with a new plan. He wasn't going to hurt Rose, but for safety reasons so she doesn't get in trouble, he doesn't get in trouble, and he doesn't have to kill again, he had to move her out.

He walked into her bedroom and went over to her bed, looking over at her as she slept. What made this easier was that she was a heavy sleeper, and heavy wasn't just an adjective, this was literal as well. Greninja lifted off the covers and gazed at her semi naked body, looking at every curve she had. He turned away his gaze, and picked her up off the mattress, straining a little, but he managed it and now had her in his arms.

He carried her out of the house and into the forest, quietly and secretly. After some time, we got to what appeared as a carved in den. It was an old hiding place he made over the years and had his… private time, having to let out some pressure. But he laid Rose on a large cloth that resembled a rug, looked at how beautiful she was. Greninja stared at her body, her face, back to the body, to the face, and then his hand on her stomach.

A little chill went through his arm, but he put a second hand on it and moved up to where the hands met her breasts. His nose bled a little, then his penis became erect as his breathing increased. He removed the bra and revealed Rose's uncovered, bare breasts, really giving a strengthened hard to Greninja. He moved downwards this time and felt Rose's soft butt, then moved further down feeling the legs as his member was throbbing in such pain. He ripped off Rose's panties and saw the flower of the beautiful garden.

Greninja needed his trai… no, he needed his mate more than ever now. He went up to her face and put his mouth to hers, pressing against it. Even with his tongue in the way, he managed the kiss and went on top of her, only for Rose to open her eyes weakly. Greninja broke the kiss, then used hypnosis on her as he quietly, soothingly said, "Rose."

He put a hand to her head, gently brushing her hair, "Rose."

Rose looked and asked, "Greninja?"

"*shhhh* it's me, your Greninja. You're safe, you're ok."

"Where…"

He started to use the hypnosis, "We're in a den I made for the both of us. Relax, there's nothing to fear."

She then asked, "But, why am I… cold… why am I… n-naked?"

"Don't worry, it'll be warm soon. We were the best of friends, right?"

"Yes."

"How about you show me it? Be my mate."

He now went full force as Rose fell under it, "Your mate."

"Be my mate for as long as you live, have our children, have our love, and have everything between us. Be mine. Won't you Rose?"

Rose pulled him into a kiss as Greninja kissed passionately, only for the two to make out on the floor. Greninja pulled out of the kiss, then went up and over Rose, and stuck his dick into her mouth. Greninja let out a breath of ecstasy as Rose sucked on it and pulled his waist down to give a better blow job.

As she sucked on it, he moved his hips downward, pushing it farther down her throat until he had a sudden orgasm, unleashing his stored up seed. It gushed down her mouth, only for her to unattached from his member, making a pop noise from the liquid.

Greninja disappeared, then wrapped his arms around Rose, only to then stick his dick into her virgin vagina. The pain caused the woman to shriek a bit, but Greninja calmly quieted her, "Don't worry, it'll end soon."

He thrusted hard, still jamming into her, getting deeper and deeper, pleasuring both of them as Greninja wanted to do this for so long. The thrusting continued until Greninja screamed, "ROSE!"

And a huge surplus of sperm filled Rose's womb as she stuck her tongue out in the pleasurable experience. Greninja collapse on her as Rose went back into her sleep. Greninja kept his dick in her warm body and hugged her tight, going to sleep as well.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **So next up is:**

 **(M) Human x (F) Salazzle. (Yeah, I looked at the previous chapter and I was like 'oh shit, I put down a M instead of F... oops.)**


	12. (M) Human X (F) Salazzle

**Well, this kinda shows how it has gone. I looked at my history and it seems I went from 7000 words from the first lemon, to a little more than 1700. Oh well...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Aloha region. A tropical paradise with its culture, Pokémon, and, mostly, friendly atmosphere. The totem guardians, the bullshit of criminal rappers that are worse than West, and the Aether organization that seems to be a spinoff of Galactic.

Of course, there is another aspect of the island that attributes the men of the island just like Ishtar priests: Salazzles. The reptilious, lusty lizards are a no-go and a yes-go in terms of excitement and "fun". Being all female, this makes it a bigger event, but… the general view is never correct.

While there are thousands upon thousands of Salandits and Salazzles that would wanna get humped, there was one that lived alone and was actually pristine. She was a Salazzle, yes, but she never got the whole lust thing that happened to others.

She had a den, between the jungle forest and the volcano, and she lived alone and usually was bothered by all the other Salazzles, teasing her how she's missing out on all the fun. What's weird is that she actually doesn't mind it.

Anyway, she was sleeping in her den, currently undisturbed by anything else. Well, she was until a medium sized rock tumbled down and ran over her tail. It was enough to wake her up, but not hurt her. Her head jerked up, looking to see who threw the rock, only then did she actually see a pair of eyes quickly dart away.

She crawled out of her den and found a man standing there with a gun in hand. First time that has happened, but what surprised her was how the man quickly hid it and raised his hands, "S-sorry, I saw a hole and thought I'd look."

She gave an annoyed look and slithered back in. The man was a bit confused by her behavior. Then he thought, why not catch her? He ran up quickly and asked her, "Hey…"

She already slipped into her den and back to where she was snoozing. The man asked again, "Hey, um, could I ask you something?"

The Salazzle ignored him as the man tried, "Um, would you like, um, s-some d-dick?"

She threw a rock right into his crotch as the man grabbed it in pain, wheezing, "Ok… *erk* that's the first."

After he was done, he called, "Ok, you're not interested in that… would you like anything?"

A smooth rock went into his head as the man screamed, "I just wanna have you come along with me!"

A voice came out, "Sa-lazz."

That was the Salazzle saying, "Fuck you."

The man sighed and persuaded, "Look, I need to get a Pokémon. Going to Kukui looks embarrassing, and I want something already evolved. Please?"

Salazzle mentally rolled her eyes and slithered up and out as she looked at the man, still a bit annoyed. She showed her head, but nothing else as the man asked, "So…"

He pulled out a Pokéball, "Wanna come along?"

She rolled her eyes and thought, ' _Know what, whatever. He's just going through the usual tricks_.'

She slithered out and crossed her arms on the ground, only for the man to throw out the Pokéball and capture the Salazzle. He went over and picked it up, "There we go, now hopefully… I don't get raped at night."

(One year later)

The Salazzle, now named Wela, was actually way more behaved than the man, Kapana, expected. He thought he'd lose his virginity within a month, but from how he has seen Wela act; he's surprised how she hasn't even flirted. And it wasn't from the whole "you threw a rock at me" incident, she just wasn't driven.

Besides, Wela actually enjoyed the whole travelling thing as she got to enjoy going around the islands and exploring. Of course along the way, she had to put up with the rest of Kapana's Pokémon, which only was an Incineroar and a Raichu. Both tried hitting on her, it failed.

Now, Kapana moved off to Johto and had to bring along all his Pokémon. What made it more interesting was how people eyed him suspiciously. They were aware of Salazzle's "interesting" legacy, and they thought Kapana was doing something with Wela. But, aside from this, Kapana had no troubles with moving to Johto.

At the house, Kapana was out, leaving his Incineroar at home to keep guard. Wela was also there with the Incineroar, only what she didn't expect was a very weird question.

"So, when are you going to tell him?"

Wela looked up from the couch, "Tell who?"

"Him, the guy who caught you?"

"Ugh, why the hell does everyone keep asking that question?"

"Because everyone knows that you're his first Pokémon, you're a FEmale, and you haven't hit on anyone else so far."

Wela just rolled her eyes, "First off, I'm not even interested, and secondly, we're in an area that can get Kapana's ass arrested."

"Mhm, then why do I once in a bit here you in your Pokéball moaning about him banging you hard?"

Wela was aghast, "Y-you heard all that?"

"Look, from the entire time I've been with you, you've literally stayed to yourself and never, and I mean never, have I actually seen you with another male."

Wela just blushed, "I… never found anyone else that… pleasing?"

"Mhm, what's the chance I find that to be bullshit?"

"Um…"

"Look, you don't want to tell him, fine, but I want some fucking sleep and not have to hear him dreaming about humping you."

Wela now was wide eyed, "K-K-Ka-pa-a-ana…"

"Yeah, you two get together so I can sleep during the night, ok?"

He walked off as Wela was a bit shocked of the discovery she made… even though she never thought of it. It never crossed her on actually having sex with him, but now, in this region? Wela had to think it through. She took a deep breath and wondered if that was even a good idea.

Of course, planning it out took nearly the whole day and by then, Kapana got back. The problem was that he was in a pissed off mood and really wasn't in the mood for anything at all. He marched through the house and into his room, slamming the door hard, rumbling the effect through the hall. Wela went to the door and stopped, then took another breath and knocked.

A yell called out, "Who is it?!"

Wela answered, "Me?"

"Oh… Wela… sorry, come in."

She stood on her legs to turn the handle, only to see her trainer… undressing. He didn't realize that he was taking clothes off in front of his Pokémon, but instead cut to the chase, "Yes Wela?"

"Well…"

"Let me guess, it's my… entrance?"

She nodded her head. "Don't blame you. These assholes in this region are so fucking paranoid. Besides, they all think you and I get it on every damn night, fucking each other's brains out, making eggs left and right. What fucking insanity is that?"

Wela tried not to blush under those words and just made a warped smile in nervousness. Kapana further ranted, "And to top it off, some stores actually had me kicked out all because I have a Salazzle. I mean, the extremity of this shit is so insane that… that… UGH!"

He collapsed on the bed, only for Wela to go over and see if he was alright. Kapana looked up and nodded, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just hating this place."

Wela wasn't too sure he was ok. Then he grabbed her and hugged her, "Well, a little friend might help me."

Even though it felt weird, Wela actually felt a bit happy from it and just turned over, and hugged him back. Kapana tightened the hug, feeling much better, only then for Wela to kiss him on the cheek be accident. Her eyes shot up as she realized what she just did, and Kapana blushed like hell as he was just kissed by his Pokémon.

The two looked at each other as Kapana asked, "U-um, did you just…"

Wela nodded shyly, "Y-yeah I think I just did."

Kapana smiled and kissed Wela, not on the cheek, but on… well, whatever the equivalent of lips would be for her. She was numb in confusion and shock, only for the kiss to end as fast as it came. She was motionless as Kapana looked slightly confused. He asked, "You ok Wela?"

The Salazzle blinked a couple times and then lunged at Kapana, making out with him on the bed. Once the man was over her, the Salazzle seemed to have discovered the side of her that she never used. Kapana took off his shirt and underwear, letting it all hang out, then asked, "So, how hard?"

She replied, "As hard as…"

He went for it and then she regretted it immediately, screaming at the top of her voice. She demanded, "Stop it, stop it!"

Kapana stopped, then she nervously asked, "Slow, please?"

He just chuckled, "Maybe stick to your normal self."

"Ok, but… please?"

"Of course."

He went again, slower, and the pain was gone, replaced by pleasure seeping through her inner body. She held onto Kapana as he started speeding up more and more until he was going as fast as he could, but also not injuring Wela. The time passed, only for Wela to feel an unusual pinpricking that got more and more intense, then she hit the climax, feeling the spew of liquid rush out as a jet went into her. The jet went deep into her as Kapana pushed as far as possible.

Once it was over, Wela now felt afraid and nervous because of what just happened and if people find out. Kapana took all of it away as he held her in his arms, giving the sense of protection. Before she fell asleep, she got the idea that they could just move back to Aloha.

But once they fell asleep, peaking through the door crack was Incineroar as he just watched the entire session. He was thinking, ' _What the fuck did I just cause? I'm gonna get all of us arrested!_ '

He walked out and went to his own bed, where he panicked the entire night while the couple slept peacefully and joyfully.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **There are no future lemons because I got none, but I'll think of something, until then, this'll be the last one for now.**


	13. (M) Human X (F) Delphox :Christmas chap

**Merry Christmas everyone! Here's a Christmas lemon! Not a good gift but, eh, better than the typical shit you'd get like I-things and spinners and... fortniteaccountsthataretotallyworthless.  
**

 **Anyways, enough of my shitty comedy, here's the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"My head hurts."

A man was rubbing his head, complaining lowly as he got out of the office. In fact, a lot of his body hurts from the packages he delivered. Out from the office, he got into his real car, not that shitty white van, and started the ignition. The car started up, booming a little from the engine, but still didn't crash or burn out.

His whole day was a living hell from the time he entered till he left. He just hoped that he can still make it from now until he was 65… which was around more than 30 years later.

Upon arriving at home, the man expected some kind of unusual BS off from today's media just so his day was complete. He got into his house and put away all his garbage in the cabinet, then went to the couch and relaxed, ending with a grunt. He put a hand over his eyes, rubbing it down and then whined, "This is insane. I can't do this shit every day."

The post office was killing this guy slowly and he was really not in the mood to have his Christmas ruined all because of work. He sighed heavily and went over to his room where he literally fell face first onto the bed and moaned, "I want something nice for Christmas. And not a little puppy."

Afterwards he went to sleep, ready for what was going to be Christmas day. His sleep was just a whole nightmare of the post office becoming a huge insanity with packages stacking up; Red Plum, DPS, and he had to do it all. Before he woke up, his truck apparently broke down, the he got mugged off by a couple thugs and for a scary grand finale, he got shot and left in an alley.

He jumped out of bed with that feeling of dread, lurking about within his mind. He just shook his head, calming himself down, "A dream, a dream, just a typical nightmare."

He got out of bed, showered, and then whined whiling walking down the hall, "Wait a damn minute, it's supposed to be Christmas morning. I got nothing to do… wait, day break. YES! I can now finally relax and…"

He stopped at a sight he was almost in fear from. There was a huge looking fox on his couch, snoozing away. The man tiptoed past the couch and into the kitchen where he then dialed up on his phone animal control.

The phone didn't pick up as the man asked quietly, "Why won't they…"

He noticed his phone was turned off. How could that… the battery. He looked in the back and saw the battery was missing. He quickly went to his computer room where the landline was. Strange place, but he needed this fox… thing out of his house. Entering the room, he looked to the table… it was gone. The poor mailman now was losing his mind, "Last night everything was where they should be. Phone had its battery, landline was here. What the hell's next? The fox decides to greet me?"

' _Hello._ '

He stiffened. He wished he had a gun to point to where the voice was coming from.

' _Um, I'm behind you._ '

He looked slowly behind and saw… a walking… fox? He moved back and raised his hands as the biped fox, apparently, said, ' _I know I'm… weird, but I'm not going to harm you_.'

The man asked, "Wh-who… wh-what are you?"

' _David_ …'

"How the fuck did you…"

' _Telepath_.'

"Oh great, my mind is fucking open book to this… fox thing."

' _Actually, I'm a Delphox and I'm not going through your head like a book. Just your identity, nothing more._ '

"That's kinda intruding my privacy."

' _Look I'm as confused as I am since… I was somewhere else and then I somehow wound up in your living room last night._ '

David questioned, "When?"

' _Around 5 o'clock_.'

"And… do you have a name or something?"

' _Eliliva_.'

"Uh…"

' _I know, hard at first but just call me Eli_."

"Ok… Eli… and the reason why all the phones are…"

 _'Dead? Well, I knew that you'd be alarmed so I removed the battery of your mobile phone and the wired phone._ '

"Ok… that explains… not much."

' _I'm sorry I caused some fright but… I'd like to stay here… please?_ '

David sighed heavily as he now had a telepathic talking fox in his view, also being a female, and to top it off isn't even from here. He nodded, "Alright, but I don't want news breaking out on this. It's bad enough it happened to two other guys."

Eli titled her head, ' _What do you mean two other guys?_ '

"Well, for two years, there were these two instances were a guy got some frog woman and some girl got this giant snake."

' _Wait… that frog thing you're talking about is a Greninja while the other is a Serperior_.'

"Whatever the hell. They couldn't speak shit, except for the frog since it went to college along with the guy. And there were rumors that the two were getting it on. Hilarious, right?"

Eli crossed her arms, ' _It's not funny. For around the same time you said, there have been Pokémon disappearing and what I can say it isn't two_.'

David was now in a state of confused shock, "You're saying there's… hundreds?"

' _No… around 80 or so_.'

"Holy shit… and now you're… um, one of them?"

' _Yes_.'

David sat down on the chair and sighed once again, thinking, ' _When I said I didn't want a puppy for Christmas… that did not mean get me an adult canine_.'

' _What's wrong with…_ '

"That was not pointed directly at you."

He got up and walked to her, "Well… seeing as this isn't going to be a temporary visit… I guess I'm stuck with you."

Eli agreed, ' _Same_.'

"Well… there's another bedroom over there and I got spare blankets… I think it'll be good enough."

Eli nodded once more, ' _So, now what_?'

David just shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm going to go make breakfast."

' _Maybe I can help_?'

"Thanks but I got this."

He walked out of the room as Eli just sighed, then followed along. The morning was a lot of explaining of where Eli was, what David's world was like, what a Pokémon was, and why she couldn't talk. In the midst of this, David nearly burnt all the pancakes, but at least the partial char was engulfed in sweetness by the maple syrup.

As they ate, Eli asked, ' _So… do you have any, I guess, wives_?'

David answered, "Wives? Shit, I'm not even married."

' _I didn't mean it like that, I meant…_ '

"I know, but no, I'm not. Nobody wants to marry a mailman, except for his money."

' _Why…_ '

"Because look at me. The closest thing to a friend here are my computers. I don't even own a frickin' pet for crying out loud."

Eli said, ' _But you're… mostly a nice male_.'

"Thanks but that doesn't boost any enthusiasm at all."

They finished their food and the rest of the day, at least for David, was spent on the computer. Eli spent her time trying to get herself as much information about this earth since her owner was a historian/scientist. And so, for the rest of the day, literally until early evening, Eli was just reading a couple books, watching educational TV, passed out once due to stumbling upon a head being ripped off, and had to make herself lunch which wasn't hard. She was very surprised how secluded David was and why he hasn't appeared out of that room.

She didn't sense anything that meant he died or passed out, but she was a little worried. She went down the hall to where his computer room was… she stopped. Eli paused and could actually see what David was doing. It was harmful… taking that back. Eli was a little appalled from what she saw David doing. He was… watching porn.

In truth, he just started watching it since everything else was done and he got bored of playing Red Alert 2. Eli, oddly, wasn't taking her mind off of it. After a few minutes of watching interesting motions, styles and such, Eli began to feel a little warm. Ok, warmer than she usually is. She felt something below her heat up as she realized… she was getting aroused from her little spying. Then a smirk appeared.

She turned the door, yet it was locked, so she simply used her telepathy to unlock it and opened the door with ease. David, before she opened, closed the porn off quickly, yet calmly. Once she entered, he asked, "Yeah Eli?"

She had a little smirk on still as she walked forward. David then remembered about her being… oh shit. He normally stood up, "What's funny?"

Eli went to him and told him, ' _Oh nothing, you say you got no wife, or female… yet you seem to be… active in seeing them with other males_.'

He was panicking inside as he tried as calm as possible to say, "I assume…"

' _Well, now that I look, you have seen way more than that_.'

"Hey, I said that I want my pri…"

David was pushed into the chair as he now was scared. Eli chuckled, ' _I'm not going to harm you… but I now do want something that you want as well_.'

"What?"

She then got on his lap as David felt something growing. Eli brought her face close to his, ' _Each other_.'

And inserted her tongue into his mouth, only for David to react at first in surprise… but then started in actually enjoy it a little… then he pushed her off. Eli asked, ' _What's wrong? I thought you..._ '

David said, "Well… it occurred to me… I can't actually go have a romantic relationship with a fox."

' _I'm not a fox_.'

"Ok, fine, an animal."

' _I'm not that either_.'

"How? Look at you, you're not human."

' _Yes, but I'm intelligent and besides, humans and Delphoxes can breed_.'

"W-wait, what?"

' _Oh? I forgot to tell you? Well, I can make this a little more comfortable_.'

She teleported off his clothes as he exclaimed, "Shit! How the hell…"

' _You reeeeally don't know anything about Pokémon, don't you?_ '

"No."

She smiled, ' _Well, prepare for_ …'

"Except for that."

She cutely pouted, ' _Ruining the fun_.'

"Well…"

Eli kissed him to shut him up and then forced herself on his penis, punching right through her. However, there was no pain, so David asked once she took off the kiss, "Hold on, isn't there supposed to be…"

' _Uhh… it's a… reminder of trying human… beverages._ '

"Got drunk?"

She nodded. "Got raped, memory loss, and child?"

' _A-actually… I used a bottle_.'

"Oh… ok."

She shut him up again by bouncing on his dick, sending a shock of constant pleasure into his body. He was so surprised of what the foxy girl her can do that he no longer cared about what would happen. Eli kept her action going for only three minutes, then said, 'Here's a little trick that psychics can also do.'

"Wh-what?"

She used her psychic and jacked his pleasure up along with herself, making both of them really jacked in lust…

"Oh God!"

David came into Eli as she stuck her tongue out in immense pleasure as she came all over his crotch and even onto the chair. David was out of breath and collapsed in the chair as Eli whispered, now actually speaking, "Want to see one more little trick?"

David barely chuckled, "What?"

She used hypnosis and David fell fast asleep as she cuddled onto him, going to sleep as well.

(7 months later)

A little Fennekin was running about the house as her parents were at the table. David finally got a better feeling working at the post office since he got two things: he miraculously switched routes so he earns the same pay with a little less work and much straighter roads, and the shitty stationmaster he had was getting replaced by an actual professional.

He oddly enjoyed his little life, but was kinda hated by the neighborhood since a little snitch found out he was having sex with someone who wasn't a human. He didn't care; he still had his job and was more relaxed than before. He loved Eli and she loved him, and they both loved their little child. And soon, there'll be a second. This is a kind of Christmas present that David did want, and it wasn't just a puppy, it was a whole family of canines.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	14. (F) Sceptile X (M) Sceptile

**MUST READ!** **This chapter was originally the Halloween special from 10/31/2018, but seeing it got only 110 views, 3 reviews on useless farla shit, and isn't even known, I thought I'd just post it in this collection instead of keeping it as a separate story.**

 **However, I will be keeping the original A/N.**

 _ **This is the first holiday special I'll make, seems pretty fitting. Now, some warnings I should label out for those pussies out there:**_

 _ **There is blood, gore, graphic content, sex, rape, people being eaten...**_

 _ **And if you happen to have vomited, fainted, pissed yourself, have the urge to hide in a safe space, or say "that's enough internet for today", this story is not responsible due to your own risk of reading it.**_

 _ **Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

A GRUESOME HALLOWEEN

Halloween. It was a time for enjoyment, a time for fun, a time for cheesy pranks and scares. Of course, there was one event that began a new meaning of Halloween as a dreaded day.

It started around October 7th, with a normal trainer. Well, the trainer himself wasn't the cause, but it's getting there. He was walking down a path between two towns, though nobody spoke of which ones, and he was intercepted by two thugs.

The two thugs wanted his money, Pokémon, and any other valuables. He refused, and they shot him, and stole everything. His body was dead, leaking blood, lifeless and frozen. The trainer died as the bullet went into his heart and now his corpse laid there. It stayed there for an hour, just stiff and motionless.

Coming around there was a Grovyle, starving, weak, and needy of food. She needed something to eat and was on the verge of dying soon. She stumbled her way through the woods and found the trail, only to seeing a tiny creek of blood coming her way. She thought it might be a Pidgey, or maybe even a Pidgeot. Yes, she was able to eat meat; genetics of a Lucario got passed down so now she's an omnivore. Problem, it didn't do too well in the condition she was in.

She followed the trail, only her hope turned around seeing it was a human. She never wanted to eat a human, never liked the thought of it. She saw it was dead, thought it might have some food in the backpack. She climbed over and opened it… nothing. It was recently emptied. She no time to look for another food source, she was too weak. Then, the Grovyle looked down: the human. She wanted to keep her promise, but her stomach said otherwise. She sighed and dragged the body. Only fifty feet away was her den, where she exhausted her food resources that were both stored away and in front.

She laid the human down on the ground and was deciding. She had no choice, but she still didn't want to. Her stomach growled in protest, she needed to eat. The Grovyle kept her eyes on the human, then spoke slowly, "S-s-sorry."

She went over to the human's arm, lifted it and sniffed it. Her stomach demanded to have some kind of sustenance. Slowly, she moved her mouth closer, regretting what she was about to do. Her mouth touched the arm, then she brought her teeth into the flesh… something sparked. The blood came into her mouth, as her teeth ripped through the flesh and muscle. A flavor she has never experienced was put into her mind. The flavor, the unique scent. Her body went forward as her mind also forgot what she was doing and instantly she began to eat away the arm. Her stomach was satisfied, no longer begging for hunger, and the mouth went along with no problems. The pleasure of the flesh was most delectable as the Grovyle ate away the whole body with no time.

She ate everything aside of the digestive tract. There was blood on the ground, on her mouth, and on her claws and body, but she was full. Her meal was so good, she wanted more. Her thoughts of never eating a human disappeared as she smiled on the skeletal corpse. Who knew a human tasted that good she was thinking. But she wanted more, she craved it, she lusted for it, she needed it.

Outside, a photographer was doing a photo-run trying to get as many photo's as possible. The night was a good time to get some shots, but when he walked a bit too close to where the den was…

"Oh my Arceus…"

He whispered in shock as he saw a skeletal corpse in was the den. He didn't see who did it, but went in a bit closer, then he almost puked as he saw the Grovyle there munching on the corpse's leg muscle. Aside of that was a pile of organs and what was the body's genital, meaning it was a male. The photographer ran out silently of the den out of the woods, and back on the path, and then puked behind a bush. He mumbled, "I'll never un-see that… I'll never un-see that."

It was too much. He ran down the path with a speed he hasn't in so long, trying to show someone exactly what he found.

The next day, a man was walking on the path to his home town to see one of his cousins. He wasn't prepared for what was about to happen. As he walked along the path, into the forest, he was hoping his cousin could give him some help toward a new business, but he knew it'd get turned down since nobody in his family cared. Of course, as he walked, he had a sense of fear that he'd killed on this path like what happened yesterday after a trainer was too. Then someone found the body… or the bones of it with a Pokémon eating it away.

As he walked closer, the Grovyle saw the man walking down her way. She salivated as another prey entered her area. Her whole "no humans" thing was gone forever as this was a food she wanted badly. She lunged from a branch to another silently and hungrily watched the man walk by. The man had hairs on the back of his neck stick up as he began to shake. He then stopped as the Grovyle narrowed her eyes and evilly smiled. The man swallowed hard and slowly moved again.

Unfortunately, once he began to move, the Grovyle jumped down and stuck her fingers into his back. The man screamed in pain as he then started running in several circles, only for the Grovyle to claw at his back. Blood was spraying about as the man tried to get the Pokémon off him, but the Grovlye began to create gnashes on the man's chest and face, causing him to cover his face and go into a tree. The Grovyle further attacked as the man tried to get up, but the Grovyle began to take actual bites out of him, actually enjoying the taste of living meat. The man was in the worst of pain. The Grovyle then took a huge bite on the man's neck, trying to reach his jugular vein. She made it and man screamed out as loud as he could, but sadly the reptile bit down on his neck and snapped the spine and throat.

He died only seconds later as his attacker finished killing him, and dragged him off to her den. He was sliced up and eaten away as the Grovyle began to create medium sized pits to throw away bones, organs, and bits that she couldn't chew or eat.

After this, soon trainers and their Pokémon slowly disappeared around that area and that photographer stated it was that Grovyle who did it. Soon it became accepted that it was the Grovyle… only…

On the 29th, that Grovyle became a Sceptile… and hell took place. People began to disappear more and more to the point of both towns establishing psychics around the clock and carrying guns… this and the only way to cross the two was by taking the very long route as a short cut.

However, the tension of the situation got to the point where both towns had enough. On the day of Halloween, they sent a group of police officers along with a couple volunteers. This made up ten police officers and only two volunteers; one of which was Sawyer. Long story why he was there, but after hearing what happened; he wanted to help them stop it.

Once both groups got there, the leading captain told the rest, "Alright, we'll have a couple psychics go in and locate the Grovyle before we actually go in. The den should have it in there."

Two officers released their Gardevoir and an Espeon, then ordered them to go in and look for the Grovyle. They went into the forest and as they waited, the captain ordered, "Load your weapons, once the Pokémon come out…"

A Pokémon came out alright… it was the Gardevoir's head, ripped off the body, still warm. The officer yelled, "Holy fucking shit! My Gardevoir!"

The captain said, "U-uh, y-yeah."

Then quickly went up to Sawyer, "Where's your Ash friend? He's needed at these kinda times."

Her answer from Sawyer was, "I think he went back home…"

"DAMMIT! He's needed right now more than…"

The bushes rattled. The captain looked over and saw nothing, then…

A sharpened branch came out and skewered the woman's head, staining the bushes and tree bark red while her body fell over into a dead slump. Everyone was startled by it and began pointing their guns where the projectile came out.

One cop then yelled, "I ain't gettin' killed here!"

He ran off to back his home town as then the bushes rattled again, sending another projectile into the second group's captain's head. Both groups now had no one to give orders… just as planned. Sawyer involuntarily released his Sceptile out as a couple other officers let out theirs too. This made up a slightly larger group with a Machoke, a Vapreon, and a Persian. The bushes further rattled as the Pokemon started to wonder what was going…

A figure jumped out and knocked down two cops, only for them to be sliced open, revealing several organs. It was the Sceptile as she hungrily smiled seeing the buffet that was standing around. A cop ordered, "KILL IT!"

He fired his gun and so did others, but the Sceptile leaped over and took out two women, blood spraying about, leaking on the ground. The man who ordered the attack was shaking as the Sceptile turned her eye to him. He fired off three bullets, all blocked off and split in half by leaf attacks. The grass type charged at the man, knocked him over, and then bit down on his head, ripping it off with ease, spraying blood over the ground. The Pokémon tried to defend, but they too were brutally massacred. The cops were ripped, sliced, bitten, and masticated to bits as Sawyer was the only one standing there.

The Sceptile looked at him, only to grin evilly as Sawyer said, "Sc-Sceptile, use…"

Before he could finish, a metal blade went through his head, and a second to his heart. He collapsed on the ground, bleeding as his Sceptile stood there paralyzed in shock, fear, and what he just witnessed. The other one walked closer to him he knew he couldn't take her on, but when she was in a bites reach, she didn't attack. She looked at him, titled her head, and then lessened her murderous appearance. She looked at him, and then pulled him into a kiss; only making whatever blood she had on her stained teeth transfer to Sceptile's mouth. It disgusted him, but when she was done, she whispered, "You I'm keeping."

Then he was knocked out seconds later. When he woke up, he found himself in a stench ridden den, only to find a slew of bones, bits, and red colored flooring. He was still in his anxious mood from the event, but then it became to wither a little with wonder, trying to see where he was. Then a voice appeared, "Enjoying your stay?"

It was the female Sceptile as Sceptile played stupid, only for her to ask, "Hungry?"

He swallowed hard and shook his head. She just walked in with two cop bodies as they were piled on to what appeared to be every human she slaughtered in that group. She asked, "Sure?"

Sceptile nodded, nervous if he was next. She gave an oddly warm smile, "Well, I don't think you have a name besides what you are, right?"

Sceptile nodded again. "Well, I might as well tell you who I am. Call me Sel, and you I find a nice attractive piece to my home."

Sel walked to Sceptile and rubbed a stained claw on his shoulder, "So, are you gonna talk, or should I make a couple marks?"

Sceptile's heartrate increased and muttered, "Wh-wh-what d-do y-y-you w-want?"

"Me? Food is one thing. Got a voracious appetite to feed. And this is where the humans come in. However, I might just have to hunt in those settlements in order to get what I crave."

"B-but, y-you're a g-grass type."

"HA, that's what everyone will probably say. The reason why I can eat like this is because I have genes that allow me to."

"S-so… I'm not."

"No, I have two reasons why. One, eating you is cannibalism. That is something I won't ever do, even in the direst situations."

"But… y-you're willing…"

"To eat humans? I swore to that as well. But, I was so hungry, on the verge of dying, I had no choice, I found a dead human, ate his corpse, and now I'm alive and well."

Sceptile was still in the horrifying shock of it all, but then… what else? He asked, "Wh-what was your second reason?"

Sel smiled, "Oh yes, my second reason why you're alive… I need a mate."

He swallowed ever so harder, "Wh-wh-what?"

She chuckled in menacingly, "Oh yes, I need someone to mate with me. Male human genitals can only work so far until you need something actually alive… and that's why I saved you and your human trainer for last."

"B-but you killed…"

"I did. He's of my food pile now, and soon, it'll be yours as…"

"NO!"

He screamed as he couldn't process the thought of eating a human. Sel took it another way and nodded, "Oh yes, I forgot, you can't eat meat. Well, I'm sure the humans have other foods you can eat. But now, I'm done with my food. What I want now is your cock."

Sceptile backed away, "N-no… I won't do it."

"Well, either you give me what I want, or you can become a corpse and get dumped outside. Having a useless eater is something I won't have in my den."

"Listen, maybe I could do something else."

"There isn't anything else."

He backed into a wall as Sel got breath close whispering in a Yandere voice, "You're mine, and if you leave… you die."

Sceptile wanted to fight, but that last part got him falling in fear. Sel kissed him very hard, then pushed him against the floor as she told him, "Now, let's get you ready."

She crawled down and Sceptile felt something licking in an area he never thought he'd use yet. Sel was licking around his flaccid member, then engulfed it, sucking it hard trying to get it erect. It grew three times its flaccid length and now was a pulsating dick. Sel's pussy was getting wet, thinking of what she could do with this rod in her hand.

As she sucked on it, she noticed a second member appear. She took one claw and stroked it as she sucked the first member, causing Sceptile to gaps out in pleasure. The foreplay on the hemi-penis gave double pleasure out and soon Sceptile found himself at the point of orgasm and he had both dicks explode, one filling Sel's both, the other spraying throughout the den.

Sel had a smile as she drank it away, then unattached herself and asked, "Now, let's see how this will feel."

She lifted herself over him, giving another creepy smile, and slowly inserted the two cocks into her pussy and her anus. They went in the first inch and she let her tongue out in pleasure. She forced both down and screamed out in ecstasy as Sceptile couldn't believe what he was feeling. Sel began to move up, having her inner walls rub again the members, and then back down, generating the flow of dopamine.

She slowly gained speed and moved up, down, up, down, repeating, sending herself through waves of pleasure. In only a few minutes, Sceptile erupted into both her holes, then again, and a third time… she came once, and then pulled out, sending to streams of semen in two different directions. She panted as Sceptile was feeling like his balls would explode. Sel bent down and asked, "Now, are you willing to stay?"

Sceptile couldn't think right and just nodded. She smiled creepily again, "Good, because you're gonna have a child and if you go missing, we wouldn't want the mother to go hunt down the father, wouldn't we?"

He nodded again as now he was stuck in his prison.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	15. (M) Human X (F) Milotic

**So, something that should be mentioned here: crossgender is allowed. Yes, this means any canon character that has swapped genders is a perfectly fine add-on. Example, here is going to be a gender swapped Cynthia.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Many have taken vacations in several different regions, some do it because they need to relax, others do it for training, and others do it for business. Cynthus isn't an exception here. He took some vacation time off to Aloha for the reasons that he really needed it and because someone asked if he could give a couple lessons to their Milotic.

Upon arrival, Cynthus went to his hotel, checked in, and packed away his clothes, only to then hurry out the door and run out of the hotel to get to the location. The location he wound up going to was a large pool area, and there he saw a man standing on the opposite side of the pool.

He ran over and the man there walked to Cynthus, then asked, "You're Cynthus, right?"

Cynthus nodded, "Yep, and if I'm to take a guess you're the man who said…"

"Had a Milotic? Yeah, hopefully you don't mind trying to train her a bit, but I was having trouble and she's been very aggressive lately."

"Oh, so that's all?"

"Well… the center didn't work and local trainers work, so I decided to go a little further and asked you to try."

"Don't worry… um, what's your name?"

"Makua."

"Well Makua, I'm sure your Milotic can't be that bad."

"Uhh… yeah she can."

"Don't worry; I'll have her back to normal soon."

"Good and how much is it?"

"I'll charge you nothing if I get it done today."

Makua quickly shook his hand, "Thanks so much! It's almost impossible to even get a famous person to fix a Pokémon, let alone mine, and I really needed it."

Cynthus just nodded, "It's my pleasure."

And Makua ran off saying, "I'll be back later today!"

With him out of sight, Cynthus took the ball and threw it into the water, "Milotic, come on out!"

Out came the red beam, spawning the Miltoic into the water. The Milotic was not looking happy and she saw the blonde man standing there instead of Makua. Cynthus gave her a friendly wave, "Hey there Milotic."

She just gave a stare as Cynthus explained, "Now, since Makua was having trouble, he asked if I could come and help him out. So, I'm here to see if I can… huh?"

Her tail wrapped on his foot as he was dragged on the floor, head slamming down on the tile, and then dragged into the pool. She swam out as Cynthus rubbed his head, "Ow, this might get tricky."

He got out, still feeling the pain in the back of his head, "Ok, let's try this again."

He cracked his neck and got out of the pool, then quickly went over to where Milotic was and…

"FUUU…"

He screamed as the Milotic grabbed his foot and threw him into a palm tree. In more pain than needed, he tried to get out, but subsequently broke a branch and he fell out of the tree, into the dirt. He grunted from the pain and mumbled, "Calm down, if you can deal with a Garchomp, you can totally deal with a Milotic."

He got back to the pool and Milotic was gone already. Cynthus sighed once more as he called, "Milotic!"

Then a giant pile of something came crashing onto him, as it was Milotic. He wheezed, "Milotic… can you please get… off me?"

Milotic just lifted her head high, "Milo-tic."

And stayed where she was for the next few minutes, until Cynthus crawled out from under her and fell into the pool once again.

His head floated up as his eyes peeked over with annoyance, then swam to the pool's stairs and got out, soaking wet for the second time. His next attempt was to do this in the calmest fashion he can. He walked over to the Milotic, coiled under an umbrella, and Cynthus asked her, "Milotic?"

She looked at him indirect to his eyes as he continued, "Look, how about instead of actually doing something, why not just a little swim?"

The Milotic looked at him warily and slithered slowly to him. Cynthus then asked, "Just a swim? Maybe we can get to know each other better."

The Milotic still didn't trust him as Cynthus just jumped into the pool, and went underwater, now not caring for the wet clothes he had on. He resurfaced and then waved in, "Come on Milotic, jump on in!"

She just rolled her eyes and went into the pool, slithering in as her body was completely under water. Cynthus went and swam to the other side, but what he didn't realize was that Milotic went and grabbed his foot, dragging him underwater. He was now panicking, but started swimming up and holding his breath, until he then kicked his foot against the Milotic's tail and swam back up to the surface. When he got up, he almost got out of the pool, but the tail came back up and dragged him underwater again.

He was constantly trying to get out of the pool, and when he did about 15 minutes later, he had a slightly crazy Milotic on his hands. She just trying to drag him under for some reason, and now was the time to ask. Once he was on the dry-ish tile, he asked Milotic, "Milotic, I'm trying to be friendly to you, but you keep on throwing me around and trying to drown me. What's wrong?"

She didn't answer and went back underwater, leaving Cynthus without a clue as to what just happened. He sighed, "Alright, I guess I'll just wait."

She didn't come up for a while, then appeared out onto the steps and went to sleep. Cynthus walked over, squatted, then observed her to see if she had any problems. He told himself, ' _There's nothing wrong with her from what I see._ '

He got up and walked around to see her head as there was still nothing he can see. ' _Maybe she's just in some kind of mood?_ '

Then once he got up, an eye opened sharp and then Milotic swung her tail around, strapping the blonde down and holding in place as she just watched as Cynthus was scared, confused, and very still. He was trying to wonder why she was trying to kill him, but what he did find was that she was looking at him in curiosity. A feeling came over Cynthus, but not a "feeling" feeling, an actual physical feeling as something was going into his shorts.

He looked down and saw a tail go into his shorts, only as Milotic was smiling. He nervously grinned, "O-oh, so you're in heat I guess?"

Milotic's tail wrapped around his dick as he nodded, "Yeah, you're in heat."

Oddly, the tail unwrapped from the penis and removed the shorts and underwear, making him technically naked. The Milotic then dragged Cynthus into the pool as he asked, "Now what…"

A splash stopped him as he was just on the waterline, but a shot of pleasure seeped in him as the Milotic looked upset, but quickly began to push against him as Cynthus realized that he was having sex with a Milotic that wasn't his. She kept on ramming on him as Cynthus asked, "Was… this… the… problem?"

Miltoic nodded her head rapidly as Cynthus smiled and helped in trying to give her what she needed. And it was a beautiful matchup as the Milotic's gleaming skin bounced the sun, shining on her as she was about to become…

"MILOTIC!"

She screeched as a gush of liquid was transferred from Cynthus to her. She was just impregnated, panting from the experience, and then Cynthus dragged her for a kiss, finishing up the scene decently. After the sex, Milotic became much friendlier and Cynthus got her to do a few different move ideas so she can train herself or get her trainer to do it once he came back.

By the time afternoon arrived, Makua came back to pick up Milotic, and what he saw was the two training about in the pool, working on using some easy to use water moves that can become more effective later on. Makua went up to Cynthus and asked, "You actually got her to do some moves?"

Cynthus smiled, "And solved her dilemma. Nothing too hard. Besides, I got her to do some, I guess, blueprints for moves that can both help her and you to do. If you want I can give you a list."

"Huh, thank you so much! So what exactly did you do?"

"I just 'pet' her right."

"Pet her right?"

"Yep."

Makua didn't get the innuendo and shrugged, "Oh well, must be something I don't know."

Cynthus chuckled, "Nah, I even told her what to do in case it happens again."

"Oh g… wait, again? You're saying it's going to…"

"It might, but she'll show you what to do just in case. But, you're welcome for the service, have a great evening."

He walked off as Makua waved back, "You too Mr. Cynthus!"

(Months later)

Afterwards, the trainer and Pokémon got alone much better after Cynthus helped in the mix. However, once Milotic had an egg, it confused Makua very much but he assumed that she just got it on with another Pokémon… that is until he got it. Yes, Milotic got into a second heat and fucked her trainer, which then gave him the theory that Cynthus must've had sex with Milotic. And guess what? He was right. He called up Cynthus and asked him about the whole 'petting' and Cynthus confirmed, and apologized, for having sex with Milotic, but she did start, not him.

But hey, it didn't matter because the trainer didn't have a problem with the Milotic anymore and was beginning to enjoy it, but now he had to figure out where the hell his Ninetails went.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **So, someone in the reviewer's section said they wanted a sequel to the first lemon story (which is probably the best out of all of these :P); that'll be next... some time down the road because I want it to also be as good as before.**

 **Also, this has got to be the shortest lemon so far, which is a sucky thing.**


	16. (M) Human X (F) Zoroark and (F) Lucario

**Ok, so I'm over a month's time, but this was a little of a tricky starter. The ending was rushed, but the amount of sex is pretty high in this one. Lastly, the lemon here was requested by a reviwer named Nur.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ah… relaxation. I just got five days' worth of vacation and I'm planning to spend it on a nice, relaxing forest trip. Now, it's technically camping, but without the tent. And to further add on to the little adventure, I'm bringing along my rifle for hunting and my pistol for defense. Why do I need defense if I got a rifle? Because who knows if a wolf breaks on in.

I arrived at the cabin lodge, unloaded everything that was important. The only electronics I brought along were my cellphone, camera and charger. No I's, no computers, nothing important like that, not even spare water or toilet paper. Besides, who need TP when you got leaves?

So the first thing I'm gonna do… hmm… go outside and do some random shit. Yep! Sounds good. I went outside, looked about to see the forest in front of me, my truck beside the cabin, and then the mountain to my distant left. I took in a breath of the fresh, country air, then went back in, put my pistol in pants, and then walked outside to take a nice hike.

As I began the hike, I found a stick to use as one of those walking poles that the professionals use as well. The hike itself wasn't the greatest, but it also wasn't disappointing. I walked as far as the base of the mountain, then turned around and went back to the cabin. Alright, so next thing on the list of things to do… bu-bu-bu-bu-bu. Ah, ok, so next is to attempt to catch a fish and eat it.

Problem for this little activity was that I did not bring a fishing rod. Plus, where the hell was a river? Oh well, let's continue on to the next subject, um, basically more hiking. Oh well, more exercise I don't get!

(Six hours later)

OH FUCK MY LEGS! I walked for almost six hours and now my legs are rubber. Bright side, I did find a river and shot a fish, so lunch, err, dinner for me! Alright, skipping me bastardizing the dead fish and making a bloody mess, I had a somewhat decent dinner and a can of soda along with it because there is no damn fridge.

Now the more interesting part, bed time! Why so interesting? Well, for starters there will be noises, secondly, there may be wolves ready outside to maul me. I got into the bed that was there and was falling for the slumber… wait… I heard something. I looked up and saw the door open as I couldn't tell what just entered. Even weirder, it opened completely then closed by itself.

I quickly hid under the covers, pulled out my pistol, and then burst out of the sheets, shining the flashlight at them. Yeah, I brought that too. But it did no good because I shined the light and what did I find? Nothing. It was empty. So either this place is haunted, or I'm going crazy. Well, I'm just gonna skip the night.

(Next day)

I woke up, got out of bed, and really needed to get some breakfast. I got dressed and walked straight out of the cabin because whatever was around here tried scaring me last night and it damn well did. Outside was the same, nothing was different, truck was still there. I got into the truck and drove off, not leaving, but I needed to quickly get some food from town.

The trip was mainly an hour drive to Burger King and back, bringing along lunch and dinner, which will be cold, but I'll be having a less effed up dinner.

When I got back to the cabin, I was still feeling a little suspicious. The air had something that said you're going to get fucked. I shook my head, exited the car, and walked to the house with my food. I went back in and looked around, then put the food on the floor… ok, I moved it up to the desk, and proceeded along to eat my breakfast.

I looked around the cabin and tried to spot anything that may have changed. Still nothing, so was last night an illusion or… the wind? Oh, why bother? I'm going to go insane with this whole damn thing. I finished my breakfast and went out of the cabin to hopefully relax myself by another nice stroll through the woods.

The first five minutes were fine, it just went downhill after I slipped and cut my leg. Moving on, I attempted to walk with the leg and it wasn't too great until it finally stopped bleeding a third of the way to wherever I was going. Halfway, apparently to the end, there I stopped by the river and took a sip, then continued and…

I stopped. Past the river, something felt waaaaay wrong. I listened and there was no actual noise, there was no sound, and then I heard some leaves go as I began to walk further and further, little by little. The leaves sped up as I began to pick up the pace, and then the sounds got closer and closer as I just said ta hell with it! Run dammit, RUN!

My running didn't help me as something just jumped out and tumbled over me. I got thrown on the ground, but turned over and… HOLY FUCK, IS THAT A WEREWOLF?! I went scurrying to my pockets, pulling out the pistol and firing two rounds, but the werewolf just turned invisible and ran off. I quickly got off the ground, but was thrown back down as my face went into the dirt. Looking up I saw the werewolf from before looking down at me with a grin that did not mean anything good.

It got really close to me cheek, only to rub it and then get off. It walked over to a bush and sat down, looking at me as I got up myself and then pulled out my pistol once again, pulling the… trigger? The trigger didn't click, nor did it fire. I looked at it, then down the barrel, and then I heard someone say, "Zoroark."

I looked up as that werewolf… MY GUN! It was holding the pistol in its claws as the one I'm holding just vanished into thin air. I raised my hands, then it laughed at what I was doing. What, my ass being scared is funny? I'd strangle it, but it'd probably get away. Screw it, I'm going. I continued my walk, even though I had a dreading feeling that I'm going to get shot, but after a few minutes I was far away. I looked back and mumbled, "Maybe it's gone?"

"Zor."

I spun my head and saw that damn canine leaning against a tree. She had a smile of mischievousness, only I was in no mood to go and fuck around with it. I told it, "Hey, how about you turn back into a human ya damn werewolf."

It then turned into… a woman… of course. She walked over as I shook my head, "Like hell I'm going with this."

Moving on! I went forward and she just followed as I told her, "Hey, I'm not interested in dating a werewolf, go away."

She didn't listen and kept on following. I sighed and decided to put up with this until I get to the cabin and shoot her.

The walk took an hour and by then it was around, what, noon, about. So now, I had to go back and have lunch, or a late lunch, and then figure out what to do next. Actually, that was easy, I needed to contact animal control or…

*OOMPHF* My thought was broken by that damn bitch jumping onto my back. I yelled out of surprise, "What the hell, are you trying to kill me?"

The response I got was, "Mm, Zor Zoroark."

Can't speak fucking English, but can totally say the same words over and over again. Once we got back, I pulled out the food stash and unfortunately had to share the food with her, unless…

I asked, "Hey, how 'bout instead of me feeding you my food could you get your own food?"

She titled her head as I explained, "Well, you got fish at that river, there's bound to be… squirrels, rabbits, animals like that."

She still looked as if I was crazy and thus, I decided to eff it. I told her, "Ok, I'll be right back."

I took my rifle and went out, two shots and fifty minutes later, I came back dragging in a deer, "Here, have dinner."

I dropped it as now blood smeared the floor. She looked a little shocked as I asked, "What? Don't you ever hunt around here?"

She shook her head, "Z-Zoroak zoro…"

"I'm taking it you don't, but enjoy."

I went to go eat my fast food as she ate her… deer. Well, partially. Both of us full, I went out and put some twigs together, then went back inside to go to sleep. I got in bed and closed my eyes, and finally said, "Goodnight, *ya werewolf bitch*."

And went to sleep… for five minutes. I was got shook out of bed as I looked up and I saw… the werewolf got in bed with me! I tried pushing her off, "Get off dammit, GET OFF!"

She pinned me onto the bed and looked at me with a scary smile as then she whispered into me ear, "Mate."

Oh… fuck. I tried to move but she just forcefully removed my clothes and I was naked! I yelled, "Hell no! HELL NO! GET OFF!"

She slammed… AAAHHHH! Fuck! I lost my virginity! She was moaning out loud as I was trying to shake her off, then she pushed down again and… eeeeeeww, I'm getting kissed by it. And my tongue is finding all the sharp teeth. She was bouncing on me, massaging my dick, and I really did not like the feeling of the insides, I did not like it.

This whole fuck session was continuing still, even though she was massaging it constantly and in rhythm. Can I get loose now? I'm getting fucked by this werewolf and I'm gonna make the news that I basically had sex with it.

After like twenty something minutes she basically wet herself on me and I jizzed inside of her moments later. She collapsed on me as she smiled, "Zoroark Zoroark Zor."

I mumbled, "Fuck… you."

She kissed me, which I hated, and we both went to sleep.

(Next day)

The next day, I woke up and felt a warm, furry blanket on top of me, which was in fact the fucking werewolf. I pushed her aside, not waking her up, and proceeding to get out of bed and to continue my shitty vacation… by putting on my clothes. Once I was finished, a knock came at the door as I whined, "Now who?"

I went over, opened it… ok, seriously, what drugs did I take this time? There was a smiling, blue dog that was as high as my waist, and it said was, "Luca…"

I slammed the door and mumbled, "Too early in the fucking morning."

"Ahem."

Judging that voice, it was the werewolf bitch. She stood there, arms crossed, and unhappy. Oh, I'm sorry, you're friend outside wanted on in so she can also SUCK MY DICK DRY, FUCK YOU!

I told her, "Oh, I'm sorry, was that you're girlfriend? Go get the door yourself."

She growled once as I sat on the bed, rubbing my forehead with this. I grabbed the keys and at the door, they were talking along as if…

Then both of the bitches pounced on me! What the hell! The blue one asked the other bitch, "Lucario luca rio Lu-rio?"

The werewolf nodded, "Zor."

The other one shrugged and both took off by clothes and then they laid down as the blue one said something, ' _Now, we'll do this for a bit until you choose who to do_.'

I asked, "Huh?"

Both canines pushed their pushed together and sandwiched my dick. They stroked it slowly as I didn't know whether to be confused or to bust up. I turned to the right… wait, they wanted me to do that! It went into the blue dog's pussy as she began forcing it in, only for that werewolf to jump over and kiss me hard.

These two were basically raping me on the floor as I attempted to escape, but they…

I came into the blue dog, regretting being born now, and the werewolf grinned evilly as I tried running, but the blue one tackled me. The werewolf then hopped on my dick and road it again as… WAIT OH FUCK THAT'S HER ASS I'M FUCKING!

It was too tight! It was actually painful to push it in. The blue dog came over and kissed me as well, and I really hated every sharp tooth I feel here.

After a minute, I came into her again and then the blue dog did it once more, and I was damn exhausted. Both canines laid side by side as I was tired… too tired. Then I heard the werewolf say, "Good mate."

I'd say good dog, but I'd rather just… fall… asleep…

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Now, I'm going to say this but due to complications for later months, there is a chance that the lemon collection and Minecraft encyclopedia will be completed. But, who cares, here are the next lemons:**

 **(Ash X Delia) ( Just for the note, Incest is allowed)**

 **(M) Sceptile X (F) Ampharos**


	17. (M) Sceptile X (F) Ampharos

**So... this is the last chapter I'll make for this collection until... whenever. Anyway, since the last one sucked, I decided to attempt at making one that went a little more so.  
**

 **Also, this collection hit 40k view on 5/26/2019, just making a marker.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the region of Hoenn as the sun barely made its way over the brim of the horizon. We see a Pokémon center just opening, and heading towards it was a small boy. He was running swiftly, carrying a green egg with him, trying to make it to the center as quick as possible.

When he arrived, he rushed in out of breath as the Nurse Joy there scolded, "Come on now, you shouldn't be running with an egg like that."

The boy, huffing and puffing, just eked, "I… found… an… egg."

"I see, and why didn't you take it and come later today?"

"Because I didn't want to take care of it."

"Hmm, laziness isn't going to get you anywhere. But I'll take it of course."

The boy then ran out as the nurse shook her head, "Kids these days, just running back and forth with no work or honesty. On the bright side *holding up the egg* it's a nice egg that isn't damaged."

She carried the egg over to the hatchery and kept it there until it hatched.

(A week later)

After a week in the hatchery, the egg finally developed its first cracks, showing that what's inside is beginning to break out. Two nurses and the center's doctor watched as a green little arm broke out. The nurse crossed her arms as a smile broke up, "A little Treecko. I guess the next step is to see what sex it is."

The egg top broke off, revealing a head sticking out. The nurse went up and gently held the bottom egg, "Hello little fella."

The Treecko looked at her with a confused look, seeing its first human. She carefully picked him up and checked to see…

"It's a boy, and he seems pretty much normal."

Then she put him down as he just sat there with no issues. The doctor asked, "Well, should we at least keep him under a couple days' worth of surveillance, you know, so we can determine…"

The nurse turned to him, "I know, but he has no problems. We can put him in with the others and see what happens if he turns violent or turns shy, or just acts normal."

"Mhm, I'm still regretting that decision of giving that girl a Torchic."

"Hey, who the hell knew that it would wind up raping her in only two years? Not me."

"That's the reason why I'm leery on any new Pokémon. Now, if he turns out to go down that path, I'm cutting your paycheck in half."

She scowled, "Sheesh, I was just giving a point."

"So was I. Now, let's bring him over with the others."

"Are you sure, I mean, he literally just hatched."

"Phef, they can get the jist of the place almost instantly if they sit in there long enough."

She sighed and picked up the little Treecko, and the three workers left the room. Their walk to the nature room was short and inside there were all kinds of little Pokémon running about. The doctor took the Treecko out of Nurse Joy's hands, "Alright, just so that you don't take five years", and put him into the room, seeing him just sit there as the doctor went back.

He assured, "Look, let's see what happens for the first day, if anything does go wrong… well, let's decide that."

They left the room, with the nurse lagging behind, but following along anyway.

The Treecko in the room was dazzled by all the brand new things that he just saw. He just sat there agape, only until…

"NYAH!"

He was tackled down by a little Mareep. She smiled, "Hello!"

The Treecko didn't what to do as the Mareep asked, "Can't you say anything?"

He didn't respond as she just giggled, "Aw, you must be new here. I'm Lily."

He still didn't say anything as she then bounced back, "Follow me!"

And into the bush. A minute later, she popped her head out, "Are you coming?"

The Treecko was a little shell shocked from her appearance as she came up and asked, "Are you scared of me?"

He didn't do anything. The Mareep just nervously said, "Um, well, if you want to see me again, I'm over there."

Her head pointed to a big bush, only for her to disappear once again. The Treecko sat there on the same spot for about three hours until he finally learned how to get up. He looked around and sort of remembered the big bush that Lily went into. Running over, he jumped around, tripping and landing into the dirt, trying to get there and… he made it.

Inside the bush, he peeped his head in, he saw Lily asleep. Then she opened an eye and cheerily smiled, "Hi again!"

He blinked as she giggled, "You really don't know how to talk, do you?"

No answer. "Don't worry, I'll help you!"

(After a month)

Lily helped out the Treecko, now named Tenor, and she taught him the basics of what to do: talk, walk, use a couple moves, and not make any trouble… but she does like messing with him as well, so that's her version of trouble.

It was a nice midday with the sky perfect with the speckle of clouds, and inside we see that Lily was playing with Tenor… well they were passing a large nut around like a ball.

She threw the nut at him as he barely caught, getting the hang of all this. He threw the nut back and she just shocked it, sending it soaring far out of his reach. Tenor whined, "No fair."

Lily jumped on him laughing, "I know, I wanted to see if you could get it."

"I didn't."

"It's ok, let's get it!"

She jumped off him and hopped along as Tenor got up and followed. When they got over to where the nut was, they saw that a Houndour take the nut away. Lily went flat on the ground, "Aww, there went the nut."

Tenor sat down as well, "Now what?"

"Wanna just fight each other?"

"I don't like fighting."

"Why not?"

"It hurts too much."

"So does this."

She jumped on him again, smiling down and wagging her fluffy tail. She asked, "Well?"

Tenor agreed, "Ok, one fight."

"YAY!"

Lily bounced off to an empty field with Tenor sluggishly following behind. Once he arrived at the field, Lily cheered, "Alright, let's fight!"

She shot out a static charge onto the field as Tenor dodged it clumsily, then fell on his back with Lily jumping on him, "Aw, come on, you can do better."

Tenor sighed, "I don't want to fight."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know…"

"Then let's find something to do!"

She hopped off him and ran off into the main room's grass.

(A year later)

Lily and Tenor are now in their second tier forms, a Flaafy and Groyvle, and it has… done nothing in terms of getting them apart. However, some of the nurses were talking about having Lily put with a Raichu, even though she doesn't like him and actually refused to go near him. The nurses and workers tried to reason and persuade her, but it seemed as if they we at a loss. On the flip side, she was getting more attached to Tenor than usual and even he is wondering why. It's not the bad kind, but considering that he is one of the weaker Pokémon there, he wasn't viewed at all.

Right now, Lily was with Tenor in their little bush. It wasn't too inaccurate since they were bigger than before and the bush was much smaller, but that didn't stop them as the two friends we having lunch inside.

As they ate, Lil asked Tenor, "So, anyone you like?"

An odd question to start lunch, but, eh, whatever. Tenor looked at her cockeyed, "Like?"

"You know, someone you have in mind, a crush?"

"Well, um, I like you."

Lily blushed, but then asked, "You mean as a friend?"

"Yeah, you're a good friend."

"Aw thanks, but is there anyone you… want to have as a… mate?"

"Mate?"

"You know, kids, family; the stuff that the nurses keep pushing for."

She made a frown as the memory of them putting her with the Raichu appeared. Tenor asked, "You don't seem to like it."

"It's because they want me to be with that stupid Raichu. I don't like him and he's not even a good Pokémon."

"Well, who would you like?"

She though only for a little, then smiled, "I guess… I'd take you."

Tenor blushed, "W-wait, m-me?"

"Well, you don't make yourself bigger than you are, you don't act like the best and… you don't treat me bad either, so… you?"

"I-I… u-um…"

He was a little surprised as Lily got a little closer and hugged him, making Tenor blush ridiculously. Then Lily asked, "So… do you think…"

"Hey bitch."

Both heads turned to see a Raichu at the door. He was looking rather unhappy, strolling into the bush and asked, "Who the fuck is this wimp?"

Tenor backed away a little as Lily looked at the intruder and glared, "He's my friend…"

"Oh no, you wanna go at him instead of me. And let me tell you something, this little crap couldn't fight me even if he wanted to. Now, I suggest you come with me and we'll make some good noi…"

Lily yelled, "NO! I want him, not you."

And she stuck her tongue out. The Raichu got ticked off and snarled, "Fine, have it your way."

And he charged right at the Grovyle, taking him and down and pushing Lily aside. He zapped Tenor to the point of no return and kept using several physical attacks. Tenor was still standing as the Raichu stood over and grabbed his arm, "This is what you get for messing with my mate."

He bent the arm behind and pulled it down, trying to break it off as Tenor felt a pain surge through his body as his nerves felt coming unloose. Lily jumped onto the fiend and yelled, "Stop hurting Tenor you bully!"

The Raichu then zapped her off throwing into a rock. He laughed at her as Tenor grew in anger and grabbed a stick with his free hand and…

"YYYAAAAAAAAHHH!"

He jabbed it hard into the Raichu's side, and then pulled it out, and jabbed it into the arm that was grabbing him. The electric mouse ran out as fast as possible, before Tenor had a chance to cause more damage. He did look to Lily and ask her, "Are you ok?"

Lily looked at him as she saw her little knight help her. He smiled making her smile, only for her to nuzzle on his neck. However, this little moment was all they had left.

That Raichu got the nurses and soon they got Tenor kicked out for unneeded violence. Even the doctor was furious, "See, see?! I told you that it wasn't a good Pokémon!"

Tenor left the center and into the woods, horribly angered by the whole scene, and to make it worse, that Raichu was smirking at his success.

(Two years later)

Tenor was sitting under a tree, around what was his new home. He evolved into a Sceptile and he's been finding it very hard to cope with his new outlook. He missed Lily, he missed being around her, and he missed his old life. It was gone… gone, gone, gone. What could he do?

He got up and slumped into his branch hut, a large teepee he made. It saddened him more, seeing that it reminded him of the little play area that he hung out in. He had a great life, realizing it now, but he never thought it would've disappeared that fast either.

He closed his eyes, and went into a midday sleep, and he stayed like this… until…

"Hey!"

He peeped an eye open, seeing some kind of yellow Pokémon in front of him. He growled, "Get out."

"Why?"

"Because… you're not welcome here."

"Aww, not even me?"

Tenor then evaluated something… the voice… the way she spoke… could it be? He looked and asked, "L-Lily?"

She squeaked, "EEE, you remember!"

And jumped up and hugged him, surprising him. She wasn't a Flaafy anymore… she was an Ampharos. Tenor was glad to see her and was even more so to see that she… wait.

Tenor asked, "Hold on, what are you doing here?"

Lily sat down and answered, "Well, I got kicked out."

"For what? Defending yourself?"

"No, I refused everybody the nurses tried sticking me with. It was horrible, throwing me with the worst males, and all I wanted was you. I even told them and they said I was crazy."

Tenor put his hand on her shoulder, "You're not crazy. If they think because I did what I did means we can't be friends, then they can go get blowtorched."

"Well…"

She had a shy half grin appear, "I was thinking we could be… more than friends."

"More? How?"

"I could show you. I… kinda learned it from the nurses… long story."

"Oh, well, I guess…"

She gave a warm smile, and planted a kiss on his lips. Tenor was shocked from it, not knowing what that was, but he went with it as Lily then broke it. She asked, "Well, did you like it?"

He smiled, "Like you."

She made another kiss, but Tenor turned over and tried himself, doing it a little too much. Lily then pushed off enough, and said, "So… want to know the next part?"

Tenor nodded as she told, "Well… it's showing."

He looked down and saw what was an erect penis sticking out. She said, "J-just put it in… h-here."

She showed her private "space", but Tenor wasn't sure and asked, "I-in there?"

She nodded and Tenor grabbed her and pushed as hard as possible, only…"

"NYA*yyyyyyyayaaaaa*"

She almost screamed as the force went through her. Tenor asked, "Um, are you ok or…"

She nodded, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Even though she wasn't. But after a while, the pain subdued and the pleasure of it increased as she began to moan. Tenor was moaning along as he kept on humping her, trying to see how good he can make her feel. But an odd feeling came into him as he asked, "U-um, Lily."

She asked, "Yes… Tenor…"

"Something's feeling weird."

"It's ok… let it out… just…"

And he let it out, sending into her a gush of seed. She collapsed on the ground, smiling at the surprise she's giving him, and Tenor collapsed on top of her as he muttered, "I don't think… like is a term… I'd use."

Lily whispered, "It's love… it's love."

(Some months later)

"EEEEK!"

A loud shriek erupted from the hut, being Lily again, as she gave the surprise out. Tenor ran quickly into it, thinking she was under attack but found…

"Wait, is that a…"

Lily sat there with the new egg in front of her, "I laid an egg!"

"Whoa."

"Remember I said I had a surprise *giggles* well, here it is."

He took the egg and looked at it, "Wow, are you saying that… we're having… a child?"

"Yep!"

He put the egg aside and kissed her for giving him the best present ever. This lovely couple thus lived a happy life with their new child… or so they thought.

A week later, a fire ravaged through the forest as some say it was the Teams, others say a rogue Pokémon, or an accident, but what matters most was that the fire was huge and engulfing more and more forest.

Tenor and Lily had to leave their home, as it was engulfed, bringing their egg, but the fire grew at such a rate, they couldn't do much to escape. At the end of the forest, a blazing inferno blocked their path and they couldn't escape. Their only escape that was in eyes' sight was the river, but could they make it?

Tenor ran, "Come on!"

And grabbed Lily's hand, running across and in-between the trees. They made it to the beginning and their space was gone, only small enough for the egg to get through. Tenor had tear as he told Lily, "Lily…"

She asked, "Wh-what?"

"We have to put the egg into the river… it's the only thing we can save."

She cried, "Are you saying…"

He nodded. She hugged his arm as he said, "We have to."

She nodded, "Ok."

He carefully put the egg through and it went into the water, floating down stream. A huge branch fell onto the hole as they were completely sealed off. Tenor looked to Lily as she did to him, and they kissed their last kiss… as the inferno took them.

(The next day)

A boy was walking down the route to see about this whole inferno since he was a nosy little kid. He across a stream, not deep but long, and found a green, round…

"Whoa, an egg!"

He yelled as he went over and picked it up. He looked at it, and then ran with it the opposite of where he was going. He ran back to the Pokécenter and rushed in, out of breath, as the nurse scolded, "Ugh, can't any of you kids learn to not run with fragile things?"

The boy panted, "Sorry Nurse Joy, but I found this egg in a stream."

"A stream? Well, I'll take a look."

She took it in the back and, before she did anything, it shook. Quickly, she put it down and called, "The egg is hatching!"

A couple other nurses and a doctor ran out, as the doctor asked, "What egg?"

"The one I just got!"

And they saw the egg as it shook, then crocks appeared as… the top blew off with a Treecko popping out. The doctor whined, facepalming, "Oh no… not again."

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	18. (F) Salazzle X (M) Galvantula

**Here's an update to the lemon archives! This one was requested by a guest in the reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is exactly why you don't bring any Pokémon overseas!"

A man shouted as he and his friend were chasing after a Galvantula. It kinda escaped from lab after absorbing a huge load of electricity, and evolved into the giant spider it is… and decided to play around by running off. The two men chased it down through the jungle, over roots, under branches, and even across some blind spots.

However, their run came to an end when they saw the Galvantula climb up a tree and hide up on the top branches. The men stopped under the tree and looked up, seeing there chase wave down at them with a smile on. The first guy mumbled, "Are you fucking me?"

The other guy said, "Wanna bet he's straight?"

"Still, how the hell are we going to get up there?"

He looked up as the Galvantula waved down to them. His friend suggested, "Well, we could get a Poké to fly up and…"

"Hello, flying type… electric type… *whistles* bam into the dirt?"

"Oh, um, Tasers?"

"Oh suuuuure, why not give him a fucking powerline to munch on as a buffet while you're at it."

"Fine, how about guns?"

"I'd not like to shoot him."

"A ladder?"

"We'll get zapped and you'll crash into that tree."

"OK! So we have very little options to use. Why not call him down?"

"Because he barely listens to me period."

"Bribe?"

"Bribes are just as useless."

"You think he'll still be up there?"

"What do you mean?"

His friend looked around as he whispered, "I have an idea, but we'll do it at the lab."

"Alright, if it gets Jol down, will do."

They turned away from their little predicament and back to the lab, while Jol took a nap up on the high branches. Meanwhile at the lab, they went devising plans to get him down. They gathered multiple tools and Pokémon, then trekked on back to the tree.

There, they saw the Galvantula snoring away, and immediately they set their stuff up and one pulling a rope out, then threw it up on a lower branch. He fed the rope as much as possible until the end was dangling at the level of his head. He told his friend, "Abek, grab the end."

Abek sighed and grabbed the end of the rope, and his friend climbed up. Jol, opened an eye, and used a little zap to cut the rope, causing the man to scream as he crashed onto a bush.

Next attempt was climbing up the rope as it wrapped around a tree. He climbed on up as Abek told him, "Uh, what the hell are you going to land on if the rope snaps? Again?"

His friend said with a courageous smile, "Oh, I'm getting Jol down on this try."

He went up the tree, no issues so far…

At the top, He pulled out his Pokéball and aimed it right at…

Jol fired a thunderbolt and sent the man flying from the tree, crashing into another one, and then falling face first into the ground. Abek went over and asked, panicking, "Pupule!"

Abek ran over as his friend was on the ground, now pushing himself back against it. He asked, "You ok?"

Pupule looked at him and asked, "I got shocked by my own Pokémon dammit, do you think I'm ok?"

"Eh, maybe."

He got up and looked up as the Galvantula waved down at them. "He's not coming down… so we'll make him."

Abek asked, "Yeah, how?"

"Back to the lab… again."

They took their tools and left back as Jol resumed his nap.

So as they discussed, Abek asked, "What if we use a different style of bribing?"

Pupule almost laughed in his face, "Ok, ears open for the moment."

"I have an idea… but you might have an army of Joltiks runn…"

"Stop… you want a female to get him down?"

"Sure, we could try that."

"Mhm, and what kind are you going to use?"

"Any idea?"

"Well… I have one cheap option… but that depends on if you don't mind the idea of…"

"Just tell me so we get over this."

(Later)

"This'll totally work."

Pupule said as they came back with a homemade crossbow, another Pokéball, and a big-ass slingshot rubber band. He set the cross up, attached the 'band, and threw the 'ball out, releasing a Salazzle. She friendly hissed at the two, only Pupule grabbed her, set her up quick, earning a confused and worried look to her face. He gave her a smile, "Good luck, you're the first Salazzle to fly!"

Her face went into extreme worry as her pupils dialed back, then he let go and she was sent flying up high, screaming, then landed on the large branch, feeling the impact of it. She looked up to find the friendly face of Jol as he was also on the branch. She muttered, "I have no idea what Pokémon you are… but I have no intentions of doing anything with you."

Mind wise yes, but unfortunately the two "Brainiac" brothers began yelling at her. Pupule yelled, "C'mon, get him down already!"

The Salazzle grumbled, them yelled back, "I don't even know what I'm fucking!"

All they heard was, "Sala-Sal-Lazzle-lazz!"

He shrugged, "Maybe she's not in the mood."

Abek shrugged himself, "I don't personally care."

"Well I do because I want Jol down."

Back up there, she was stuck as Jol folded his legs in and gave a stupid smile. The Salazzle sighed in irritation as she knew exactly what the idea was. A few minutes went by as Pupule whispered to Abek, "Let's leave them so the screw around and fall off."

Abek replied, "Alright, if you say so."

They walked off away from the tree and time slowly went by as nothing happened. The Salazzle had her tail swish side to side like a metronome as she waited for something to happen. She got up and said, "I'm not wasting my time here."

But Jol had other ideas and used stringshot on her. She was sort of wrapped up, but she blowtorched the whole string off as Jol now got angry and was ready to…

*CRACK*

Both of them stopped as they heard the cracking, then the Salazzle looked at the branch as she… torched the end of it meaning… uh-oh…

It snapped and both of them were sent plunging into the dirt and shrubs, screaming the way down. After the crash, the Salazzle looked up to see an angry Galvantula, then he tackled her, sending both of them rolling. Now on top of her, the looked directly at each other as he was still upset and she was a little worried.

He raised on leg and jabbed it down, but she moved her head to her right, so it missed. Then he tried again, he missed as she moved to the left. He tried both and she curled up. Jol pushed her back down as he aimed one more time.

She was trying to think of something… then… she had an idea and moved her feet up… then Jol's eyes opened up a little as he felt a pleasurable twinge. The Salazzle used her feet and rubbed Jol's dick so he'd be feeling that and not getting her head knocked off. But she stopped the footjob and tried to slither out, but Jol grabbed her real tight as he forced into her, attempting to do that again… but did it the wrong way.

Instead, she was getting penetrated and Jol was liking this more than the footjob thing. He continued pushing as she was struggling to get out before this weird Pokémon came into her. She didn't mind the whole sex thing, but the idea of doing it with a foreign 'mon was… not to enticing. Jol, getting to the high point, hugged her tighter and tighter, speeding up as it just became one big rape fest. The Salazzle's eyes began going up as he humped the last big ones, ejaculating the sperm into her.

After the session, Jol fell into a little sleep from the exhaustion of first time… but he wasn't letting go at all. She tried to squeeze out, but the grip was too much, so she was stuck in her little captivity until… those guys get back.

(About 2 months later)

"Shit, I thought one Joltik was a pain in the ass…"

Said Abek as a little "army" of Joltiks were running around the place. "But this is ridiculous."

Pupule shrugged, "As long as they don't trash the lab I'm good."

"Yeeeaaah, do you really think your Pokémon will listen to you?"

"No…"

"And do you fucking think that you're Pokémon's kids will listen to you?"

"Weeeeeell…"

Meanwhile, the Salazzle had a worried look as the Joltik kids were climbing all over her, and Jol hugged her from behind. She peeped out, "Help me?"

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Also, there will be another one coming... a few months later which will be a Blaziken (F) X Human (M).**


End file.
